There's No Life Without You
by Mosie1213
Summary: They parted ways after graduation.2 years later, they met again & had a wonderful night together.But theydecided being just friends was better.They parted again.LukemetLindsay.BrookemetLogan.What happens when they meet again? After 2 years,is ittoolate?
1. OutlinePreview

_**So I know I have another unfinished story still out there, and I am still working on Can't Ever Forget. Slowly, but surely an update on that is coming. But this idea just popped into my head and I've been kind of picking at it for a few days and trying to develop some ideas. I figure I can't really focus on the other until i get at least some of this out, so... Besides, I think I lost most of the readers I had before because it was taking too long between updates, so I'm hoping that a new story will attract some new, and even familiar readers.**_

_**So here's the basic outline on what this story would be about:**_

-Mainly Brooke and Lucas; in fact, the focus is going to be STRICTLY on Brooke and Lucas; there will be some mention and possible attention to the other characters and couples such as: Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley.

-Peyton will definitely be in a lot of the story, but she will not be part of a triangle. I repeat: NO B/L/P TRIANGLE IN THIS STORY!!!! as stated before, this will be a BRUCAS story

-there will probably be more Peyton, Brooke and Lucas than Nathan and Haley, although they will of course be in the story, just not as much as i usually have them involved.

_**WHAT'S DIFFERENT BETWEEN THIS FIC AND THE ACTUAL SHOW...**_

-at the end of season 3, Peyton never realized or told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas

-Peyton still went to Georgia to see Jake, but they never had that arguement about Lucas; she just came home after her weekend was over because Jake promised her he would still be there after she graduated, if she still loved and wanted him

-so after graduation, Peyton went to Georgia instead of California

-However, Lucas and Brooke still broke up at the beginning of season 4; but not because of Peyton

-Brooke still broke up with Lucas because she stopped missing him, because he forgot to show her how much he loved her, as she had always wanted and needed from him

- and when they broke up, Lucas didn't argue because he was confused and hurt and needed time to figure out how he really felt

-they did still remain friends

-Chase never existed

-and at graduation, or after actually, before Brooke left for California, romantic feelings between her and Lucas were evident again, as they parted with a romantic kiss.

-the rest you will have to read about to find out!!

_**WHAT'S TRUE FOR THIS STORY...**_

-Brooke found major success with Clothes Over Bros

-Brooke moved to New York

-Lucas wrote a book

-Lucas fell for his editor, Lindsay

-Nathan and Haley had a baby

-Nathan and Haley are still happily married

-Nathan didn't miss his dream by a breath...he is in fact, living out his dream with his wife and son beside him

-it is five years into the future (approximately any way...this number may change when i actually get into writng the story)

-and sooooo much more that can only be known as it comes, so please read and find out!!! I really think you, especially those brucas fans like me, will enjoy this

_**WHAT THE STORY CENTERS ON...**_

-she never stopped loving him

-he never stopped loving her

-they spent a night together in New York, both of the m trying to forget about their failures and fears

-they decided after that their night together was simply about two good friends trying to help each other forget, neither one of them realizing that the other had hoped that it would become something more

-they parted again...Brooke stayed in New York with her fashion line, and Lucas traveled back home to Tree Hill to try and turn his book into the success he desperately needed it to become

-Lucas met Lindsay

-Brooke met Logan

-five years after their highschool graduation, and two and half years after their night together, Brooke returns to Tree Hill

-what happens when they meet again? Will they finally tell each other how they feel? Will they get back together again? Or is it too late?

_**Okay, so I know this probably sounds like another typical, gushy brucas story, but I promise it is bigger than that. There are a couple of twists and turns to the stories and the events that have taken place that I didn't mention up there, as to avoid ruining the excitement. So to know more about the details...please, please check out this story when it starts.**_

_**This is just an idea I would like to try out. I'm not sure how far it is going to go, but I guess I am going to leave that up to you. If it sounds like something any of you would be interested in reading, please let me know. I want to see what some of you think of the ideas i laid out before i start anything. **_

_**And I should probably let you all know now, that updates will not be as frequent as I have done in the past ,as some of you may have figured out recently with my other story. I am in nursing school, and working 2 jobs, so life does get kind of busy soemtimes. So I may not get to write and update as often as I'd like, but I do promise to update as often as i can. And I hope I will have some readers who will stick with me. Thanks, and please let me know what you think of the outline for the story.**_

_**-Maureen**_


	2. Prologue

**_Okay so I think we'll just jump right into the first, granted short, chapter I have for you. I haven't decided if this is all for chapter one, or if the next update will be a continuation, but I wanted to give you something to read and get you interested. So I apologize for it's shortness and if it isn't very good. It only took me about five minutes to write this because it was so clear in my head. Hopefully, the chapters will get more lengthy and detailed, but I just thought this would be the perfect way to start out the story and lead into everything that the story is going to be about. So enjoy and as always…please review. I am very anxious to hear what you all think. Thanks_**

CHAPTER ONE

"Lucas…"

Brooke stood across from him. They were standing near the picnic table on the river court.

"Luke…please say something," she begged of him. "You're killing me here."

They stared at one another as the light of the full moon above them created a spotlight where they stood. His lips parted, and for a moment, it looked as if Lucas might actually break the silence that had existed for a long five minutes. Brooke saw his mouth open, saw his brow furrow, and she thought maybe he was finally going to respond to what she'd just revealed to him. But then he backed away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he turned away from her. "Luke!"

He didn't stop. He didn't even turn and look back at her. He just kept walking further and further away from her until he disappeared into his truck. And then his truck disappeared around the corner.

Brooke continued to stare at the darkness ahead, even after he was out of sight. She couldn't believe he'd just walked away from her without saying anything. When she'd come there to tell him, she'd expected he'd have a reaction. Lucas had a reaction for everything, good and bad. And she wasn't quite sure what he thought of her news, if he thought it was good or bad. But no matter what he thought, this…this was just not like him. It wasn't like him to just walk away. The Lucas she knew never runs away…not from anything.

Perhaps he had just panicked a little and needed time to think. And she could understand that. Maybe she needed time to think things through too. There was, after all, so much to think about. So, as she walked away toward her car, and as she drove away and back to the hotel, Brooke thought about everything that had led up to this moment, to the conversation they'd just had, and to this night all together….

_**A/N: Again, that was way shorter than I wanted the first chapter to be, which is why the next update will probably be a continuation of this. The next update is going to be mainly, if not all, flashback scenes, which is actually how most of the story is going to be written, I think. You will be reading a lot of flashbacks in the next few chapters. What's going to happen, is the story will flashback to about high school graduation, and it is going to flash through some scenes until the time catches up to where it is now in this chapter. Then the story will be in present day again. I hope tjat made some sense. If not, please message me or something and I will be happy to explain. I'm not sure when the next ud will be, but I hope it will be soon. Until then, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I'll keept this author's note brief and just give you a longer one at the end. I just want to say first off, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate every review, and they really do keep me inspired. and believe it or not, they really do impact my writing. Reviewers mean i have interest, and if i have no reviewers, i have no interest, and therefore no reason to write, which sucks because i really love writing, especially these stories. so thanks again to everyone. I hope you enjoy this ud and aren;t too confused by it. I'll explain more about it at the end, but before you read, you should know ust a couple things: 1. the school shooting did still happen the same way, except Peyton never kissed Lucas 2. Keith still died, and Dan still shot him 3. again, Chase never entered the picture, therefore, Brooke was never with chase and the rest should be explained by this chapter i hope.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to one tree hill or its characters. I own only my storyline, and the tweaks I've made to the show's storyline. I own nothing else!_**

_They'd met in high school, before that even. They'd known of each other since junior high, but they'd never really talked until their junior year of high school. That had been the year Lucas Scott had joined the Ravens basketball team, the team for which Brooke had been a cheerleader for since freshmen year. And when he joined the Ravens, Brooke really noticed him. She watched him at every practice and every game. And it didn't take long before she fell for him. _

_Brooke fell head over heels in love with Lucas Scott…twice. The first time they'd dated, it had been more about having sex than having an actual relationship. Though it had been more of attraction and infatuation in the beginning, it had started to become something more for Brooke after a few weeks. It became something real and special to her. For the first time in her young life, Brooke had found someone who saw her for her, someone whom she could trust. But then that trust, not to mention her heart, was shattered when she'd discovered Lucas had cheated on her with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. _

_It took quite awhile before Brooke could allow herself to trust anyone again, let alone herself. But time healed her wounds (or the wounds that could be healed, anyway), and she, Lucas and Peyton all became friends again. She spent more and more time with Lucas; so much time, in fact, that she found herself falling for him again, just as she had done before. But she couldn't let herself go through that again. She couldn't share her feelings with him because she didn't want to be hurt by him again. _

_So she agreed to a relationship with Lucas, but strictly a non-exclusive one. She'd hoped that that would protect her heart while still satisfying the mutual attraction they'd had for one another. However, as it turned out, that plan only ended up breaking Lucas' heart when he'd caught her in bed with Chris Keller, a man whom Lucas had despised almost as much as the father who'd abandoned him and his mother. Brooke had felt horrible for what she'd done to him. Lucas had opened her heart to her, told her exactly how he felt and exactly what he wanted to be for her. But she…she had been too afraid to tell him that he was all she had thought about and wanted over the summer that they had spent miles apart. _

_When she finally did open up to him and revealed to him how she felt, it was amazing. Finally, she was right where she'd wanted to be for such a long time. She was with Lucas…exclusively. And with him, she was so happy and so in love. She was finally able to trust him again. And with his trust and his love, Brooke was inspired to finally go after her dream and develop her clothing line, _**Clothes Over Bros, **_as well as having the best senior year. _

_Senior year had had its rough spots, however. The biggest obstacle that she and Lucas (and their friends as well) had had to overcome had been the school shooting, in which Lucas' once close friend, Jimmy Edwards, had shot Peyton, held students hostage, and then shot and killed himself. __The same shooting had cost Lucas his uncle and almost stepfather and adoptive father, Keith Scott, when Lucas' biological father, Dan Scott, snuck in and killed him. That tragic day had caused a lot of pain for everyone, but especially for Lucas; and Brooke had tried her hardest to help him through it. _

_She tried to be there for him as much as she could. She made sure he knew that she was there if he needed her. And she went out of her way to help him try and move on. And while Lucas had expressed to her that he appreciated her efforts and sympathy, he still remained somewhat distant and closed off to her. And she knew that he was still just grieving, but…she still needed him to be there for her. But he wasn't, and hadn't been since before Keith's death._

_So she ended their relationship. She'd broken things off with him, and told him that she had been feeling like she was holding onto their relationship for him, and not for her. She reasoned that they weren't the same people they had been in the beginning, and that it had been weeks since they had had a meaningful conversation. She told him that she would probably always love him, but…she simply stopped missing him. Although, the truth was, she never stopped missing him. But she decided that she couldn't be there for him anymore if he wasn't going to be there for her in the way that she needed him to be. _

_Though she didn't think they could be a couple anymore, Brooke still remained a friend to Lucas, and her to him. After giving each other a little bit of space, the two of them decided that there was no reason that they still couldn't be friends. In fact, they both really wanted to have that relationship back again. And they did get it back. By the end of senior year, she and Lucas were almost as close as he and Haley were. And those feelings that Brooke had had for Lucas for so long were still there, but she didn't act on them. She couldn't put her heart out there again if he wasn't going to give her his. Shortly after graduation, however, Lucas did something that really took her by surprise…._

_**There was a huge blowout party two weeks after graduation. Rachel Gattina hosted the party as one final hurrah for all the seniors before they were officially (according to the computer systems at school) no longer seniors. Brooke, Lucas and the rest of their friends attended the party and had a great time. They all tried to make the best of the night, especially Brooke, as it was also the last night she was too spend in the Tree Hill; the following morning, she was leaving for California with Peyton to spend the summer, and after that, to New York. But before she left, Brooke had the night with her friends, to talk, laugh, have some fun, and to say goodbye. **_

_**After talking with Haley and Mouth and a few other high school friends, Brooke retreated inside and upstairs for some time alone to think. She found a window upstairs, a window where she could look out at the party happening outside in the backyard. She watched everyone from that window, thinking about how much she was going to miss nights like these, and how much she was going to miss high school all together. It had been a place of safety and comfort for her, somewhere that provided her with stability and understanding. She knew all about high school. She lived for high school, and she lived everyday knowing exactly how it was going to be, or at least how the school day was going to be. But outside of high school…that scared her. **_

_**More than anything else in the world (besides being alone), Brooke was afraid of what happened after high school was over, when she would be on her own. She was afraid of failing and of never finding anything satisfying in her life. She feared never finding success, of never being good enough, and of forever being alone. She hated being alone. She knew it would be a very terrible and scary place to be…alone and a failure. She needed to be successful at something, since she was never very successful in school, besides cheerleading. She desperately wanted to find someone to be with, who would want to be with her too. And she hoped with all hope that one day, she would be enough. **_

_**Then Lucas Scott entered the room, amidst all her thinking and staring out the window. She didn't even see him or hear him, until he spoke to her.**_

"_**So you ready to leave tomorrow?"**_

_**She looked up at him, and it was too late for her to try and wipe the tears away from her face because he saw them. And of course he was going to call her out on them.**_

"_**Hey, what's wrong?"**_

_**She put on a smile, shook her head and replied, "I don't know, I just um…I know moving on is a good thing."**_

_**She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I guess I'm just scared, you know? High school is safe and I'm not sure I'm ready for the real world."**_

_**He pulled something out of his coat pocket then. It was a book…a black bound book with gold lettering that read: AN UNKINDNESS OF RAVENS. She listened as he explained it to her. **_

"_**For the past few months, I've been writing this. I guess, in part, so I could remember it all. But…"**_

_**He stared flipping through the book and after he'd found the page he'd been searching for, he passed it to her.**_

"_**Here…"**_

_**She looked at it a moment, at the spot that he had pointed out to her, and she read it aloud:**_

"_**She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it."**_

_**She finished and looked up at him with tears and smile. That had surprised her. She hadn't even been aware that he had been writing a novel. And she had absolutely no clue that he had written, or would ever write anything so beautiful about her. Of course…Lucas Scott did have a way with words like no other boy she had ever met.**_

"_**You're going to do great, Brooke," he told her, reassuringly. "The world doesn't stand a chance."**_

"_**Thank you," she said."**_

_**He came in for a hug. She held him close to her, so grateful to be his friend, and to have meant enough to him for him to write something about her in his novel. And with his next move, she was made even more aware of how much she meant to him. **_

_**As they pulled out of their hug, they remained close together, faces nearly touching. He stared into her eyes, and her into his; and she wondered why he was still standing so close to her. Then, he leaned in closer until his lips met hers. And though she had had some pretty amazing kisses with him before, at that moment, she could not recall any kiss being ever so sweeter, more romantic, or more meaningful.**_

_**Neither of them said anything when their kiss ended. They merely stared at one another a moment longer, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment, and at least one of them still wanting and trying to figure out what had just happened between them. But instead of asking, she let him speak. **_

"_**You go out there and change the world, Brooke Davis. And when you're ready for me…I'll be waiting."**_

_**Then, he turned slowly and walked out of the room. He had left her speechless with that kiss, and then with those words. That had to mean something good for them, she thought. And she was certain that, after the initial shock of what had happened had warn off, and after she had had some time to think about it, that things between her and Lucas would change again. She felt it meant that they were headed back towards another shot at dating, but that it would be different this time around. It would be a fresh start for them, and it would last. Third time's the charm, right? Wrong. **_

**_A/n: in case any 1 was confused, the bold italics are a flashback within a flashback; italics are just a flashback; hope this chapter was easy to understand. the next chapter will be more flashbacks, and i might even do kind of a back and forth thing where i will flash back to the present, and back to what happened before. and in case u haven't figured it out, the story is mostly in brooke's point of view right now, but i'm sure lucas's will enter the story later, when we get more into what happened in the prologue. so that's all i wanted to say to you all right now. but please review so i know how many enjoyed the chapter and will be waiting for the next one. thanks guys!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 2

**_Everyone, I am so, so sorry that it has been months since updated this_**

**_Everyone, I am so, so sorry that it has been months since updated this!! I feel horrible! But stupid work and school got in the way. Luckily, though, I've got a whole chapter here for you now and I hope I'll still get some reviews. Because it is those reviews that keep me inspired, so please keep them coming!!_**

_**Now I worked really hard on this chapter. I still don't think it is as great as it probably could have been, but it is something and I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore, so here it goes. Please, please review!! Thanks**_

_**By the way…italics are still flashbacks.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_When he had kissed her that night, Brooke had been taken by complete surprise. She hadn't seen it, or anything that he'd said to her that night, coming. Of course, she had come to hope that maybe, someday he might kiss her like that again. But she hadn't expected it then, not when they had agreed they were better off as friends months earlier._

_Even still, Brooke hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her mind for weeks. And at first, she was confused and unsure about what it meant and what Lucas had meant with his words: "When you're ready for me…I'll be waiting." How could he have said something like that to her just hours before she would be leaving for the summer, possibly longer? And why, why hadn't either of them mentioned it in their emails and phone calls that summer…or the next two years?_

_Yes…they went two whole years without ever mentioning the moment that had existed between them that night at the party. Not one of them mentioned that moment that had kept Brooke hoping beyond hope that Lucas Scott might actually love her again some day. Eventually, though, Brooke managed to push that moment, push that fantasy to the back of her mind and focused on another dream: **ClothesOverBros. **_

_Her clothing line became more successful than Brooke had ever dreamed it could be. Before she was even legal to drink, Brooke had found more success and had more money than she could have ever hoped for. But there was still something missing. Deep down, Brooke knew that there was a huge void in her heart that no amount of money or success could ever fill. And she didn't realize just how much she needed to fill that void until she and Lucas Scott met again._

_They all met again in Savannah, Georgia…to witness the marriage of Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer to Jake Thomas Jagielski. After the summer internship in L.A., Peyton left Sire Records to start her own record label down in Savannah. Peyton had told Brooke that home was the only place she felt inspired. And when Brooke had asked her where home was to her, Peyton had said that she had only ever felt at home when she was in the arms of the one man who had ever promised that he would wait for her._

_So Peyton had gone home to Jake and Jenny. A year later, they were engaged. And the wedding followed a year later. And it was that day that Brooke had reunited with all of her friends…even that blond boy who had never left her mind or her heart. _

_Brooke was of course the Matron of Honor at the wedding, while Lucas stood as the best man. He had walked with Brooke down the aisle. That had been the first time they had seen and touched each other in two years…when Lucas had looped his arm with Brooke's, smiled at her and walked next to her to the altar, where they stood across from each other, occasionally glancing at and smiling at one another as their friends recited their vows. _

_It wasn't until the reception, however, that Brooke actually finally got to speak to Lucas Scott in person for the first time in two years. _

_She was standing at the bar when he came up to her. Actually, he had snuck up behind her. _

_"Well, well, well…" She heard his voice, smiled and turned around. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black tux and finished his statement. "If it isn't Brooke Davis…creator of ClothesOverBros, the most fabulous, most successful, and fastest growing fashion line in the industry."_

_Brooke smiled back at him, crossed her arms and said, "And if it isn't Lucas Scott…the youngest high school and college basketball coach in Tree Hill history."_

_Brooke watched as his smile faded a little. And she could tell that it was because she hadn't yet been able to call him "Lucas Scott…the famous novelist with a number one best seller." She knew from his emails that Lucas had been struggling with his novel, struggling to get someone to pick it up and publish it. She knew also, just from the expression on his face, that it was a sore subject for him too. So she quickly tried to change the subject. _

_"It's been a long time, Luke," she said softly, stepping closer. He smiled and reached out to hug her. _

_"I missed you," she said as they held each other. _

_His response came slowly. "I missed you too…Pretty girl."_

_**Pretty girl…**he called her pretty girl. And he held her close to him like she was his pretty girl again. But she wasn't, so she pulled away somewhat quickly._

_"So how've you been, Luke?" She asked him. _

_He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Then, they sat down together at the bar and talked. Along with their talk, they took turns ordering the drinks. And they talked about their lives. They shared stories, some laughs…and after a few drinks in, they were sharing things they weren't sure they should share, and even the things that bothered them most._

_"It must be an amazing thing, Brooke," Lucas said, resting his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand. _

_"What's that?" Brooke asked, setting her glass back down on the coaster after a long swig. _

_"Success…that feeling that you have actually accomplished something great, that you accomplished your dream. Must be amazing…"_

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders._

_"Maybe…sometimes, but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"But…there's still something missing. It's strange, really. I've got more money than I could ever really need or want, and yet it is still not everything that I want. I want so much more."_

_"Well, what else could there be, Brooke?"_

_She'd stared directly into his eyes. She'd hoped that just her longing stare would do enough to answer, or at least she'd imagined it would be. But, she knew, even halfway drunk, she knew that it would take more than a hopeful, longing and loving stare to make clear what she wanted. _

_And, of course, the moment had been interrupted when it was announced that the bride would toss her bouquet before departing with her husband for the airport. Brooke had been dragged away by the other single women to join in the fight to catch the bouquet. _

_But she and Lucas met again, just after the reception ended. They shared a cab back to the hotel where they were both staying. _

_"I guess we should say goodnight now," Brooke said when they entered the hotel lobby. _

_"We don't have to yet," Lucas said. "Come on…I will attempt to walk you to your room."_

_And before she could protest, Lucas had already entered the elevator._

_"You know you really have done great things, Brooke," Lucas said as the elevator reached the third floor. "You should be proud of yourself."_

_Brooke nodded as they began walking down the long hall. "I am proud of myself. I just feel…I don't know, a little lost and lonely sometimes…all the time. It's like something is missing. I just…I haven't quite figured everything out yet."_

_"Well, I'm sure you will—"_

_"And you will too," Brooke interrupted. _

_Lucas nodded as they stopped in front of room 314. _

_"Okay…we both will figure everything out. But you…you're almost there already, Brooke. So don't give up. And you should know that I am so proud of you."_

_Brooke smiled. "Thanks."_

_And then they were staring at one another again, in almost complete silence. That is until Lucas added one more surprising statement. _

_"I knew you would change the world someday, Brooke Davis."_

_The silence grew awkward. Again, Brooke didn't know what to think of his statement. Why on earth was he playing with her head and her heart strings like that?_

_"That's um…that's really nice, Luke…but I haven't changed the world."_

_"Sure you have," he returned kindly and softly. "You changed my world."_

_**Whoa…**was all she could remember thinking. For the next thing she knew, Lucas Scott was pressing his lips against hers…and she was pressing back. And she pulled way for only a moment, realizing that it wasn't really a dream._

_"Lucas…no, we can't. We—"_

_"Shh…Brooke, don't fight it…"_

_He kissed her lips softly again. And then he pulled away._

_"You said you get lonely sometimes." He looked up into her eyes as he finished. "Do you think, maybe…you and me…that we could be lonely together tonight."_

_And then she kissed his lips. They stopped again, only long enough to open the door and close it again. Once inside their room, their kisses grew even more passionate. They helped one another remove their clothes as they found their way to the bed, stumbling and losing balance. But without even being sober, they moved rhythmically together under the covers. And as they did there was nothing to disturb their night together in that hotel room, not even the sound of the rain splattering against the windows outside._

* * *

As always it seemed, rain spilled violently in Tree Hill, and it forcefully attacked Brooke's car as she pulled into a spot in front of the hotel. She ran quickly from the Jeep to the hotel lobby, but the storm had still managed to soak her anyway.

"Well, I came back to change anyway," Brooke says to herself as she heads for the elevator.

She made her way up to the second floor and to her room. She glanced at the clock on the table between the two beds. She then looked down and lifted her pink roll-away suitcase and set it on the bed. Brooke pulled from the luggage, a clean, dry pair of blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black zip sweat jacket. After the day she'd had, and the not so nice weather outside, Brooke wasn't feeling much like dressing in anything but grunge down.

After changing in the bathroom, Brooke returned to the main room and closed up the suitcase. As she lifted it up and set it down again, Brooke noticed a photo slip from the front pocket. Slowly, she bent down to pick up the Polaroid.

She sat down on the bed as she stared at the picture. She's almost forgotten about this picture. It had been nearly three years since she'd seen this picture…this picture of her and Lucas together at Peyton and Jake's wedding reception. Staring at it, Brooke can remember clearly that night the photo was taken, as well as the morning after….

_She'd woken up to a very bright room, as the morning sun shone through the third story window. She sat up slowly and became aware of her throbbing headache…and of course, also aware of what had happened the night before. She glanced over at the bed next to her, but Lucas wasn't there. Looking around, she began to wonder what the hell she was thinking last night, thinking he was sincere in what he said. She began to realize that all he had wanted was a one night stand…_

_Then the door opened and he entered. _

_"Hey," he said as he pushed the door closed again. _

_"Hey," she returned as she pulled the sheets closer to hide her naked body._

_"I just went downstairs to get some aspirin," Lucas said as he passed her a water from the mini fridge. "I figured might be pounding as bad as mine is, or at least somewhat. I think I was stumbling just a bit more than you last night."_

_Brooke smiled a little and took the water without dropping the sheet. "Thanks."_

_After both of them down three aspirin, Brooke spoke. "Hey, could you hand me my bathrobe?"_

_"Oh yeah," Lucas turned and grabbed the white fleece bathrobe from the bathroom door. "Here."_

_"Thanks."_

_Brooke took the robe and managed to slip it on over herself without revealing her nude self to him again. (Of course, she did realize he had seen her naked before, most recently being the previous night. But it was awkward now that they were both sober). _

_As she stood up from the bed in her robe, Lucas sat down and spoke again._

_"So…about last night…"_

_"Yeah…about last night," Brooke repeated. "We were both pretty drunk, huh?"_

_"We sure were. I remember that much. But I remember we had a lot of fun too."_

_Brooke nodded. She couldn't deny that statement. She remembered it was a lot of fun…and intense. It usually was with Lucas, she remembered. But…what she needed to know then was…was that all it was to him?_

_"Yeah…we did," she said. She swallowed the lump in her throat then and asked the loaded question. "That's all it was, right? Just two good friends having a little fun and trying to forget about the not so fun road blocks life has tossed in our way? I mean, you don't want to turn this, us, last night into something more…do you?"_

_She stared at him then and waited for his answer. She studied his face, but she couldn't decipher anything from his expression. Although, she thought she had noticed a short pause before he answered…and broke her heart…again._

_"Nah…" he said. "I mean, you're right. Last night was just about two good friends trying to help each other forget. We were drunk and we had a good time. It doesn't need to be turned into anything more than that."_

_Brooke nodded, somewhat relieved, and yet disappointed with his answer. But there was no way she would let him in on that feeling now…not when he didn't feel the same. _

_"Good," she said quietly. "And you and I…we can still be friends?"_

_"Of course we can. Brooke, we will always be friends…forever. I can't imagine my life without you. Knowing you now for as long as I have…there is no life without you, Brooke Davis. You bring so much fun and excitement and light to my life."_

_Brooke smiled (and tried to hide the pain). "You're too much, Lucas Scott."_

_"Yeah…I know." Lucas chuckled as he walked closer to Brooke. He threw an arm around her shoulder. "And you know I'll always be there for you, Brooke. Even when we have to go back to being miles apart again, I'll always be there for you."_

_"Thanks."_

A tear slipped down Brooke's cheek as she looked away from the photo that had brought back the memory of the last time she had been disappointed by Lucas Scott. She slowly slipped the photo back into the front pocket of her suitcase, unable to look at it anymore (and remembering why she had stuffed it there in the first place). Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Brooke took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. Glancing at the clock again, Brooke quickly grabbed her keys from the desk and headed out of her room again. Unfortunately, her thoughts still lingered on that night and that morning from three years ago.

Once again, a moment she had hoped would mean something for her and the only man she had ever cared for to that point, hadn't turned out at all like she had wanted it too. For only a few months later, Lucas had not only found the success he'd been so desperate and searching for, but he'd found happiness too…with his new editor, Lindsay Strauss. And Brooke…well, she tried to move on too. She didn't quite stop missing Lucas so much…until she met Logan.

Logan…now he was the kind of boy Brooke had always dreamed about. He had made her so, so happy. He had helped fixed some of the heart break Lucas had caused her. (Of course, some of that heart break would always be there, she knew.) She had fallen for him the moment she laid eyes on him. His wide, deep green eyes, sandy blond hair, and handsome smile had taken her breath away. Another blond boy…for some reason, she just couldn't escape. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the blonds that was just so irresistible to her (no matter how much she tried to resist it sometimes). And this blond boy…well, he was no different.

Brooke fell for him, yes. But she never forgot about the first blond boy either, at least not completely (and not for a lack of trying either). He was always on her mind in some way or another, especially since they had promised to still always be friends. And although life with Logan was wonderful, eventually Brooke had come to realize that the longer she and Logan were together, the more conflicted her feelings got. She realized after some time, that she couldn't run and she couldn't hide forever. She couldn't keep her true feelings bottled in forever. She'd been doing it for years (far too long) and it was beginning to get to her.

So, Brooke had decided (with the help of Peyton and even Logan) it was time to come clean. She decided it was time for her to be honest with Lucas about how she really felt. After all, that was all she had ever wanted from him. She needed to be fair to him, to herself, and to Logan. She didn't want to hurt anyone, didn't want to break any hearts (because she knew how painful that was). And so she had decided that it was time to return to Tree Hill…and so she did.

* * *

_**okay… so I hope that chapter is at least starting to intrigue you. I really played around with it, trying to figure out the least confusing, yet most interesting way to tell this story of how lucas and brooke do find their way back to each other. And I promise…they do…eventually. LOL. Just be patient, because there is much more to come!!**_

_**There is still much more to be answered with this story, like what happened in the very beginning. We are getting there. If you couldn't tell already, the story is sort of switching from present to past as we tell what happened, and then it will be mostly present after the questions are answered. **_

_**Anyway, please review so I know how I did with this chapter. And I will get another ud update just as soon as I can. Finals are three weeks away, so more time to write is coming I hope! Thanks to everyone sticking with me and this story!! It really keeps me inspired!**_

_**3 Maureen**_


	5. Chapter 3

**_First of all, let me give a shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter_**

**_First of all, let me give a shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much you guys! It really made me feel good to hear what you thought…and also convinced me to post this next chapter now instead of waiting. So here goes…_**

**_Chapter Three_**

Brooke slammed her car door shut just as soon as she was inside. Luckily, the rain had slowed and she managed to stay dry for the most part. She reached for her seatbelt and brought it across her chest and lap before fastening it in with a click. A bright blue flyer on the passenger seat caught her eye. Taking it up in her hands, Brooke leaned back in her seat. Looking at the flyer again, Brooke remembered receiving the paper in her hand….

_"So what are you up to this fine afternoon, P. Sawyer-Jagielski and soon-to-be-mommy?" Brooke asked, holding her cell phone in between her head and her shoulder as she entered her apartment._

_"Oh, I'm just playing with Jenny," Peyton replied on the other end. "We're waiting for Jake to get home from his big job interview. Then, we are going out for dinner."_

_"Sounds like you're happy, Peyton." Brooke smiled and paused a moment from sorting through the pile of mail on the green marble counter top. "I'm glad."_

_"Thanks…I am too. So, do you and Logan have any big plans for the evening?"_

_"Yes, actually. We are going to have dinner with Mark and Krista tonight."_

_"Sounds fun. Nice night with the neighbors, huh?"_

_"Yeah…"Brooke grew curious and focused on a white envelope from Tree Hill High School. She opened it and unfolded the blue flyer inside before she read over its contents._

_"Oh. My. God."_

_"What?" Peyton asked concerned. _

_"Have you gotten your mail yet today?"_

_"No. Why? What is it?"_

_"Tree Hill High School announces the Class of 2007 five year high school reunion."_

_""Wow…five years. It sure went by fast," Peyton remarked. _

_"Yeah…tell me about it."_

_"When is it?"_

_"In about six months, it looks like."_

_"Ugh…I'm going to look like a blimp by then. Are you going to go?"_

_Brooke paused a second again as she tried to decide. _

_"I'm not sure yet. But…I've got six months to decide, right?"_

* * *

And she had spent all six months debating whether she wanted to go, whether she should go. She discussed it with Peyton, with Logan, and even with herself. She asked herself if she was really ready to go back to Tree Hill and face Lucas. Because she hadn't faced him since their night together in Savannah, nearly three years before. And although they had still communicated through emails, she hadn't been face to face with him since that morning he'd broken her heart all over again. And of course, they hadn't talked about that night in their emails. And the emails…well, they hadn't been exchanged as often as they had been before. Yet, deep down Brooke knew that, despite her and Logan, despite her efforts to try and forget about her history with Lucas, she still cared for him very much, as a friend…and probably more than that still.

Of course, she missed Haley, Nathan and her godson, Jamie too, but…it was Lucas who kept her away. She wanted to go back, to go to the reunion and see them, and even see Lucas. She missed her friend Lucas too. But she really hadn't wanted to go and meet the new love of his life, Lindsay.

But…eventually, as the date grew nearer, Brooke had decided that she had to go back. Like she had told herself before, she couldn't hide forever. She had to go home…she missed home. Plus, she really, really missed her friends. And as often as she had changed her mind and changed it back over the past six months, as nervous as she had been driving there, she finally made it to that reunion.

* * *

_She walked into the gym of Tree Hill High School. Suddenly, just the noise of everyone there and the gym itself reminded her of all the practices and game nights she used to spend there. It brought a smile upon her face, but only briefly. _

_She stopped when she saw him. He was standing on the other side of the gym, smiling and laughing as he talked with his old basketball buddies. As she watched him, Brooke grew suddenly even more nervous than she had been when she'd first walked into that room._

_The longer she watched him, the more nervous she became, and the bigger grew her temptation to turn around and leave before she was recognized. But she was brave and she ignored the temptation. She told herself that Peyton was right…she was strong, and it was time to face him. _

"_Oh my god…Brooke?!"_

_She smiled. She didn't even have to turn around to figure out who had spotted her first. But she turned around anyway to hug her._

"_Hi, Tutorgirl," she said with a smile. "Long time, no see."_

"_Yeah!" Haley threw her arms around Brooke. "It's been way too long! I've missed you! You're godson has missed you!"_

"_Oh, I have missed you guys too, Hales." Brooke pulled out of the hug. "More than you know."_

_She looked up at Nathan then and smiled._

"_Hey, Nate. How've you been?"_

"_Not too bad, Brooke. Just living the dream. How about you?"_

_She'd opened her mouth to answer, but someone else spoke before she could._

"_Happy, I hope."_

_Brooke turned around slowly until she came face to face with the man that she'd never been able to get out of her head for years. She smiled and spoke to him._

"_Lucas Scott."_

_He stared back at her with that freaking adorable smile of his. "Brooke Davis…long time, no see."_

_Brooke nodded. She lowered her head and said, "Yeah…I'm really, really sorry about that…all of you. Life's been…well, busy. I never meant to stay away or out of touch for so long."_

"_It's okay," Haley said. "Life happens. Busy happens."_

"_You're here now," Nathan said. "That's what matters. I think we can forgive you."_

_She smiled then and turned to Lucas._

"_So what about you? Are you as forgiving as these two?"_

_It was quiet between them for a moment. They stared at one another in silence, although people talked and the music played around them. Brooke wondered at that moment if Lucas was feeling anything like she was feeling in that moment: like they were the only two people in the room. _

"_Would you dance with me, Brooke Davis?"_

_**Whoa…**__she thought. Where had that come from? His question had caught her completely off guard. He offered her his hand then, but she was still trying to figure out why he was asking her to dance, especially since he should be asking his editor and girlfriend to dance._

"_Lucas…"_

"_Dance with me, Brooke," he asked of her again. "Please?"_

_She was still unsure, but then again…she had missed him so much. Slowly, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Leann Rimes and "On the Side of Angels" began to play, and Brooke's anxiety returned as she moved closer to him._

_**I've never been so certain**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**We're on the side of angels**_

_**If we believe this love is purse**_

_They danced quietly until Lucas spoke._

"_I've missed you, Brooke."_

_She looked up at him. "I've missed you too, Luke."_

_**Is it so hard to trust it?**_

'_**Cause we've been wrong before**_

_**There comes a time in every life**_

_**We find the heart we're waiting for**_

"_What's it been? Two…three years, since we last saw each other?"_

_Brooke nodded. Her stomach gurgled. It was her turn to speak, she realized._

"_My work has kept me really busy. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to keep me from all of you, but—"_

"—_It's okay, Brooke. I understand. I haven't exactly picked up the phone or written you much either in the last couple of years. And I regret it…"_

_Brooke looked away briefly as Lucas moved her along the dance floor._

_**After all the might have beens**_

_**The close and distant calls**_

_**After all the try-agains**_

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_

_**We're on the side of angels, after all**_

"_But I want to forget about our past mistakes, Brooke. I want to start over….I want us to start over."_

_Suddenly, they weren't gliding along the floor anymore. They had stopped and were now staring at one another again._

_**Every time you touch me**_

_**Don't you feel it too?**_

_**The gently hand that's guiding us**_

_**You to me, me to you**_

_Brooke's heart raced as Lucas leaned in closer to her. Their lips were inches from each other…she wanted to kiss him…oh, how badly she had wanted to kiss him right then and there. But she couldn't. She pushed him away._

"_No...Lucas, I can't. We can't."_

_**After all the might have beens**_

_**The close and distant calls**_

_**After all the try agains**_

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_

_**We're on the side of angels after all**_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we…we just can't. It's…it's not the right time, Lucas."_

"_It never is with us, Brooke. It's never the right time because we never make it the right time."_

_**Heaven only knows**_

_**Why this took so long**_

_**But only heaven knows**_

_**A love is right or wrong**_

_Brooke nodded. "You're right, Luke. But we can't do this now. We need to talk about things first."_

"_Like what?"_

"_We just need to talk. It's been almost three years, Lucas. There's still so much up in the air and we can't just ignore that. So much has changed…our lives have changed, both of ours. So, can we um…can we meet tomorrow? Like at the river court or something?"_

"_Well, what about tonight, Brooke? What about now. Why—"_

"_Tomorrow, Lucas. Not tonight. Tomorrow. I have a lot of people to say hi to tonight."_

_And she turned and walked away quickly toward Nathan and Haley._

_**After all the might have beens**_

_**The close and distant calls**_

_**After all the try agains,**_

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_

_**We're on the side of angels after all**_

_**On the side of angels,**_

_**On the side of angels, after all**_

* * *

Brooke lifts her chin from her hands and glanced at the clock on the wall of airport lobby. She stood up as a crowd of people flooded down from the elevator, headed for the baggage claim area. She peaks around the crowd and smiles when she sees the two familiar faces she has been waiting for. She walked slowly toward the crowd as her best friend stepped off the escalator, carrying a black bag on her shoulder, and a toddler on her hip.

Still smiling, Brooke stopped and watched as Peyton set the baby down. Brooke kneeled down and opened her arms for the blond boy as he ran into her arms. She scooped the little boy up, and closed her eyes. She kissed his chubby little cheek and spoke softly to him.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy, Logan…mama sure did miss you."

_**DUN DUN DUN!! Lol Shocked? Surprised? Excited? Angry? Confused? Well, review so I know! I can't wait for your reactions! I'll patiently await them, but please, please review! I am DYING to know what you think!!**_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Wow…I was so so happy for the awesome, wonderful ,extended reviews_**

**_Wow…I was so so happy for the awesome, wonderful ,extended reviews! I got exactly the reactions I was hoping for with that last chapter. And you all asked exactly the questions I was hoping you would ask. And now, with this chapter, most of those questions should be answered. So on with the show…_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Peyton smiled and crossed her arms over her pregnant stomach as she watched her best friend hold her little boy tight. _She is such a wonderful mother, _Peyton thought as she watched Brooke tickle the baby in her arms. _I always knew she would be._

Peyton stepped closer and Brooke looked up at her when she spoke, "I think I was wrong. It seems you missed the baby more than the baby missed his mommy."

Brooke smiled and looked at her son again. "Is auntie Peyton right? Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, me miss you," Logan replied, nodding his blond little head.

Brooke smoothed out his hair and looked back at Peyton. "I did miss him. It was longest I have ever been away from him. Don't you ever try and convince me to do it again."

Peyton chuckled. "I missed you, B."

"I missed you too, Peyton. Come here." Brooke pulled her friend into a hug with her and her son. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I told you I would be here if you needed me."

Brooke smiled and remembered her last conversation with Peyton over the phone.

* * *

She felt exhausted as she returned to her room after the reunion. She tossed her keys on the nightstand and kicked off her red heels. As she plopped down on the bed, she glanced down at the picture of Logan on her key chain. She smiled a little and touched the frame.

"_Oh boy…mommy sure does miss you."_

_Slowly, she flipped the picture frame over and sighed as she stared at the picture of the other blond boy who still had her heart._

"_Luke…"_

_Oh…what a night it had been, seeing him. It had felt so amazingly wonderful to have him hold her in his arms and sway her around the dance floor. And to hear him say the things he had said…that had been the best. But it had been heartbreaking too…for so many reasons. They really did have so much to talk about. For one thing, she had things she needed to tell him. And for another, there were things she needed to know from him, like where the hell had those words, those feelings been three years ago? And like…wasn't he supposed to be with Lindsay?_

_Anyway, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being there with him. But she had to walk away from him…she couldn't let herself get close to him. There were things they had to talk about first. But even now…she was finding it so difficult to just think about telling him the things she had to tell him. She needed to hear her voice of comfort._

_She reached into her red hand bag and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed speed dial one and waited for Peyton to pick up at the other end._

"_Hello?"_

"_Okay…" she started with a sigh. "So I know you told everyone you weren't up for traveling being as pregnant as you are, but if I paid for first class tickets or a private plane, do you think you might change your mind?"_

"_Why? What happened? Did you tell Lucas already?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, because I didn't really want to cause a scene in the middle of the reunion. And I miss my baby. Peyton…do you remember when I told you that Logan would be my strength to keep going?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I really need my strength here with me now."_

"_Okay…then Logan and I will be on the first flight out tomorrow."_

"_Thanks, Peyton."_

* * *

Peyton smiled at Brooke as they pulled out of their hug. Brooke looked over at Logan again and tapped his nose with her finger, initiating a smile from him.

"So," Peyton spoke again and Brooke looked back at her. "Did you tell him?"

Brooke's eyes darted away from her friend again. She looked back at the little boy in her arms as she remembered the conversation she'd had just a few hours earlier….

_"So about last night…" Lucas spoke as he followed her onto the river court. "I noticed after our dance, you kept trying to avoid me. I really didn't mean to upset you."_

_"I know. It's fine. I just have a lot on my mind. You don't have to apologize."_

_"So…what's his name?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Whoever it was on your mind last night that kept you from getting close to me?"_

_"There's no one," she replied. Well, there was no one in the way he was probably thinking. But in actuality, there really was someone._

_"Well, then why were you so distant last night? I know you wanted it just as much as I did, Brooke. I could see it your eyes."_

_"Don't…don't do that, Luke." She turned away so he could not try and see it in her eyes again._

_"Don't do what?"_

_"Don't try and turn this and last night into something it's not."_

_"Brooke, I'm not, I just—"_

_"—You're with Lindsay, Lucas. Or you were with Lindsay and now you're just on the rebound, but—"_

_"—It's not like that, Brooke. Lindsay and I have been over for awhile."_

_"I just saw you with her this afternoon, Lucas."_

_She wasn't lying. She had seen them together. After visiting Nathan, Haley and Jaime, Brooke had decided to stop at Karen's Café for lunch and to see Karen and Lily. But when she got there, she saw clearly through the big front window; Lucas and Lindsay were together having lunch._

_"You were having lunch with her, Lucas," Brooke continued. _

_"Yeah…we were having lunch to discuss a chapter of the new book I am working on. She is still my editor, Brooke. Nothing more than that."_

_Brooke grew quiet then. She was all out of excuses._

_"Brooke, you said last night that we should talk. So…what do you want to talk about?"_

_She looked back at the river and sat down on the picnic table._

_"Luke…" she started slowly and rubbed her hands together. "Do you, um…do you remember that night down in Savannah? The night of Peyton and Jake's wedding?"_

_Lucas nodded. He spoke quietly and Brooke's surprise (again), honestly._

_"How could I forget it?" He sat down next to her. "I fell in love with you all over again that night."_

_**He what? Where the hell was this coming from?** And if this really was how he felt, why hadn't he said that when she had asked him what their night had meant to him? Why hadn't he said that when she had needed to hear it, when she had been so unsure? Why the hell had he waited three freaking years?!_

_Brooke looked away from him and stood up quickly._

_"You're making this really hard for me to say, Lucas."_

_"Say what?" He stood up and walked closer to her. _

_She took a deep breath in before continuing._

_"That night was more than just a drunken night to me, Lucas. Despite the drunk part, it was a really beautiful night we shared together…"_

_"Yeah…it sure was."_

_"I can't even remember a night that meant more to me than that night. That was one of the most important nights of my life, Lucas. And not just because I was finally with you again, but because that night gave me something that I have searched for my entire life."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Love…unconditional love." She took another breath. "Luke, I lied to you and Haley and Nathan last night. I didn't lose touch with you because work kept me busy. I mean, that is part of it, but it's not all of it. There's another reason…and I feel really ashamed for not telling you sooner."_

_"What?"_

_**Okay, **she thought. **I guess it is my turn to be honest.**_

_"I've been keeping some, um…some really big secrets, Lucas. And I never meant to do it, honestly, but…it's like you said last night. It has never been the right time for us. And I was trying to wait for the right time, but it's never going to be the right time. And you need to know this now."_

_"Know what? Brooke, what's going on? What secrets are you talking about?"_

_**Another deep breath in…and exhale, **Brooke coached herself._

_"That night in Savannah, Lucas…that night…we, um…we made a child together. You have a son, Lucas. We have a son."_

_His expression had changed completely from the moment she had uttered the word child. She stared at him then and waited for his response. She waited for him to scream at her, at the very least. But all he did was stare back at her, looking so hurt and so disappointed._

_"Lucas…" she broke the screaming silence. "Lucas, please say something."_

_But he turned away from her, shaking his head._

_"Unbelievable," she thought she'd heard him mumble under his breath before he stormed away._

_"Lucas!" She stepped forward, but he moved faster away. "Lucas, wait please!"_

_But he was gone…and her tears were falling faster._

Brooke looked back at Peyton.

"Yeah," she answered her friend's question. "I told him."

Brooke turned with Logan on her hip, and headed toward baggage claim. Peyton followed her.

"Did you tell him everything?"

Brooke glanced at her.

"Well, what exactly did you tell him?" Peyton asked as they stopped in front of the conveyer belt moving all the luggage. "How much did you tell him?"

"I told him he has a son."

"Okay…" Peyton took Logan from Brooke when she offered him, so that she could grab the suitcase for Peyton. "That's a good start Brooke, but you have to tell him about the other stuff too. You have to tell that you—"

"—Peyton," Brooke interrupted as she dropped the heavy roll-away suitcase down. "Can we not do this right now, please? I know that I still have to tell him everything else too, but I don't even want to think about any of that right now, especially since he stormed away from me before I had the chance to tell anything else."

"Oh, Brooke…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bombard you. It's just… I want the best for you, Brooke. I just…want you to be okay, to be happy."

Brooke smiled as she took Logan back. "I know. And I promise…I am going to talk to him. Thanks for looking out for me, P. Sawyer."

"Always, B. Davis. I'll always be there."

_**So not such a bad cliff hanger that time, right? Well, I hope some questions were answered. Please review though and let me know what you thought. I still have some work to do on the next chapter, but hopefully it won't take so long as it took to get updates up this weekend. I will tell you though, that the next chapter is going to open with Lucas's POV. So finally you will get some insight into how he feels about everything. So please keep reading and reviewing!!**_


	7. Chapter 5

**_I apologize again for the delay in my updates. It's been busier than I thought…balancing two jobs and school and writing. But I find some time whenever I can to write. And I have managed to find time enough to finally get out an update. So here it is. I'll talk about it more at the end._**

**_Chapter Five_**

He slammed the door swiftly the moment he stepped inside the house. He stormed down the hallway until he reached his bedroom. Lucas paced the floor and ran his hands over the top of his head. As he tried to sort out his thoughts, Lucas finally stopped pacing and plopped down on his bed. He balled up his fists and placed them underneath his chin as he tapped one foot against the wood floor unconsciously.

"How could she have kept this from me?" He asked himself once his anger had been somewhat reduced to that of just…hurt. "How could she have not told me that I have a—that we—have a son?"

He shook his head and spoke again to himself. "I just don't get it. She knows I would have been there for here. She had to have known I would've been there for the baby…and for here."

_**Unless…**_his thoughts were silent again. _**Unless she didn't want me to be there?**_

Lucas laid back on his bed and rested his head down on his pillows. He stared up at the ceiling and recalled that night in Savannah again. _**Oh…what an incredible night it had been…**_he remembered. Oh, yes…the night had been so wonderful…and even the morning had been great at first, when he had woken up feeling much, much happier than he had been in months. He remembered that morning vividly too; the morning he had woken up next to Brooke Davis, hoping that they had just gotten the fresh start he had been hoping and waiting for. And then it all came crashing down….

_His lips curved into a smile the moment he had opened his eyes and saw Brooke's beautiful, angelic face across from his. He could just see how silky smooth her skin was, that's how close they were. He wanted to reach over and touch her face, to feel it for himself, but he didn't. He didn't want to wake her._

_Instead, he rolled over. He had to close his eyes instantly though, as the sun shone through a crack between the curtains and the window, right onto his face. He covered his face with his hand and moaned, suddenly made aware of his throbbing headache. _

_Glancing at the beauty next to him first, Lucas climbed out of the bed slowly. He found his clothes scattered about the room and got dressed. Once dressed, he quietly left the room to find some aspirin and hopefully be back before Brooke woke. _

_But she was already awake and sitting up in the bed when he returned. _

"_Hey," he said when he entered the room. He thought to himself, he had never seen a more beautiful sight than he did right then; when the sunlight framed her beautiful body so perfectly. He was disappointed when she covered herself with the bed sheets. _

_He snapped back to reality then and explained to her where he had gone. It was silent for a minute or two while she took a few aspirin herself and dressed herself in the bathrobe he had handed to her (reluctantly, upon her request). _

_As he had watched her, all he could think about was how happy he was in that moment…to be with her. And he realized he never wanted to be without her again. But…he had to know how she felt._

"_So…"he broke the silence. "About last night…"_

"_Yeah…"Brooke returned. "We were both pretty drunk, huh?"_

_He chuckled a little. "We sure were. I remember that much. But I remember we had a lot of fun too."_

"_Yeah…we did." Brooke nodded. Then she paused and he tried to figure out what she was thinking. "That's all it was…right? Just…two good friends having a little fun and trying to forget about the not-so-fun roadblocks life has tossed in our way? I mean…you don't want to turn this, us, last night into something more…do you?"_

_He didn't know how to respond at first. He was somewhat devastated by her question, the way she phrased it. Had their night together really only been nothing more than a drunken night to her? He thought they had reconnected again, had started over. But…apparently, she wasn't thinking or feeling the same way. So what other choice did he have but to lie?_

"_Nah…"he said. "You're right. Last night was…just about two good friends trying to help each other forget. We were drunk and we had a good time. It doesn't need to be turned into anything more than that."_

_Nothing more…they had decided. Even though, he had wanted so much more…_

Lucas had woken that morning with a hangover, yes. But he had also woken with high hopes that he and Brooke had reached a new beginning. Instead, he had learned that the night that he felt had changed his life, hadn't meant anything at all to the woman who had changed his life, the woman who had been there with him when his greatest dream had come true.

Lucas sat up on the bed again, still trying to sort out his thoughts. He was just so angry with her for keeping his son from him. Although…Lucas was even angrier with himself for not being honest with her about his feelings back then. Maybe if he had been honest with her, if he had told he then how much that night had meant to him and how much he loved her, they would be together now. He would have been there with her when she learned she was pregnant. He would have been there for all the doctor appointments, all the pregnancy stuff and getting ready for the baby. And most importantly…he would have been there when their son was born.

But he hadn't been honest with her. And it had cost him two and a half years of being a father to his son and being with Brooke. Even though Brooke had failed to let him in on the fact that they had made a child together, and had kept their son from him for nearly three years, Lucas still felt as though it were his fault. He had been too afraid to be honest with her, to tell her he still loved her because he was afraid she didn't feel the same. He had known then what he should have done, what he should have said. But now…he had no idea what he should do, if anything.

Should he forgive her? Should he tell her now that he still loved her, that for the past three years he has been waiting for her? He knew that he would always love her no matter what, but…he was still so upset at her for keeping this secret. And he was so confused. Millions of questions still ran through his head. He needed answers. He needed to talk to someone who might understand. So, he stood up from the bed quickly, grabbed his keys and left the house.

* * *

It was a short drive there, to the big white house on the river. After pulling into the stone driveway and shutting off the engine, Lucas left his truck, walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Then, he waited for someone to answer.

"Lucas?"

"Hey Andy," Lucas returned, hands in his pockets. "Sorry it's so late, but do you mind if I come in?"

"No, come on in." Andy held the door open for him and closed it when he entered.

"I didn't wake my mom or Lily, did I?" Lucas asked as they walked through the foyer of the big house.

"No, no…Lily is sleeping like a rock. And your mom is still up. She's in the kitchen fixing a midnight snack."

Lucas chuckled.

"You go on in and see her. I'm heading up to bed."

"Okay. Thanks, Andy."

"Oh, anytime. Goodnight, Lucas."

"'Night."

Andy went upstairs while Lucas walked down the hall and turned left into the kitchen.

"Pulling an all nighter?" He smiled as he watched his mother stare at the flat screen television on the wall.

Karen turned and saw him. She smiled. "Lucas! What a surprise."

She stood up to hug him. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I, um…I just needed to talk."

Karen motioned for him to sit down across from her.

"Is everything okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not really sure yet."

"What's going on?" Karen asked concerned.

Lucas lowered his head briefly. "I, um…I talked to Brooke tonight."

Karen nodded. He had told her the previous night, after seeing Brooke at the reunion, that he was going to get together and catch up with her.

"And did you tell her how you feel?" Karen asked sounding hopeful.

Lucas looked up again and nodded. "Yeah…I did."

"And hoe does she feel?"

Lucas stood up then and walked slowly around the counter. Karen watched him and waited patiently for him to answer her. He stopped walking and spoke to her from across the dark green, marble counter top.

"Mom…do you remember Peyton and Jake's wedding in Savannah a couple of years ago?"

"Oh, of course. It was beautiful. What about it?"

"Well, um…you know Brooke and I spent a lot of time together at the reception…talking and drowning our sorrows. I told you all that. You obviously know that I was drinking, that we were drinking too, but…I don't know, it was more than just that to me, Mom. I felt like Brooke and I reconnected that night. I mean, I felt closer to her than I had been in a long time."

Karen nodded, still listening to him. She knew it was best just to sit back and listen and let him get his thoughts out. That's why he came here, she knew.

"Brooke and I…we slept together that night."

Lucas looked up at his mother, waiting for her reaction. She looked surprised, but didn't say anything. She let him continue. He slowly began pacing again.

"I thought it was going to be a fresh start for us." Lucas returned to his stool. "And I thought she was feeling the same way then, but…she didn't. So I didn't say anything to her then about how I felt. And I regret not telling her now."

"Oh Lucas…" Karen moved her hand over her son's hand. "I'm sorry. But…you don't have to feel regret anymore. You told her how you feel when you talked to her tonight, didn't you?"

Lucas nodded again. "I told her that I fell in love with her all over again in Savannah."

Karen nodded and removed her hand. "And what did she say?"

"Well…" Lucas paused and looked up at his mother. "She, um…she told me that we have a son."

"What?" Now she was really surprised. She even shifted in her seat. "You and Brooke have a son?"

"Yeah…apparently."

"Wow…" Karen looked back up at him. He looked so scared and hurt. "Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't really know. I'm hurt mostly. I don't understand how she could keep this from me. I mean we made a child together and in two and a half years, she hasn't mentioned it to me once."

"Well, I am sure she wanted to, Lucas. She was probably just afraid."

Lucas glared at her and she responded before he got angry.

"Look, I am not defending what she did…keeping this from you. I just think that you should consider how she was feeling."

"But what about how I feel, Mom? She obviously didn't consider my feelings. How can she expect me to consider how she felt?"

"Maybe she doesn't expect you to. Maybe she just found the courage to tell you. But what's important now is that you both consider your son now and what is best for him."

Lucas looked away again. He knew she was right. That's why he came here…for her wise, familiar, motherly advice.

"So…what is my grandson's name?"

Lucas looked up. He realized he didn't have an answer to that question…yet.

"I don't know. I, um…I stormed away without thinking before Brooke could tell me anything else."

Karen nodded. After a brief moment of silence, Karen spoke again. "How long is she going to be in town?"

Lucas shrugged again. "I don't know."

"It seems there are quite a few things you don't know regarding Brooke Davis and your son. So…maybe you should talk to her?"

Lucas nodded and looked down again.

"Lucas?" Karen touched her son's knee and he looked up at her. "I know that she hurt you. And I know how hard it is to try and forgive someone who has hurt you. But you have to think about two things now: One, you a have a son…a little boy who needs a father. You have been that little boy."

Lucas nodded slowly. Things were beginning to make sense to him now.

"And second," Karen continued. "You told me that you are still in love with Brooke. So now you have to ask yourself how much. Do you love her enough to forgive her this…what may be her biggest mistake?"

Lucas stared back at his mother as he took in everything she said. Karen advised him to sleep on it and decide in the morning what he should do. Lucas kissed his mother goodbye and peeked in on his little sister before leaving. He got into his car, still running through in his head, everything his mother had said to him. And Brooke's face still stood out in his head.

He stretched out in the driver's seat and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. Despite his anger and his hurt, Lucas couldn't help but smile at the small picture of Brooke smiling back at him.

_She is so beautiful…_he thought. _And she has such a big and wonderful heart …a heart much greater than mine. _

That is what he had been attracted to most…her big heart. _Her big, beautiful forgiving heart._

"You drive me crazy, Pretty Girl," he spoke to the Brooke-picture.

She did drive him crazy. She turned his world upside down time and time again…but he enjoyed it. She had also hurt him. But then again…he had broken her heart too once or twice. And she had forgiven him for it; something that, to most women as strong and independent and loving as her, would be unforgivable.

So of course he could forgive her. He loved her, so could he not? They made a son together and Lucas wanted to be there for his son, as a real, active father. But he wanted to be with Brooke too. Because he could not even fathom a life without Brooke Davis.

* * *

_**Again, I am sorry it took so long for this update. I had a little writer's block with this. But, as you can see, I overcame it. So I hope this wasn't too bad. I wanted to show how Lucas was feeling and reacting to everything. And I know you are all probably really anxious to see some more Lucas/Brooke/Logan interaction. And I promise that is coming in the next chapter. Plus, you will get to see a few more flashbacks of Brooke's about what happened after that night in Savannah. Everything you want answered is coming, so please keep reading. I will get the next chapter up just as soon as you can. But for now…enjoy this one and please, please, please review so I know how I am doing with this! Thanks so much to every one of you who stick with me and always review!**_


	8. Chapter 6

**_YES!! CHAPTER SIX IS FINISHED!! Are you all as excited as I am? Well, I hope that you are, or at least I hope that you like the chapter. It is going to answer most of your questions. Plus…it's longer than my chapters have been. Thanks everyone for waiting for this. I'll say a little more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!_**

**_By the way, in case it gets confusing, this chapter is taking place all in the same night as the last two chapters…it is just later in the evening, and then into the morning. I'm sure you will figure it out, but just in case there is any confusion. Okay…read on!!_**

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

Brooke stared up at the ceiling of her hotel room, as her son slept soundly against her chest. She ran her fingers gently along the back of his soft blond head. She felt so relaxed as she laid back against the couch, listening to and feeling her son breathe, so at peace it seemed.

This was just how her nights had been for two and a half years…quiet, peaceful and beautiful as she held her son close to her chest until he fell asleep. It had become a nightly routine that neither Brooke nor Logan could sleep without having.

It brought a smile to Brooke's face, knowing how attached her little boy was to her. While he looked every bit like his father, Logan, she had come to realize every day since he was born, was very much a Mama's boy. And Brooke was content with that. In fact, it made her happy. Finally, she had someone in her life who truly loved her unconditionally, and who needed her just as much as she needed him, perhaps even more.

Brooke looked down at her little boy again. She brushed some of the short, blond bangs from his face. She stared at him, watching him sleep, and she thought back to the time when her little boy became the scariest, most important part of her life…

* * *

She hadn't even expected it when the doctor told her. She had just gone in for a regular old check up. But then the doctor returned with her blood tests, and…well, (much to her greatest surprise) she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it at first. After all, she hadn't even recognized any symptoms. She hadn't felt nauseous, dizzy, tired or any of that for those first six weeks. (Of course, after she knew she was pregnant, all of that set in; it was obvious to her then…she had to be pregnant with a Scott).

Brooke remembered, she had walked around in a daze after leaving that appointment. She'd asked herself how she could've made such a mistake? How could she have let herself get so close to and sleep with Lucas when she had known in her gut that she would just end up along again? And there she was…alone in New York City with a baby on the way.

She had had no idea what she was going to do at first. She couldn't even sort out her thoughts right away. The city was too much for her right then. She'd needed some peace and quiet. She'd needed to talk to someone…she needed to talk to a friend, someone she could trust.

_She'd arrived in Savannah, Georgia around noon the following afternoon. After collecting her luggage from baggage claim and renting a car, she drove to Peyton and Jake's new home. It was gorgeous, she remembered. It was in a beautiful part of town, the big white house; it overlooked a small, yet beautiful creek. _

_After taking in the site and smiling a little at the beauty of it and of the quiet of the place, Brooke climbed out of the car. She'd headed up to the porch immediately after deciding to come back out for her bags later._

_Brooke rang the bell and stepped back to wait. A small girl, wearing blond pigtails ran up to the door in a pink, overall jumper and white t-shirt. Brooke smiled when the little girl recognized her._

"_Brooke!"_

"_Hey Jenny," Brooke returned, stepping closer to the white screen door. _

_They both looked back behind Jenny, though, when they heard a familiar voice. _

"_Jenny, honey, I told you to wait for—" Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski had stopped mid-sentence and mid walk when she had spotted Brooke standing on the outside of the screen door. _

"_Hey buddy," Brooke said when her friend saw her. "Surprise!"_

_Peyton had smiled and ran over to open the door._

"_Uh…yeah!" Peyton grabbed the seven-year-old girl's hand and pulled her gently out of the way to push the door open for Brooke. "Get in here!"_

_Brooke stepped inside and hugged her best friend._

"_I didn't even know you were coming!"_

"_Hence, the 'surprise!'" Brooke said as they pulled apart._

_Peyton was still smiling when she asked, "Well, so what are you doing here?"_

"_I just, um…I just needed to get out of the city for a few days. I need to clear my head."_

_Peyton nodded. She had always been able to tell when Brooke had something really important to talk about, and that day had been no different._

"_Jenny, honey," Peyton looked down at her stepdaughter. Jenny looked back up at her. "Your dad is out by the pond feeding the ducks. Why don't you go help him?"_

"_Okay! Bye Brooke!"_

_After Jenny disappeared around the corner, Peyton looked back at Brooke._

"_Okay, B. Davis…" she said. "Let's go out back and talk about it."_

_Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and led her through the house, to the kitchen, and finally to the back deck. After she commented on how beautiful the new house was, Brooke finally listened to Peyton and sat down to tell her exactly what was on her mind. She, too, had been surprised by the news, perhaps even more surprised than Brooke had been._

"_What? You're pregnant?" Peyton was standing up by this point. She moved to a seat closer to Brooke. _

"_Yup." Brooke nodded slowly. _

"_Well, how—I mean when? With who?"_

_Brooke paused briefly. "With…Lucas…six weeks ago…the night of your wedding."_

"_Whoa! Talk about a shocker. Brooke, why didn't you tell me?"_

_Brooke shrugged. Sadly, she answered. "Because…it wasn't supposed to mean anything."_

_Peyton looked deep into her friend's face when Brooke looked back up at her._

"_But it did mean something to you, didn't it?"_

_Brooke remained silent as Peyton stared at her. It didn't take long for Peyton to decipher from her expression, what Brooke had been trying to conceal for a very long time._

"_Brooke…you're in love with him, aren't you?"_

_Slowly, as tears formed in her eyes, Brooke nodded. _

"_But he's not in love with me," she finally spoke. _

"_Oh, Brooke…" Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's. "Have you talked to him?"_

_Brooke shook her head. "Like I said, it wasn't supposed to mean anything. And it didn't to him, so…"_

"_Well, maybe Lucas was just afraid to admit how he felt, Brooke. I mean, you told me about the kiss you two shared the night of graduation and all of your emails to each other. And I saw—we all saw how close you two were at the reception. Maybe you should talk to him about it when you tell him you're pregnant."_

_Brooke didn't respond. She even attempted to avoid eye contact, but Peyton caught her look before she could even look away. _

"_You are going to tell him…aren't you?"_

* * *

She had been afraid. She'd needed to figure things out. That's what Brooke had told Peyton. She had to wrap her mind around everything before she could even think about telling Lucas. So Brooke had gone back to New York to try and figure things out. It became increasingly difficult, however, when she realized she and Lucas had made a promise to keep in touch through email. She'd known she couldn't ignore his messages, as she hadn't wanted him to think she was upset with him. But when his messages asked her how she was, Brooke felt guilty every time she omitted telling him she was pregnant.

So finally Brooke decided that she had to tell Lucas, and she had to tell him in person. It was the right thing to do. And she had hoped that maybe when she got there, she might finally have the courage to admit to him how she really felt about him. She had even decided to drive to Tree Hill from New York instead of flying so she would have plenty of time to think about it.

But then she had gotten to Tree Hill. And as she had driven past the river court and had seen Lucas with his hands and lips all over another woman, Brooke had felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest all over again. Clearly, he had moved on after their night together in Savannah. His heart was evidently reserved for someone else then, someone new…someone who wasn't her. And it had broken her heart to see him so happy with someone else. And it had made her so angry with herself for not coming sooner…and for not being honest with him back in Savannah.

So she had turned around and left town again. She had slipped in and slipped out, like she had never been there at all. Because after seeing him with her, with that woman (whom she had later learned was called Lindsey), she had lost all courage to share with him the news that she was carrying his child.

But instead of heading straight for home, Brooke had kept on driving…right on down to Savannah to visit Peyton, Jake and Jenny again. And when she had gotten there, she had discussed what she had seen with Peyton; then she had discussed her plans.

"_I just…I couldn't tell him, Peyton." Brooke spoke sadly as she sat at the island counter in Peyton's kitchen. "Seeing him with whatever her name is…Lindsey, his editor, I guess…according to Haley. Seeing how happy he was with her…I couldn't be the one to ruin that for him. I mean, we're both finally where we've wanted to be for so long."_

"_But you're not, Brooke," Peyton said in a concerned tone. "You're in love with him and you want to be with him, so what about you?"_

"_It's too late for me and him, Peyton. And what I want doesn't matter. I want more for him to be happy, which he obviously is. I don't want to ruin that for him. I _won't _ruin that for him."_

_Peyton nodded. "Okay…whatever you think you have to do, Brooke. But you are definitely wrong about one thing. What you want does matter?"_

_Brooke smiled. "Thanks."_

_Peyton returned the smile and pulled her friend into a hug. After the hug, Peyton asked, "So…what are you going to do now, then?"_

_Brooke took a deep breath before she explained her plans._

"_I am going to do what I've been doing since graduation. I am going to live my life. I'll stay in New York and continue working on _ClothesOverBros _since that really seems to be taking off."_

"_Will you still talk to Lucas?"_

_Brooke had considered the question a moment before she had answered._

"_As long as he keeps talking to me, I will keep talking to him. We promised we'd always be friends, no matter what. And I don't break my promises."_

"_And what about the baby, then?"_

"_The baby…"Brooke looked down as she massaged her still relatively flat abdomen. "The baby will be my strength. I will live happier now because I know I will never be alone. This baby is my family now. And I am going to cherish this blessing and be so, so thankful to have him."_

_Peyton nodded again. She smiled and spoke again. "I'm proud of you, Brooke. You're going to be a great mom."_

"_Thanks. I hope so."_

"_Just one more question, though, and I'll stop questioning you."_

_Brooke nodded. _

_Peyton hesitated. "You know you can trust me with this, but…do you think you'll ever tell Lucas?"_

_Brooke looked down and touched her stomach again before she answered._

"_I honestly don't know. I'd like to think and hope that I can someday. I don't want or like to keep this from him, but…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I just can't tell him right now. Maybe the timing will be better in a few months, but not now. So I guess, to answer your question, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it."_

_Peyton nodded once again. "I guess you've got to do whatever is best for you, Brooke. But you know…the timing is never going to be right. It never us, especially for something like this."_

_Brooke nodded again. "Yeah…I know. But, like I said…I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."_

* * *

But she had never really crossed that bridge, not before her son was born anyway. On March 16, 2010, at 6:41 a.m., Brooke had happily welcomed her beautiful baby boy, Logan Lucas Scott. He had weighed in at eight pounds, eight ounces and was 21 inches long.

How handsome, she remembered he was. That morning stood out so clear to her in her head. The first thing she had done when she had finally gotten to hold him in her arms, was run her hand gently over his soft, dark head. She couldn't believe how much hair he'd had, or how dark it was, considering the rest of his features, from his adorable little face to his brooding, laid back personality, was so very much like his father. Eventually, though, over the next two months or so, his hair had grown lighter and lighter.

Of course, the most memorable part of Logan's birth for Brooke, was when he had finally opened his little eyes. He had looked directly into her teary eyes, and she had been absolutely mesmerized by his bright blue eyes. Brooke had never met a more beautiful or charming person in her entire life.

* * *

Logan moaned softly as he rolled his head over his mother's chest. He was dreaming again. Brooke ran her hand gently over his back in a repetitive motion as she shushed him back to sleep.

"Shh…it's okay, baby…it's okay."

Finally, his head settled on her left shoulder. Brooke kissed his head. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand between her bed and Peyton's (who had been asleep for hours), and she decided she, too, should get some sleep.

Brooke held her son's head close to her shoulder and sat up. She slowly stood up from the bed, being careful not to wake him. She walked a few steps to the blue and black playpen and she carefully laid him down inside. After covering him with his soft, blue blanket, Brooke kissed her fingers and touched them to his head before covering him up.

"Goodnight, baby boy," she spoke softly. "Sleep tight."

After staring at her son a moment longer, Brooke returned to her bed. Since she already exhausted from the events of the past two days, it took no concentration at all for her to fall fast asleep too.

* * *

By the time Brooke woke the next morning, Peyton and Logan were already awake. In fact, it had been them who had woken her.

"Mama's seepin."

Brooke smiled at the sound of her little boy's tiny voice. Her eyes remained closed.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Peyton spoke quietly to Logan.

Brooke could hear them close to her.

"But what do you say we wake her up?"

"A wake her up?" Logan mimicked.

"Yeah…wake her up with a big hug and lots of kisses. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Wet's do it!"

"Alright!"

And suddenly, the little boy had pounced onto Brooke's side (with the help of Peyton).

"Wake up, Mama!"

Brooke rolled over, smiling as she quickly took her son in her arms and began tickling him and kissing his face and neck, making him giggle. Peyton stood back and smiled as she watched them.

"Stop it, Mama!" Logan pleaded through his laughter. "Stop it!"

Finally, Brooke released him. She watched him with a smile as he tried to catch his breath. Brooke pulled her knees up so that Logan was sitting up on her stomach.

"Hi, Mama!" Logan waved when he did finally catch his breath.

"Hey, baby." Brooke straightened her son's blue and yellow Spongebob, short-sleeved pajama top. "Thanks for waking me up…_Aunt Peyton._"

Peyton chuckled. "The opportunity was too cute to pass up."

"Hey!"

Both adults looked at the two-year-old as he spoke. "No kisses?"

Brooke and Peyton both smiled as they leaned in to kiss the toddler's cheeks. Logan giggled as they did. After, Logan escaped from their grasp, and, with Brooke's help, climbed off the bed. Brooke scooted closer to Peyton. They talked a little while they watched him play on the floor in front of the television, which displayed Logan's favorite cartoon, _Spongebob Squarepants. _

"So I guess you finally got some sleep last night?" Peyton asked, glancing at her friend.

Brooke nodded, her eyes still on her son. "Yeah…only after spending hours thinking about everything again."

Silence fell for another minute or two. Then, curious Peyton spoke again.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do next? With Lucas?"

Brooke glanced at Peyton again. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I can't really explain much to him if he won't let me, so…I don't know. I think I just need to give it a little more time…maybe let him come to me. That's all I can really do."

"So…does that mean we're going to be in tree hill for a few more days?"

"Yeah…if that's what it takes. I just know that I can't leave until I have at least told him everything else."

Peyton nodded. "Okay. Well, you know I'm here for you all the way."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

She took her hand. "I want you to know…I really am glad you came. I really don't think I could do this without you."

Peyton nodded. "Like I said…I'm here for you all the way…always."

The two friends hugged.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Peyton asked as Brooke stood up and began searching for a hair tie to pull back her short dark hair. "Are you going to try and find Lucas…or do you want to do something else and get your mind off of it for awhile?"

"Um…"Brooke spotted a white hair tie, reached for it and pulled her hair back. "I don't know."

She placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "First thing's first, I have to run out and get some diapers and snacks for little man. And then…I don't know. It's supposed to be a nice day today. Maybe we could go to the park and get our minds off things for awhile."

"Sounds good." Peyton stood up from the bed, one hand on her pregnant stomach. She walked closer to Brooke. "And…maybe we could have lunch at _Karen's_? And then maybe stop by and see Haley, Nathan and Jamie. You know…since the cat is probably, finally out of the bag by now?"

Brooke stared at her, looking nervous.

"Honey, you can't avoid them all forever."

Brooke nodded. "I know. I'm just…scared."

"I know. But I'm here. Remember? And so is Logan. We'll help you through it."

"Thanks. I just…I know Haley's going to be hurt that I didn't tell her, and—"

"It'll be okay, Brooke. You just have to talk to her, to all of them. That's why you came here, right?"

Brooke nodded again. "Yeah…you're right."

Peyton smiled and squeezed Brooke's shoulders. "Aren't I always?"

Brooke chuckled and bumped her playfully.

* * *

He pulled into the parking lot of the Tree Hill Towers Hotel and he parked in front. After turning off the engine, Lucas leaned against the steering wheel, staring at the entrance to the hotel. He was nervous about going inside. He was nervous about seeing Brooke again after he had stormed off without giving her the chance to explain anything. He was afraid she wouldn't let him in now.

_**Well, you'll never know unless you try, **_Lucas thought to himself. So with a deep breath, he finally climbed out of his truck and made his way inside.

Lucas had met Brooke at her room the previous night before they'd gone out, so he remembered where it was. His nerves had intensified the closer he came, and he was almost sweating by the time he reached the door. He took another deep breath and finally knocked.

He stood up straight as the door opened, but sunk a little in surprise when he saw who had opened the door.

"Peyton?"

Peyton looked surprised too. But she greeted him with a smile. "Hey Lucas…long time, no see."

"Yeah!" Lucas moved in for a hug. After the hug, he stood back and looked her over once. "Well, it looks like life is certainly moving along?"

"Yeah…" Peyton rubbed her stomach.

"So I thought that baby was the reason you couldn't make it here for the reunion. What changed your mind?"

"Well, actually nothing. I came because Brooke needed a friend."

Lucas looked away. He hadn't exactly been a friend when he'd ran away from Brooke the night before.

"Mama?"

Lucas looked up when he heard the toddler's cry. When Peyton turned and walked toward the playpen in the middle of the room, Lucas saw him…the little blond boy, his son, standing up in the playpen. Lucas stepped closer to the door as he watched Peyton lift his son from the bed. Finally, yet slowly, Lucas stepped inside the room. He walked slowly toward Peyton and the little boy.

"So…" Lucas was having trouble finding his words, the right words. He couldn't think of the right words. "This must be, um…"

"Logan." Peyton looked at Lucas as she rocked the little boy on her hip as best she could, being six months pregnant. She smiled back at the boy. "Logan Lucas Scott…aren't you?"

"Logan Lucas…Scott." Lucas repeated, a smile forming on his face. It had a nice ring to it. But the best part…Brooke had given their son his last name, despite them not being together.

"Handsome, isn't he?"

Lucas nodded as Logan looked over at him now.

"He's beautiful."

Slowly, Lucas reached his hand up to touch his son's soft blond head. He moved his hand down and touched the baby's cheek.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas said before bringing his head down to his side. "He looks just like his mother."

"Interesting…"

Lucas and Peyton both turned at the familiar voice. Standing in the doorway, surprised and yet relieved to see Lucas there with their son, was Brooke. She held a plastic bag in one hand as she finished her sentence.

"Because everyday I swear he looks more and more like his father."

Lucas and Peyton both just stared at Brooke as she entered the room and set the plastic bag and her purse down on the dresser. Brooke and Lucas caught each other's eyes and barely brushed against one another as she walked past him and over to Peyton and Logan.

Logan reached for his mother and Brooke took him from Peyton.

"Hey, baby," she said before she kissed his sandy blond head.

Watching Brooke interact with their son, be a mother to their son, Lucas realized he had never seen a sight more beautiful.

"Mama, who dat?" Logan asked, no longer shy as he pointed at Lucas.

Lucas looked to Brooke then, nervous and curious to hear how he would be introduced to his son. Brooke looked back at Lucas and it fell silent between them again.

"Okay…awkward," Peyton broke the silence this time as brushed past the three. "I think I'll go see Haley and Nathan now, since our little secret is out."

Peyton grabbed a set of keys from the dresser and held them up. "I will borrow your car (thanks), and…I'll catch up with you later, Lucas."

"Look out for yourself, kid," Peyton whispered to Logan as she ruffled his disheveled hair. Logan smiled at her. "Love you…see you later."

She kissed the boy's cheek before rushing out of the room.

"Mama…who dat?" Logan asked again.

Brooke pushed her son higher on her hip and finally answered.

"Logan…this is Lucas. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Logan spoke shyly.

Lucas smiled. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to think for that matter; other than, it hurt him that he was introduced as 'Lucas' instead of as dad. He understood that it was probably easier, especially at the awkward moment, for him to be introduced as 'Lucas' than for Brooke to try and explain now to the two year old that he, Lucas, was Logan's father. But still…Lucas wished he didn't have to be introduced at all, that Logan already knew him as his father.

"Mama…I want down."

Brooke set Logan down, per his request. Logan ran over to play with his toys amd Brooke folded her arms as she sat down on the bed to watch him. Lucas glanced at her. He could see in her face that she was just as nervous and afraid as he was. So, hoping to lessen that pain for her, he walked over to her and ended the silence again, at least briefly.

"He really is beautiful, Brooke."

Brooke smiled up at him. And Lucas returned the smile. _Oh, how he had missed that beautiful, unique smile…_

"You're really good with him."

Brooke looked back at her son. "Sometimes I wonder if I really am. But I love him, that's for sure. I never knew I could love someone so much, but…it's amazing. He changed my life. He's my whole life."

Lucas nodded, looking toward Logan again. "He's mine too, now."

Brooke looked at Lucas as he sat down next to her. Lucas swallowed and rubbed his hands together as he tried to figure out what to say next. He had never found it this hard to talk to her before.

"I'm, um…I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night. I—"

"—No, Lucas, it's—"

"—No, its not," Lucas interrupted. "It's not okay. I stormed off without even giving you a chance to explain, and I'm sorry. I was just…shocked and upset at not having the chance to be there for our son…or for you like I promised you once I would be."

Brooke nodded. "I know that I hurt you…by not telling you. And I have regretted it everyday, especially now. I want you to know that I wasn't trying to keep you from your son. I was just…I really didn't want to interrupt your life. Plus…I was afraid."

Lucas looked at her, confused. "Afraid of what?"

"The same thing I've always been afraid of…my heart and my feelings for you."

Lucas stared at her. _Her feelings for him?_ Did that mean what he thought (and hoped) it meant?

It was silent in the room again; that is, until Logan approached and interrupted the awkward silence. Brooke and Lucas both looked down at him as he held out a hand-sized red fire truck toy.

"Truck," Logan said.

Brooke smiled and watched as Logan and Lucas interacted. Lucas smiled too, and he spoke to his son.

"Yeah…that's a fire truck, huh?"

"Truck!" Logan pushed the toy into Lucas' hand.

"He likes to share," Brooke explained, aware of what her son was trying to do. Lucas looked at her. "He wants you to play."

Lucas looked back at Logan and smiled again. He moved down to the floor for a few minutes to play with his little boy.

"Let's see how fast it can go, okay buddy?"

Logan stood next to Lucas and watched, curiously, as Lucas pushed the toy truck across the room.

"Whoa!" Logan squealed excitedly, amused at what Lucas had done.

Brooke laughed and Lucas chuckled as they watched Logan chase after his truck. Logan then went back to his bag of toys on the floor. Lucas moved back up on the bed. He and Brooke watched Logan play in silence a few minutes longer, neither one of them aware that the other was wondering how to jump start the conversation again.

_Just think of something to say…_Brooke thought to herself. _You've got so much you need to say and you've been silent long enough._

_Say something, Lucas…_Lucas's eyes were still on Logan as he thought. _You need to work things out with her. You love her and you need to tell her that this time._

Someone had to start somewhere, so finally Brooke did.

"So…you and Lindsey are really over, huh?"

Lucas nodded and they finally looked at one another.

"Yeah…" Lucas answered. "We've been over for awhile. She's just my editor now."

Brooke wanted to ask why they weren't together anymore, but decided not to just then. Instead, Lucas changed the subject.

"So you didn't just come back for the reunion, did you?"

Finally, it seemed they were getting to the conversation Lucas had come for, the conversation Brooke had tried to have with him the previous night.

"No," Brooke answered. "I came back because I wanted you to know about your son."

"Why?"

Brooke looked at him confused. "Why? Because…he needs a father, and you deserved to know about him."

"Yeah, well, I deserved to know about him two years ago." Lucas tried to express his feelings as gently as he could. "You could have told me about him two years ago, or at the very least, you could have mentioned in any of the emails we've had over the past three years. But you didn't."

Brooke looked away from him, embarrassed and disappointed in herself again. She'd always expected he'd feel this way, so it was no surprise to her. In fact, she understood it.

"So why now, Brooke?" Lucas continued, still speaking calmly. "What changed your mind and convinced you to tell me about him now?"

"Mama," Logan interrupted again, looking at Brooke from the floor. "I want my juice."

_Just in time…_Brooke thought as she stood up. She had a moment to think about the best way to explain, the best way to answer the question Lucas had just posed. She pulled a spill-proof toddler cup full of apple juice from the mini-fridge and handed it to Logan. She turned and faced Lucas again, just as he stood up from the bed.

"Why now, Brooke?" Lucas asked her again, desperate for the answer, (desperate to know if he was her reason for coming back and coming clean).

Brooke exhaled sharply and crossed her arms, so each hand held an elbow. She was nervous again, and working really hard to keep the tears pushed back inside.

"Because…I missed you, Lucas."

He smiled a small smile. That was the answer he'd been hoping for. He listened, though, without interruption as she finished explaining. Although what she said had brought a smile to his face, Lucas was concerned over the tears he could see forming in her eyes as she continued.

"And because that night…that night we spent together did mean something to me. It really meant everything to me, not just after because of Logan, but it meant everything then, when it happened, because I did want it to become something more. I wanted _us _to become something more."

With his hands in his pockets, Lucas studied her face, still trying to figure out what she was feeling now, what she was feeling about them.

"Why didn't you just tell me all that then, Brooke?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I wasn't sure how you felt. And because…well, I didn't feel like I had the right to."

"Why?" Lucas pushed. He was getting somewhere with her finally. He was sure he was getting somewhere, as long as she kept answering his questions honestly and without hiding her heart (something they both had obviously done too much of).

Her next answer came slowly, but was clearly honest.

"Because I pushed you away, Lucas." She paused and he waited for further explanation (confused as hell).

Brooke took a breath and continued. "We broke up the last time because I said I stopped missing you. But the truth is, I never stopped missing you. I never stopped loving you either, but—"

"—But you pushed me away." Lucas stared at her, finally understanding (at least somewhat) why she'd been afraid to tell him how she felt.

"I tried to make things right with us," Lucas continued. "I tried to show you how I really felt, prove to you that I loved you, but you wouldn't let me…you wouldn't give me the chance. You said you just wanted to be friends."

Brooke nodded, the tears finally escaping from her eyes.

"And that night…" she started again. "That night I made you think that what happened didn't mean anything. I didn't intend to do that, to make you think that, but I know now that's how it sounded when I asked you, and I am so, so sorry. I should have told you how I felt, but I didn't. I pushed you away again. I hid from you because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Brooke shrugged again and glanced away briefly. "Of what I'm always afraid of, Luke. I was afraid of not being good enough, of not being good enough for you."

"What?" Lucas was shocked by her revelation. "Brooke, that's…that's crazy!"

He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his deep blue eyes as he continued. "Of course you are good enough. You have always been good enough. You have always been more than enough for me. Brooke…you were everything to me."

He took a short pause to swallow before finishing his thought. "You still are everything."

He moved in closer and swallowed nervously again. Their faces were inches apart. But they didn't get much closer before Brooke pulled away.

"No," she said, turning away from him and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why, Brooke?" Lucas asked, disappointed and frustrated. He'd thought they had finally gotten somewhere. "Why are you fighting this?"

Brooke shook her head. She glanced down at Logan briefly, who had fallen asleep on the floor with his blanket and his cup. Lucas stepped up to her, turned her around gently and forced her to look at him. He wasn't going to let her get away again.

"Brooke…be honest." He paused again and stared right into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Do you love me?"

She tried to turn her head away again and avoid eye contact, but again, Lucas gently pushed her chin back to face his.

"Brooke…do you still love me?"

Tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks, Brooke finally answered.

"Yes," she whispered.

Lucas smiled and leaned in closer. This time, their lips finally met, but only briefly. Brooke pushed against his chest with her hands, forcing him away before they got too close again.

"No," she said. "I can't…I can't do this, Lucas."

"Yes you can, Brooke." He tried to stay calm and not get frustrated, but that was proving difficult. "We can do this. We can be together again if it's what we both want, and it is. I know it will be different. It will be forever this time. There isn't anything that can come between us now."

He stepped closer again, but she stepped back and turned away, still afraid to get too close.

"Damn it, Brooke!" Lucas threw up his hands, having lost control of containing his anger and frustration at her fear and hesitance. "I don't understand why you're doing this now! Why are you giving me mixed signals? You said you love me, but you're acting like you don't want to be with me. What's going on?"

Brooke spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Lucas."

"Don't be sorry, Brooke. Just be honest, please…with yourself and with me. I deserve that much. Please…just…just let me love you."

"I…I want to, Lucas. I want to…but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me? Brooke, what are you talking about?"

She stared at him intensely. She could see the pain in his eyes and it killed her to be the reason for it. But she didn't want to cause him anymore pain, which is why she couldn't get too close to him again.

But as he stared back at her, waiting, Brooke could see that not knowing why was already hurting him. And maybe, by answering his question, by telling him the truth, the real reason why…she could end at least that little pain. Or maybe not.

On the other hand, she couldn't stand her own pain anymore. The loneliness on top of everything else had gotten to be too much for her. She needed comfort, someone to hold her and calm her fears. She wanted so desperately now for him to be that for her.

"Brooke—"

"I'm sick, Lucas."

* * *

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Shocked? Angry at my somewhat evil, sad cliff hanger? Well, review then and tell me (or even yell at me if you're feeling the urge, as I am sure many of you are…lol) whatever it is you think.**_

_**So now you know what the big secret is, or at least you have an idea. The explanation to this cliff hanger will also come in time. I am going to have Lucas' reaction, as well as some flashbacks, probably in the next chapter. I still have a little bit more research to do on Brooke's illness, as well as organizing my ideas and planning ahead. So it is probably going to be a little while again, but not too long I hope. School is out for two months now, and I am still working two jobs, but I should have a little more free time to work on this and my other story. So please be patient with me, **_

_**I also have Can't Ever Forget ideas and a couple of oneshot ideas to get out of my head too, so maybe those can keep you all occupied until my next ud. I realize how cruel it is, leaving you all with a cliffhanger like that, but unfortunately this is all I have written so far (this and like 5 different endings to this story…lol-which you all will get read…yes, all the endings you will get to read. What I plan to do is end the story with the ending I decide concludes the story best, and then I will share the alternative endings with you. But we are still a long way from getting to those. Anyway, much research and writing still needing to be done. And you all still need to review, so please do so. It's those reviews that really inspire me and keep me writing faster.**_

_**I really need to know what you all think, considering I spent TWO WEEKS on this chapter alone. You all should know how special you are…lol. Seriously, though…please, please review. I'm sure most of you know how it feels to not get any or many reviews on your own work. Thanks to those of you who always remember to review! It is greatly appreciated!!**_

_**--Maureen**_


	9. Chapter 7

**_Hey loyal readers_**

**_Hey loyal readers! I have another update for you. Sorry it took me awhile, I had to do some research on Brooke's illness. I am pretty sure a lot of what is explained is accurate. I am only a nursing student though, so if I made any mistake I am sorry. Anyway, I'm not really sure how well written this chapter is. It isn't my best work, but I hope it isn't too confusing. Please review and let me know. Thanks everyone!_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"I'm sick, Lucas."

Brooke turned her head towards him. Staring back at her, Lucas looked both confused and afraid. He sounded terrified as he spoke.

"Y-You're sick? W-hat do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sick, Lucas. I have a heart condition."

Now there were tears in Lucas' eyes.

"What kind of condition?" He asked gently.

Brooke looked away and rubbed her hands together, remembering.

"Brooke…" The doctor had spoken slowly, as if bracing himself as well as Brooke for the news he was about to reveal. "You have a heart condition known as dilated cardiomyopathy, or DCM."

_Brooke had been lying in a hospital bed with Peyton standing next to her, holding Logan. She'd watched the doctor as he'd sat down slowly on a stool. After he'd spoken, Brooke swallowed before she spoke._

"_D-Dilated cardio—what?"_

"_Dilated cardiomyopathy," the doctor had said again. He had explained further. "It's a type of cardiomyopathy, which involves inflammation of the heart muscle. Dilated, or congestive, cardiomyopathy is the most common form of this condition. With it, the heart cavity is enlarged and stretched, what is known as a cardiac dilation."_

"_I-I don't understand." Brooke had shaken her head. "What does that mean? How did I get this?"_

"_A cardiac dilation makes the heart very weak," the doctor continued. "And with a weak heart, it is difficult for blood to be pumped normally. Often times, it causes arrhythmias, or abnormal heart rhythms that can result in fainting, which is what happened with you."_

_The news had been overwhelming. But she still hadn't fully grasped what he had just explained to her._

"_How did I get this?" She'd asked him again._

_The doctor had shaken his head before speaking again. "Unfortunately, this condition, in its primary form, cannot be attributed to a specific cause. Sometimes there can be multiple causes, none of which, though, we can attribute to your case. I mean you're young and you're otherwise healthy, so—"_

"—_But that's exactly it," Peyton had interjected with tears in her eyes. "She is young. She's only 22 years old. And she has always been healthy. So how could she have possibly gotten this? How could she have not known she had it?"_

_The doctor had shaken his head again. "I'm sorry. I really wish there were more answers I could offer you, but there aren't. All I can now is help you to cope with it and refer you to a cardiologist who can help you treat it."_

Brooke could see that the fear had grown in Lucas' eyes as she finished telling him about her condition. There were no words exchanged as he pulled her closer to him. The only sound was of her muffled sobs as she cried into his chest. Lucas pressed his lips against her soft head, trying with everything he had to stay strong for her and not to break down in tears too.

After a minute, Brooke pulled away from him. But they remained standing close to one another, staring into each other's eyes. She could see the pain and the fear in his eyes, just as he could see the pain and the fear in hers.

Wanting so desperately to take it all away for her, Lucas leaned in closer and gently touched her lips with his own. His lips felt so warm and inviting against hers. And though she wanted to accept his invitation and keep going, Brooke pushed him away.

"No, Lucas," she said as she pushed against his chest. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked in almost a pleading voice.

Brooke tried to avoid his eyes as she answered, "I already told you why."

She tried to turn around then, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Brooke…" He turned her around to face him. "Please…don't push me away. I know you're afraid, and I understand, but—"

"—No you don't!" Brooke snapped. She glared at him through glistening eyes. "You don't understand! No one understands what I am going through."

"Then, let me understand, Brooke." Lucas spoke calmly despite her shouting. "Let me help you through this. Let me be here for you."

Brooke shook her head. "No, I can't."

Finally, she managed to pull away from him and walk a few steps away. She looked down at Logan asleep on the floor with his blanket and toys, and she tried to collect herself. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and she sniffled.

"I think you should go now, Lucas."

"What?" He was confused by her request.

Brooke turned around to face him again.

"I need some time alone. I'm really tired and I need to rest."

"Brooke, we need to talk—"

"—We did talk, Lucas." Brooke moved toward the door. "And I don't have the energy to talk about it anymore. So if you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone."

Brooke opened the door and stood across from him with her hand still on the door handle. Lucas stared back at her, determined not to leave from his spot near the bed, determined not to leave her.

"Lucas, please…" she asked, pleading.

He saw the tears form in her eyes again. Seeing her beginning to break down again, and wanting more than anything to take all of her pain away, Lucas did the only thing he could do to help her in that moment.

Lucas walked slowly toward Brooke and the door. He stopped and looked at her again. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not giving up on you, Brooke Davis," he whispered softly. "I love you."

Brooke tried with her every being not to look at him, or stop him as he left her room. She closed the door just as soon as he stepped out. Not being able to control herself anymore, Brooke slid down against the door and cried.

Outside her door, Lucas stood still, staring at the white wood. Had that conversation really just happened? Had Brooke really just tell him that she's sick, that she has a heart condition? Yes, unfortunately, it was all true. He wished more than he wished for life that it wasn't true. But it was. And there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even hold her as he heard her sobbing on the other side of the door. And being unable to hold her while she cried, unable to stand listening to her cry, Lucas turned and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Peyton," Haley spoke with a smile. "I'm really glad you decided to come after all."

"I am too," Peyton said, nodding. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Nathan said, sitting next to Peyton at the table.

"And Jamie…" Peyton continued with a smile. "I can't believe how big he's gotten."

"Tell me about it," Haley said. "I can't believe he's five years old already."

"I can't believe you are pregnant," Nathan spoke with a smile to Peyton. "I mean I never thought I'd see Peyton Sawyer willingly get fat."

Peyton and Haley both dropped their jaws. Haley smacked Nathan as they all broke into a smile.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley said sternly when she smacked him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Nathan chuckled, throwing up his hands. "You look beautiful, Peyton."

"Thank you," Peyton said, touching her belly.

"So did you and Jake find out what you're having?" Haley asked.

Just as Peyton was opening her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. All three of them looked down the hall toward the door.

"Oh, hold that thought," Haley said as she stood up. "I'll get the door."

Haley hurried down the hall to answer the door, a smile still on her face. But the smile quickly left her face when she opened the door and found Lucas standing there with red, swollen eyes.

"Lucas…" Haley said, suddenly very afraid. "What's wrong?"

Lucas had a difficult time finding his words. Saying it out loud would make it even more real. And it was already too real for him.

"Brooke…she's sick."

"What?" Haley returned in complete disbelief at what she'd just heard. "Come in here, Lucas."

He stepped inside and Haley closed the door.

"What do you mean Brooke is sick?" Haley asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's her heart."

Haley and Lucas looked over at Peyton when she spoke. She and Nathan had just entered the foyer.

"You know what's wrong with Brooke?" Haley asked, still in shock and a little angry that Peyton hadn't mentioned anything in the hour she'd spent here.

Peyton nodded. She looked down briefly, in sadness and in guilt. "She wouldn't let me tell anyone. She wanted to be the one to tell you."

"How much do you know?" Lucas asked her.

"All of it. I was there for all of it."

"All of what?" Nathan asked, also very concerned.

"Peyton," Haley started again. "What's wrong with Brooke's heart?"

Peyton looked at them all before moving into the den, to which they all followed her. They all sat around together on the couch and the chairs surrounding. Peyton took a deep breath in before she began.

"We found out just a few months ago," Peyton started. "It was Logan's birthday. Brooke brought Logan down to celebrate his birthday with us. I remember, she was really tired most of the time we were there. I asked her about it, if something was wrong. She said she was just tired from work, from school and balancing it all on top of Logan. And that made sense, you know?

"But then…she fainted. We were just standing around, watching Jenny and Logan play when Brooke just passed out. It—"

"—Hang on," Haley interrupted. "Logan?"

Peyton looked up, realizing that Nathan and Haley still didn't know about Brooke's little boy.

"Did she…" Haley looked even more confused. "Did Brooke have a baby?"

"Yes," Lucas answered.

Haley and Nathan both looked at Lucas now.

"You know?" Haley asked, still in shock.

Lucas nodded. "Only since last night. Logan…is my son too."

"What?" Nathan and Haley replied in unison.

"I'll explain later," Lucas offered. He turned to Peyton. "Please go on."

Peyton nodded. "It took a few minutes to wake her up. Once we did, I drove her to the emergency room to get her checked out, despite her protests that she was fine. I didn't want to take any chances. When we got there, the doctor ran some blood tests and tests on her heart. And when he came back with the results, he said she has a heart condition known as dilated cardiomyopathy."

"Oh my gosh," Haley said, nearly in tears now.

"What exactly is that?" Nathan wondered.

"It's a congestive heart condition," Lucas spoke, remembering everything Brooke had explained to him. "It means she has an enlarged, stretched heart cavity, which makes it difficult for her heart to pump normally. It causes her to have arrhythmias, which often results in fainting."

Lucas looked over at Peyton again. "Did I get all that right?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well, so…"Haley shook her head as she tried to digest this devastating news about one of her dearest friends. "How do they treat it? Will she be alright?"

Lucas looked back at Peyton, anxious for this answer. Peyton looked down briefly, shaking her head. "I'm not really sure. The doctor we saw said that she needs to see a specialist, a cardiologist. He said a cardiologist might be able to give her better answers after a closer examination of her condition. A cardiologist will better be able to treat her, but…"

"But what?" Lucas asked, still concerned.

Peyton sighed. "Brooke…she still hasn't gone to see any of the specialists the doctor referred her to in New York."

"Why not?" Haley asked, her hand still on her chest.

Peyton shrugged. "I've been asking her that for three months. She says there is no need for her to go because she already knows what the specialist will tell her. But I know she's just—"

"—Afraid," Lucas finished.

Peyton nodded. She began to cry then. "I told her she needs to go. I have begged her to go, but she's just so damn stubborn, even with this; something she can't afford to be stubborn with. And I just…I don't know how else I can help her anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Shh…" Haley pulled Peyton into a hug. "It'll be okay. She will be okay. We will all make sure of that."

Lucas stood and backed out of the room, trying still to deal with all this new information. First, he learns that Brooke is seriously sick. And now he learns that she hasn't done anything about it, that she hasn't taken herself for treatment. What did this mean, he wondered. Was she just giving up? No…not Brooke. He knew her better than that. She wouldn't just give up without a fight, and especially not while she has their son to think about.

"Hey," Nathan stepped up next to Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head. When he looked back at Nathan, there were tears in his eyes again.

"Brooke is sick. The mother of my son, the love of my life…is sick. How could I possibly be okay?"

Lucas turned away.

"She's going to be okay, Luke." Nathan spoke softly.

Lucas nodded, thinking to himself. _She has to be okay. She just has to be._

* * *

"You look just like your daddy, you know that?"

Brooke stared down at her little boy as she sat with him out on the balcony of her hotel room. As if he knew what she was talking about, Logan smiled and shrugged shyly. Despite the sadness she was still feeling, Brooke smiled.

"You are too cute." Brooke kissed her son's sandy-blond head and leaned back in the patio chair. Logan leaned against her chest.

"Hey you."

Brooke looked up at Peyton when she heard her voice.

"Hey," she said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't make a whole lot of noise," Peyton reasoned as she moved over to a chair across from Brooke.

Peyton sat down and the two remained quiet at first. But Peyton could see the hurt in her best friend's eyes.

"So you told Lucas?" She asked, though already knowing the answer.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. He knows everything now."

"Are you okay?" Though, Peyton could already see that she wasn't. Brooke's response only confirmed it.

"How can I ever be okay, Peyton?" Brooke cried out. "I'm sick, but I don't want to be sick. I don't want to leave my son."

"Hey, hey…" Peyton leaned forward. "You're not going anywhere."

Brooke seemed to ignore Peyton as she continued to cry. "I don't want to leave him. I…I love him."

Peyton didn't have to ask which 'him' Brooke was referring to now. The look in her eyes and the love in her voice when she spoke the words said it all.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" She asked.

Brooke shook her head again. "I can't. It's too hard."

"Brooke."

Peyton continued when Brooke looked up at her. "I know that you're afraid. Okay? And he knows that you're afraid. But he wants to help you through it, as do I. Lucas loves you. He wants to be there for you because he loves you. And he wants to be there for Logan too."

They both looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"He needs his father, Brooke. And so do you. You can't push Lucas away, not now. You need him, and he needs you. He needs to know more about his son, and he needs to know how you feel."

"Here…"Peyton stood up and reached for Logan. "Let me take my godson."

Brooke sat forward and passed the now sleeping boy up to her. Peyton took him inside and Brooke followed her in, sliding the door closed behind her. A knock on the door startled Brooke.

"Who could that be?" Brooke asked. "It's after eleven."

Peyton looked back at Brooke, not surprised by the knock as Brooke had been.

"He needs to know, Brooke. He needs to know that you do love him."

Brooke looked at the door again, then back at Peyton as she draped Logan's blue and white diaper bag over her shoulder; Brooke now realizing who was on the other side of the door. Peyton moved toward the door.

"Peyton, where are you—"

Peyton opened the door, revealing Lucas standing on the other side, waiting. Brooke only stared at him.

"Logan and I will be in the room next door tonight," Peyton explained. "You trust me, right?"

Brooke nodded. "Of course."

Peyton nodded. "Good. Now…it's time for you to trust him."

Peyton left and closed the door after Lucas had entered. For a minute, neither of them said anything. Lucas was a little surprised when Brooke spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

He moved closer as she continued. "I'm sorry I kicked you out earlier. I was just…I don't know. Overwhelmed, I guess."

Lucas nodded. "I know. But you don't have to be sorry. I understand. I mean I understand that you were overwhelmed."

Lucas paused and stared at her a moment. She was still so afraid and so vulnerable, he could see. And he wanted to take that away for her. He wanted to save her. But she had to let him first.

"I also understand why you are afraid," he continued. "I know that you're afraid of what might happen to you. I know that you're afraid of how it will effect Logan, and how afraid you are of even the idea of leaving him behind. And even though I believe—no—I know that you aren't going anywhere, I understand why you're afraid."

Lucas swallowed before he finished. "I understand why you're afraid, Brooke…because I am afraid too."

Tears slipped down Brooke's cheek as Lucas moved even closer to her. Lucas reached for her hands and Brooke took his. She stared into his eyes as he went on, falling more and more in love with him with every word.

"But we can be afraid together, Brooke. We can get through this together. I will stand by your side, whether you want me to or not. I am going to be there for you, Brooke. Because I am the guy for you. Because I love you. Because you are the mother of my son, my beautiful son. And because there is absolutely no life without you."

Lucas leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. They parted briefly, their foreheads pressed together. Then, Brooke kissed Lucas' lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered, when they pulled apart again, finally admitting to him what her heart had been feeling for so long.

Lucas smiled. "I love you too, pretty girl."

He pushed back a strand of her chocolate brown hair and kissed her again. Brooke nuzzled her face into his neck. When they pulled away, Lucas stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you for letting me in."

He held her hand up and kissed her fingers.

"You should probably get some rest," he said, releasing her hands. "But I'll come by in the morning, okay?"

Brooke nodded. She watched him walk towards the door, but realized how comfortable she'd just felt in his arms, how safe and unafraid she'd felt, if only for that moment. She wasn't ready to let that go. She didn't want to let that go…ever.

"Lucas, wait."

Lucas turned at her voice. "Yeah?"

"Will you, um…will you stay with me tonight? Will you stay and just hold me?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course."

He moved back over to her then. And after they turned out the lights, they laid down in the bed together, Lucas with his arms wrapped around Brooke. Finally, he had her back in his arms. Finally, for the first time in months, if only briefly, Brooke felt like everything would be alright. Still, neither of them could help from wondering. _Would everything be okay?"_

* * *

**_So there it is. Let me know what you think. Again, I'm sorry if it sucked. I did the best that I could. It took me a few days to actually get it right after I finished the research. But it's up now and I am anxious to know what you think._**

_**Also, I forgot to mention at the beginning, for this story, Lucas never had a heart condition. Just Brooke in this story. Anyway, I'll probably have more to say in my next update, which I still have some developing to do. So I am not sure when the next update will be. But in the meantime, please review!! Thanks again!**_

_**--Maureen**_


	10. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this update. I had to plan out some ideas. More on all that at the end. Enjoy this and please review! Thanks!_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

Brooke woke the next morning feeling happier than she had been in a long time. Her happiness now, she knew, was due in great part to the man sleeping next to her. He, Lucas that is, had been so patient with her. And his patience had already helped her begin to heal. All her secrets were out in the open now; she had nothing left to hide. Now, with her guilt gone and Lucas on her side and supporting her, she could focus completely on her health and getting better.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she saw him sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled, reached up and touched his cheek gently. The back of her hand ran along his recently shaved, smooth chin. Slowly, Lucas began to open his eyes.

He smiled at her. "Hey, pretty girl."

Brooke returned the smile. "Hey, handsome."

They stared at one another in silence for a few minutes. Lucas took her hand and he laced his fingers with hers as they laid face to face in the hotel bed. Brooke smiled and bit her bottom lip as he kissed her fingers.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," Brooke said.

"Thank you for asking me to stay," Lucas returned. "Thank you for letting me in."

Brooke scooted closer to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've wanted to tell you about my heart ever since I found out," Brooke said after she had situated herself in his arms and against his body. "First, I had to come to terms with it. Then, I was sure, I would be able to tell you. But the truth is…I still haven't come to terms with it."

Lucas kissed her head. "It's okay. Like I told you last night, I understand where you are at right now with this. But I'm going to help you through it."

The two of them fell silent again as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Brooke?" Lucas spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Brooke muttered quietly.

Lucas paused before continuing. "Peyton told us last night that you haven't gone to see a specialist since you found out about your condition. And we know it's mostly because you're afraid, but…you have to go, Brooke. You have to take care of yourself; you have to get better so that you can be here for Logan…and for me."

"I know."

"Promise me that you'll go?" Lucas asked, his chin resting on her head.

"I promise."

Brooke looked up and kissed him. She looked down and played with his fingers as they lay across her middle. She spoke to him softly and casually.

"There's a doctor back in New York who is supposed to be one of the greatest in cardiology, specifically with my condition."

"Okay," Lucas said. "Then, we'll go see him."

Brooke furrowed her brow in curiosity. She rolled back around and looked at him with her curious stare. "We?"

Lucas sat up in the bed, still fully dressed in his clothes from the previous day. Brooke sat up next to him and waited for his explanation.

"I want to go with you," he started. "When you and Logan go back to New York tomorrow night, I want to come with you. I want to move there with you."

"What? Lucas—"

"—I want to come, Brooke. And I am going to come. I want to come not only because I want to make sure you'll be alright, but because I promised you I would help you through this. I want to help with Logan. I want to get to know my son and be a bigger part of his life. And…I want to be with you."

Brooke looked away briefly. She glanced down at her hands and then back at Lucas.

"You know that I love you, Luke. And I love that you want to be with me and with Logan, but…What about your life here?"

Lucas took both of her hands again.

"You are my life, Brooke. You and Logan are my life. You two are what matter most. I cannot imagine my life without either of you. And I am coming with you, whether you want me to or not."

Staring into his blue eyes, Brooke leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Lucas pushed back a strand of Brooke's dark brown hair and smiled. "Anything for you, pretty girl."

Brooke smiled as he leaned in and they kissed again. A knock on the door interrupted them, however.

"It's probably, Peyton." Brooke said when they both looked over at the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly. Sure enough, Peyton entered the room smiling as she carried Logan in with her.

"Someone here," Peyton said, walking toward her friend as Brooke stood up from the bed wearing her own smile. "Woke up looking for mommy."

Brooke reached for the blond-headed boy in her arms.

"Hey…handsome." She kissed his chubby little cheek. "Good morning. Were you a good boy for Auntie Peyton?"

Peyton crossed her arms over her belly and smiled. "Yes he was. He was a very good boy. He slept all night without a single fuss."

Brooke smiled back at her son.

"Good boy, Logan."

Logan began to wriggle in her arms.

"Down!" He mumbled with the pacifier in his mouth.

Brooke set her son down on the floor. Logan ran immediately for his cars and trucks still on the floor. Lucas moved down to the floor to play with him. Brooke and Peyton both watched with smiles. Peyton looked back at Brooke and noticed the grin she was wearing. It was happy grin, a grin Peyton hadn't seen her make in the longest time.

"So it looks as if you two made up?"

Brooke looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you, Peyton."

Peyton nodded. "Anytime, B."

The friends hugged. As they pulled away, Peyton spoke again.

"But you know you've still got a few others to explain things to, right?"

Brooke nodded, her smile gone now as she tried to imagine her friends' reactions.

"I know," she said. "I will. What about you? What are you going to do today?"

"I am going to go see my dad. I called him and he's home, so I'm going to spend the day with him before we leave tomorrow night."

"Okay. Well, have fun."

Peyton glanced at Lucas and Logan on the floor. Logan was giggling loudly as Lucas tickled him on the floor.

"You too, Brooke."

Brooke waited until Peyton left before she moved back over to the bed. She sat down on the end of the bed and continued to watch Lucas bond with their son. After a few more minutes of tickling and playing airplane with him, Lucas put Logan back down and joined Brooke on the bed.

"So…" he started. "What do you have planned for you—our—last night in Tree Hill?"

"Well…" Brooke took a deep breath. "First off, I really need to go see Nathan and Haley."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

"I want to go see your mom too."

"Okay, but um…I already told her about Logan."

Brooke nodded. "I figured. But I still need to see her, to talk to her."

Lucas nodded again. He glanced down at his son on the floor. Logan was making car noises and smashing the cars together in typical little boy fashion.

Lucas looked at Brooke again. "Would you mind if I took care of him while you see Nathan and Haley? Maybe I can take him to meet my mom and Lily?"

Brooke smiled. "Of course you can take care of him, Lucas. He's your son."

Lucas returned the smile. _His son…_he liked the sound of that.

"But, um…" Brooke glanced at her feet briefly. She looked back up with a smile on her face. "I thought that, maybe, we could all go together…as a family."

Lucas' smile grew. _A family…_that had an even better ring to it.

"I'd like that," he said.

"Good. Me too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_So a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. This chapter was more like a filler/fluff piece for all you brucas fanatics like me. Plus, I wanted something up for you before my classes start again and I am swamped with homework, work and more work. So anyway…let me know what you think of this and I will try to get another update up just as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone_**

_**COMING UP:**_

_**Brooke & Lucas go to see Nathan and Haley**_

_**While Brooke tries to explain and smooth things over with Haley, Lucas and Nathan take Logan and Jamie to the park**_

_**Lucas tells Karen his plan to move to New York to be with Brooke & Logan**_

_**How will Karen react to his news, and the news that Brooke is sick?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out more!**_


	11. Chapter 9

**_This is probably beginning to sound like a broken record now, but I am SO SO SORRY about my infrequent updates lately_**

**_This is probably beginning to sound like a broken record now, but I am SO SO SORRY about my infrequent updates lately. Like I warned before, school and work have completely taken over my life. It's so bad, I don't even get to sit at home and watch the show on Monday nights—I have to tape it (except for the season premiere…I actually did get to see that on tv. Thank you Labor Day! Lol)_**

_**Anyway, even though I have had absolutely no time to write, this story and Can't Ever Forget have been still stuck on my mind everyday. I try and think about where I am going to go with both of the stories at the end of the day before I go to sleep. I still haven't had time to get the next chapter on Can't Ever Forget going yet, though I know what I am going to do with it. However, thankfully, for this story, I had the next chapter started before classes started. So even though it isn't the complete chapter, I decided I am just going to post what I have right now and post the second part later because I really don't know when the next time will be that I will have a chance to update. I fear it may not be until winter break in December. But please don't give up. This story isn't finished yet. Stay with me, please. And for now, enjoy this chapter. And be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**_

_**:**_

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

She looked out through the passenger window as they approached the house. She continued staring even after he had shifted the car into park in the driveway. She looked down when she felt his hand cover hers.

"Brooke?"

She looked up at him as he took her hand.

"You don't need to be so afraid," Lucas told her. "Haley isn't as angry with you as you believe she is. I told her about Logan, and I was there yesterday when Peyton explained everything about your heart. And Haley wasn't angry. I promise."

Brooke looked back through the window again, staring at the big white house.

"Maybe not angry," she spoke finally, after having rode in the car silently the entire ride. "But I know she's hurt. I would be. I'm supposed to be one of her best friends and I kept her in the dark."

"She'll understand, Brooke." Lucas spoke softly, stroking her hand with his thumb. "When you talk to her and tell her everything you told me. She'll understand."

Brooke only shook her head. Lucas sighed , feeling so much sympathy for her and wishing again that he could take all of her worries away.

"Come on," he said as he tapped her knee gently. "Let's go inside. They're expecting us."

Lucas climbed out of Brooke's car first. Brooke took another moment to stare before climbing out. While Lucas unfastened Logan from his carseat, Brooke stood in the driveway with her arms folded as she waited for her boys.

"You ready?" Lucas asked after closing the door to the silver Ford Focus. He stood next to her and shifted their son higher in his arms.

Brooke glanced at him. She looked back at the house and sighed. "As ready as I'm going to be, I guess."

Lucas pulled her close and kissed her head.

"It'll be fine, pretty girl. Let's go."

Brooke took his hand when he offered it and they walked together up the house. Brooke rang the bell once. It was Nathan who opened the door.

"Hey guys." He offered a short smile when he saw them. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke returned a small smile as she stared at one of her oldest and dearest friends. "Hey, Nate."

She could tell he was nervous by the way he played with his wedding ring.

Nathan focused his attention from the brunette to his older brother and the toddler he held in his arms. He smiled again. The blond haired, blue-eyed boy was most definitely his nephew. Nathan looked back at Brooke again. He noticed her in the boy too, but now he was looking at her, remembering why he felt so awkward to be seeing her. Unsure of what to say, he twisted his wedding ring, somehow thinking that by doing so would provide him the answers he needed to make the current situation less awkward.

"How, um…how are you?" He finally asked her.

Brooke had one hand tangled with Lucas, and the other resting in the pocket of her jeans. She shrugged as she answered. "I'm okay. But, um…I'd be better if I had a hug."

Nathan chuckled a little. He dropped his hands at the same time Brooke freed hers and they came in together for a hug. Smiling, Lucas stepped inside with Logan and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said when he and Brooke pulled away. "I wasn't sure what to say."

Brooke nodded. "I know. It's okay. I wasn't sure what to say either. But I'm going to fine. Okay?"

Nathan nodded. "Good. 'Cause we need you around here, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled and hugged him again. She stepped back and stood next to Lucas again, who placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Haley will be down in a minute. She had to get Jamie up."

Brooke nodded. She looked up when Logan pointed out something he saw in a picture on the wall.

"Baketball, Mommy!"

All three of the adults looked at the picture on the wall that Logan had pointed too. In it, Nathan had Jamie on his shoulders and Jamie was shooting a basketball into the hoop on the river court.

Brooke smiled and ruffled her son's head.

"So this must be my nephew." Nathan said, smiling at the toddler.

"Yeah," Lucas said. He smiled and stiffened proudly as he introduced his son. "Nate, this is Logan. Logan, this is uncle Nathan. Can you say hi?"

"Hi!" Logan waved with a grin that covered his chubby little face.

Nathan chuckled. "He's adorable, Brooke."

"Thanks."

"Hey," Lucas interjected. "He got most of his adorable looks from me. Can't you tell?"

Brooke laughed and Nathan smiled.

"You wish, Luke. I think he looks more like Brooke."

"So do I."

All three of them looked at the stairs when they heard her voice. Haley looked from Lucas and Logan to Brooke. She had just seen her at the reunion three nights before, but now it felt to Haley like she was seeing her for the first tie in three years.

Brooke stared back at Haley. She wondered what she was thinking. Nervous, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, much like she had done on the river court two nights ago when she'd tried to tell Lucas about Logan. Brooke's mind raced with wonder. What should she say? She asked herself this about how to end the silence that seemed to be screaming at her. How should she begin the conversation that she had come here to have? However, neither of these questions were as important as she expected them to be, as she realized in the moment that followed their conception.

Overwhelmed with emotion: fear, worry, sadness and hurt, Haley completely blocked out her own questions, questions that had been racing through her mind since she'd learned about Brooke's son and her heart condition. She blocked those questions for the moment, and let her emotions control her actions. She raced toward Brooke and threw her arms around her. Brooke accepted her friend's embrace, surprised and grateful all at the same time. They held one another close. There were no words for the next two minutes, not from anyone….

:

"You know, Hales, I was certain you'd be a lot less welcoming than you are right now." Brooke watched as Haley returned to the kitchen table with two water bottles. Nathan and Lucas had taken the boys out to the park.

"I was sure you'd be so angry with me that you wouldn't even want to see me."

Haley shook her head from across the table. "Never. I would never be so angry that I wouldn't want to see you."

Brooke offered a smile. "That's really nice to hear, Haley. It comforts me, but…I know that you have to be some kind of angry with me."

Haley looked down. Brooke stared at her, waiting for Haley's thoughts in her response, as she could tell were coming next.

"I'm really not angry, Brooke." Haley leaned forward over the table and spoke calmly, yet emotionally. "You have become one of my very best friends over the years, Brooke. You are my son's godmother. Hell, you're like my sister. Even while you've been away in California and in New York, I have felt like we were so close.

"And we were close. We stayed in touch for quite awhile after graduation, which is a lot more than a lot of high school friends can say. We emailed one another nearly everyday, and we called at least once a month. But not once during any of our conversations over the past three years, did you ever mention you were pregnant or had had a baby. And finding it out now, from someone else…finding out that you have this beautiful, two year old son…it hurt me. It hurts to learn now that after all of these years, you and I really aren't as great of friends as I'd really believed we were."

Brooke was taken aback by Haley's final comment. She'd expected Haley would be hurt. But for her to think that Brooke didn't value their friendship? That broke her heart even more than it already was. She immediately tried reassure Haley about how she felt.

"God, Haley that so is not true!" She sprung forward and leaned over the table like Haley had. "You are still one of my very best friends and you always, always will be, no matter how far apart we are."

Haley nodded. For a few seconds, she didn't say anything, She seemed to be putting her thoughts all together.

"But if we were really that good of friends, Brooke…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant three years ago? Why didn't you tell me you had had a baby? Why wasn't it you who told me? It just…it hurts to think you couldn't trust me enough to tell me."

"It wasn't that I couldn't trust you, Haley. Because I knew that I could trust you. That's partly why I couldn't tell you."

"Why, Brooke?" Haley pressed.

Brooke saw the concern in her friend's eyes. She also saw the need for truth.

"Because…" Brooke began again, looking down briefly. "I didn't want to burden you."

Brooke stood and walked toward the counter.

"Burden me?" Haley questioned, confused. She looked at Brooke. "How would knowing about Logan have burdened me?"

"Because…you already knew that Lucas and I slept together at the wedding. If I told you I was pregnant, you would know Lucas was the father. But I didn't want Lucas to know, not after we had agreed it didn't mean anything. I wasn't ready for Lucas to know. I wanted to wait until I figured out how I really felt and what I really wanted.

"And if you had known, if I had told you I was pregnant, I would have had to ask you to keep it from him, from your best friend. And I just…I couldn't do that to you, Hales. I could never ask you to keep a secret like from him. And I didn't want to ask you to. So I didn't tell you. I planned to tell you after I told Lucas, but Lucas beat me to it. I am so, so sorry for keeping it from you, Haley. I love you so much….you, Nathan, Jamie…everyone, all of you."

Haley stood slowly and pulled Brooke—who was streaming tears—into a long, warm hug.

"I love you too, Brooke," she said. She pulled away. "I understand now…why you didn't feel you could tell me about Logan."

Haley paused. She swallowed and moved on to what was concerning her most now, what really mattered.

"But why didn't you tell me about your heart?"

Brooke looked away again. She shook her head.

"I couldn't tell anyone, Haley. I didn't even tell Peyton. She just happened to be there when I fainted and in the room when the doctor told me what was wrong. The truth is, I couldn't even be truthful with myself. I've been trying to pretend like it's not happening. I've only recently come to realize that I have to deal with it, that I can't afford to hide from it anymore."

Brooke took a breath. Haley stared at her, listening as Brooke spoke sincerely.

"So me not telling you about my heart has absolutely nothing to do with trust, okay? Like I said before, I can trust you with everything. I trust you with my life. I was just—"

"—Afraid," Haley finished, nodding.

Brooke confirmed with a nod of her own head. Haley embraced her and they held one another for a few minutes. Finally, after feeling for months like she was unable to, Brooke felt like she could breathe. Holding one of her dearest friends close to her, Brooke smiled. This would be some of the strength she needed to get better.

:

_**What'd ya think guys? Review and let me know. Stick with me, please. It may be awhile before you'll see another update. So here's a preview to what's coming up.**_

_**COMING UP…..**_

_**Nathan and Lucas discuss Brooke, Logan and New York while at the park with the boys**_

_**Lucas and Brooke go to see Karen**_

_**Karen is surprised by Lucas's decision to move to New York, but even more surprised to learn of Brooke's condition**_


	12. Chapter 10

**_I cannot believe how long it has been since I've updated this!! For any of you still reading, thank you thank you! And I'm sorry for the delay. Now that I have a month off from school, I am going to try and write and update as much as I can before the madness starts up again. Anyway, about the chapter…this is really a continuing of chapter 9, but you all have waited so long for an update, I am just going to post whatever I have whenever I have it, as I am doing now. This chapter is short, unfortunately, but hopefully I will have a longer update soon. Please review. Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Following Brooke and Lucas' arrival to Nathan and Haley's house, the Scott brothers decided to take Logan and Jamie to the park so that Brooke and Haley could have some time alone to talk. Nathan, too, wanted time alone to talk to his brother. And now they sat together on a bench as they watched the boys play together in the sandbox.

"So, um…" Nathan started as he leaned forward and brought his hands together. "You and Brooke have worked things out, then?"

Lucas glanced at his brother briefly before quickly returning his attention to his son and nephew.

"Well, we talked," he answered. "We talked honestly, both of us for the first time in our entire relationship. And that's enough for now. There's still some things we need to work through, but they can wait until Brooke is better. Making sure she is going to be alright is the most important thing right now."

Nathan nodded and looked over at the boys again. He took a minute before asking his next question.

"What is she doing about her health now? Did she tell you?"

"Well," Lucas leaned back on the bench. "Before last night, she really hadn't done anything…because she was afraid. But we talked and she promised she would go and see the cardiologist in New York that her doctor recommended."

Again, Nathan nodded. Silent with his thoughts for another moment, Nathan smiled as he realized he really had come to know his brother well.

"And you're going with her, aren't you?" He asked, looking up.

Lucas looked back at his brother and shrugged. "I have to. I promised Brooke I'd help her through this. And…"

Lucas looked back at the two young boys. Jamie laughed as his little cousin dumped a bucket of sand on his head.

"I want to be there for him," Lucas continued. "I want to be there for my son."

Nathan smiled. He gently slapped his brothers shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, Luke. I'm proud of you."


	13. Chapter 11

**_So….I have another update ready. Thanks to Winter break, I have already had a few days free to write. I'm working on this story first because it is closer to ending then Can't Ever Forget. But we've still got some chapters to go before this story ends. Anyway…this chapter isn't as sad as some of the other chapters have been. But still review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Lucas is here!"

Karen looked up from the dishes in the kitchen sink and over at her daughter, Lily, as she came bounding into the kitchen. Lily stopped when she reached the kitchen and she stared at her mother.

"Lucas is here," she said again, in case her mother hadn't heard her. "I saw his truck pull up in the driveway. And someone is with him."

Lily turned and ran back down the hall again. Karen shut off the faucet, dried her hands, and followed Lily down to the front door. Lily was waiting to open the door. Smiling, Karen opened the front door just as Lucas stepped onto the porch. He, too, smiled when he saw his mother and little sister waiting for him.

"Lucas!" Lily said excitedly as she ran toward her big brother.

Lucas lowered himself to catch Lily as she jumped on him.

"Hey Lily," he said, hugging her and kissing her head. "How are you?"

"Good." Lily answered as Lucas set her back down.

"Hey, Mom," Lucas said as he hugged Karen.

"Hi, honey," Karen returned, kissing his cheek.

"Lucas, who'd you bring with you?" Lily asked curiously.

Lucas and Karen both turned and looked down at his truck as Brooke was lifting Logan out of the carseat in the backseat. Lucas smiled and looked back at his sister.

"That's Brooke, Lily," he said.

"Brooke?"

"Honey," Karen said, stepping forward. "You remember me telling you about Brooke. In all those pictures of your brother and his friends from high school?"

"Oh yeah!"

Brooke walked carefully up the porch steps with Logan on her hip. She smiled at Lucas, Karen and Lily as she walked. Lucas took Logan from her as she stepped onto the porch. Brooke looked back at Karen and smiled.

"Hey Karen…long time no see."

Karen chuckled and moved in for a hug.

"Oh honey…it is so good to see you. We've missed you around here."

"I've missed you all too." Brooke pulled from the hug. "I've missed home."

Karen smiled and glanced down at her daughter. Touching Lily's shoulder, Karen looked back at Broke and said, "Brooke, you remember Lily?"

Brooke smiled at Lily. "Well, it's been a few years, but of course I remember. How are you, sweetie?"

"Good. Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Brooke and Lucas looked at one another. It wasn't something they'd really discussed yet, what they were now. Yet, Lucas smiled as he stared at Brooke and answered his sister's question.

"Yes, Lily. She is."

Brooke smiled.

"So, um…"Karen spoke. "This little guy still hasn't been introduced."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said, smiling again and glancing at his son. "Mom, Lily…Brooke and I would like you to meet our son, and your grandson and nephew…Logan Lucas Scott."

~*~*~*~*~*~

After introductions were made, Karen invited everyone inside. Karen made coffee and the adults were now seated in the living room, watching as Lily played with Logan on the floor.

"He is just so adorable," Karen remarked as she watched her grandson inspect a small ball that Lily had rolled over to him.

"He looks just like you did, Lucas."

Karen looked over at her son, who sat next to Brooke with an arm wrapped over her shoulders.

Brooke chuckled, watching her son. "I'm pretty sure he's an exact replica of Lucas."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said curiously. "Why's that?"

Brooke looked at him and smiled. "Because he can be so damn stubborn sometimes."

Karen laughed.

"Ha, ha," Lucas said, rolling his eyes and shoving Brooke playfully.

"No…" Brooke started again, returning her attention to her son. "He really is a lot like Lucas, in more than just his blue eyes and blond hair. He's quiet and brooding. He loves it when I read to him…and he's such a ladies man!"

Karen and Lucas laughed.

"Eww…" The adults turned their attention to Lily's voice "Lucas, Logan is smelly."

"Oh, he must need to be changed," Brooke said. She glanced at Lucas. "I'll get him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Lucas handed Brooke the blue diaper bag. Brooke took the bag before reaching for Logan and walking off, headed for the bathroom. Lily continued to play while watching cartoons. Karen looked back at her son and smiled.

"He really is beautiful, Lucas."

Lucas returned his attention back to his mother after watching Brooke walk away. He smiled.

"He is. Just like his mother."

"Have you and Brooke worked things out, then?"

Lucas nodded. "We're working on it. We've both admitted to one another how we feel. And we want to be together."

"That's great, honey."

"Yeah…it really is. I'm really looking forward to being a family together in New York."

Karen's smile disappeared. "New York?"

Lucas grew nervous as he realized what he'd just said.

"Yeah…I'm, um…I'm going back with them to New York."

"But Lucas—"

"—Mom, please. I know what you are going to say. My life is here; my job and my family are here. But Brooke and Logan are my family too. And they are in New York."

"I understand, Lucas. Really, I do. I know that you want to be with Brooke and Logan, and I am so proud of you for that. But seeing as everyone you both know, with the exception of Peyton and Jake, live here, why doesn't Brooke move here?"

"Because she needs to be in New York."

"But why New York? Why can't she move back home? What's in New York that she can't have here?"

"Her doctors, Mom." Lucas paused and took in his mother's reaction. The reality and shock of what his words meant registered on her face. Still, Lucas clarified for her. "She's sick, Mom. She has a heart condition."

Karen felt her jaw drop , but she didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. How could Brooke be sick? She didn't look sick. And besides…she was so young. Too young to be sick.

"Okay, this little guy is as good as new," Brooke said as she returned to the living room with Logan on her hip.

Brooke looked up and stopped smiling when she noticed the way Karen was now looking at her…like she was feeling sorry for her. She saw the tears forming in Karen's eyes and knew immediately that Lucas had just given her the news. Brooke set Logan down slowly as Karen stood from the couch. Logan went back to play as Karen moved closer and embraced Brooke.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Karen spoke softly.

"Please don't be upset, Karen," Brooke pleaded quietly. "I've caused enough tears for the visit home. Look…I'm scared. But I'm going to get the treatment I need now. So don't worry, okay?"

"Good." Karen said firmly. "Because I don't know what I—what any of us—would do if we ever lost you."

Brooke smiled and the two embraced again.

_**So there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. It took me a little bit to figure out how to write this chapter and how to get this story going again. So please let me know what you think. The next chapter I think is going to be a couple weeks after this, with Lucas and Brooke back in New York. We'll get to find out more about Brooke's condition and what is going to happen. I still have to work on all that and a chapter for Can't Ever Forget, so please review this while you wait. Thanks everyone who has had so much patience for me with this and who has come back to read and review everytime! I really do appreciate it!**_


	14. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! How about an update? Got one here for ya! Sorry it's been so long. I was kinda blocked for awhile. But here's this. It is kind of short, but an update nonetheless. Be sure to review please!_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

It was quiet in the cardiologist's office. Brooke and Lucas sat next to one another, in two chairs in front of the doctor's desk. Lucas held Logan on his lap. They were waiting to meet Brooke's new doctor. They'd only been sitting there for a few minutes, but in her nerves, it felt to Brooke like they'd been there an hour already. Lucas glanced over at her and noticed the anxious expression she was still wearing.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe?" He asked her, shifting Logan over to his left thigh.

Brooke looked over at him. "Just…worries. Maybe some regret."

"Over?"

"Over not doing this sooner. What if it's too late, Luke? What if the doctor says there's nothing they can do for me now?"

"Hey," Lucas reached for her hand. She took his. "You can't think like that, Brooke. You have to stay positive."

"I'm trying, Lucas. Really, I'm trying. But I'm also trying not to get my hopes up."

She looked over at her son, who was quickly falling asleep against Lucas' chest. She leaned over and ran her hand gently through his short blond hair.

"It's really just hit me, how selfish I've been in putting this off. I kept thinking of how afraid I was to face the truth of my illness, when really I should have been thinking about Logan; about how much he needs me to be well."

Again, Lucas reached for Brooke's hand. She looked at him, straight into his eyes when he took her hand. Their fingers linked together and they stared directly at one another.

"You will get well again, Brooke," Lucas said softly. "I believe that."

He leaned in closer then and kissed her lips. Shortly after, the doctor entered the office where Brooke and Lucas had been waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he closed his office door.

Brooke stood up, then Lucas, who still held a now sleeping Logan.

"I'm Dr. Moore," the doctor said as he reached for Brooke's hand. "You must be Brooke."

Brooke nodded. The doctor held his hand out for Lucas.

"Lucas," Lucas introduced himself as he shook Dr. Moore's hand.

Dr. Moore nodded and smiled. "Please," he said. "Have a seat."

All three of them took a seat. Dr. Moore opened the manilla file in front of him—the file on Brooke's case—and he looked back up at Brooke and Lucas.

"Well, Miss Davis," he began.

"Brooke," she interrupted. "Call me Brooke."

Dr. Moore continued. "I have conferred with your regular physician about your condition. Has he discussed any treatment options or anything like that with you?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. He said that I needed to see a specialist—you. He said you could explain things a little more thoroughly."

Dr. Moore nodded. "Alright. Well, then I guess I'll begin by asking if you have any questions for me?"

"Her condition," Lucas started. "What is it exactly?"

Brooke looked over at him. Lucas continued. "I know Brooke's regular physician has explained it to her, multiple times I'm sure, but I'd like to understand a little more about it."

"Of course." Dr. Moore leaned forward in his chair. "What Brooke has is a condition known as dilated, or congestive, cardiomyopathy, sometimes referred to as DCM. It is the most common form of cardiomyopathy in which the heart cavity is enlarged and stretched, what we refer to as cardiac dilation. This makes the heart weak and unable to pump normally. There's an increased risk of arrhythmias and blood clots with this condition because blood forms more slowly through an enlarged heart."

"And how did she get this?" Lucas asked. "I mean is it genetic or what?"

"Unfortunately," Dr. Moor continued. "Primary cardiomyopathy cannot be attributed to a specific cause, as is in your case, Brooke."

"How do we treat it?" Brooke wondered. This, after all, was why they were here today; to find how she could get well again.

Dr. Moore sighed. "Well, for now we start you on some anticoagulant and antiarrhythmic drugs to prevent the blood clots and arrhythmias. Eventually, though, given your young age, you are going to need a heart transplant."

Brooke and Lucas glanced at one another, both wearing the same fear and worry. _Heart transplant?_

"And how long before she'll need that?" Lucas asked. "How soon can she get that?"

"Well, there are many people on the list. The wait could be quite extensive. But until then, we can manage your condition with the drugs I mentioned before."

"But I could get worse before I even make it close to the top of the list?"

Dr. Moore hesitated. "I'm afraid that is a possibility, yes."

Lucas reached over and squeezed Brooke's hand again, hoping it would make her feel strong; and maybe hoping it would make him feel strong too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Okay, so that was really short. But I wanted to give you guys something! I'm not sure when the next update will be. I've got some ideas, but I still need to develop them. I'm thinking about another time jump in the next chapter, but I also want to get some more brucas fluff and stuff in there, maybe something that isn't so sad. I have to work on this idea though. So if any of you have some ideas, send em to me and I'll consider. I'm in need of a little inspiration to get the wheels turning again. LOL. Anyway, please review this. And thanks again to all my readers_**!


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

**_Sheesh! It seems like forever since I've updated, hasn't it? I do apologize for the lack of updates. If I'd had the time the last few months, I'd have been writing. Well, I have been writing…for school, but not for this as I have wanted to. But since school has started to wind down and summer is vastly approaching, I am starting to come back to the writing I actually like to do. Beginning with this…_**

_**This update is really more of a continuation of my last update. I realized I still needed some closure from the doctor's visit, so that is what this update accomplishes. Following this update, I think I will have a time jump. I've got all my ideas out now and just need to organize them into chapters. And by the looks of things, this story will probably be wrapping up soon. But not too soon…there are still quite a few updates to be had. But compared to the other story I've got going on, this one will probably be finished first since it only has the one storyline going. But enough of the rambling, I'll let you get to the update you all have been waiting so patiently for (thanks to all of you for that patience by the way. It is greatly appreciated)**_

_**Chapter 12 (2)**_

Brooke pulled the blue covers up over her little boy after laying him down in his bed. She kissed his forehead and ran a hand along his cheek.

"Sleep tight, baby," she whispered.

She pulled her hand away from him, but she didn't move from her spot on the floor next to his bed (his "big boy bed" as Logan referred to it). She was exhausted and ready for bed herself, but she didn't move from her spot. Instead, she sat there and continued to watch her little boy sleep. She watched as his little chest rose and fell peacefully.

In the hallway of her apartment, Lucas lingered by Logan's bedroom door. He watched Brooke watch their son. He stood in the doorway observing for a minute or two before he decided to enter. He walked in slowly and knelt beside her. His hand moved up and down her back gently.

"It's been a long day, babe," he said quietly. "Maybe you should get some sleep too."

Brooke nodded. "I will, in a minute. I just want to watch him a few more minutes."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

He kissed her head before standing back up. Brooke pulled on his hand and looked up at him.

"Will you stay with me please?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course."

He sat back down next to her on the floor. Brooke leaned her head against his. After another few minutes of quiet, Brooke spoke to Lucas quietly.

"You know, I thought that finally going to that doctor and starting on treatment would make me feel somewhat better." She paused a moment to shake her head. "But I still feel just as scared, Luke, if not more."

Lucas kissed Brooke's head again. "I know. I mean I understand. But at least you're doing something now. At least you know that you can get better once you get a new heart."

"Yeah…maybe. But it could be months, Luke, years even. Who knows if I'll even—

"—Please don't, Brooke," Lucas interrupted. "It scares me to hear you talk like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, am I just supposed to sit around everyday waiting to get sicker, or for someone to call me and tell me that I'm finally the next one on the list?"

Brooke took pause again. "I just wish someone could tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Another moment of silence filled the room. Briefly, anyway.

"Live."

Brooke looked over at Lucas when he spoke. Their eyes met and Lucas continued. "Live your life just as you've been living it, Brooke. Go to sleep tonight, wake up tomorrow and live your life just as you always have. Have breakfast, take care of your son, play with your son, go to work, come home…play with me."

Brooke chuckled. Lucas smiled.

"Ah," he said touching her face. "Now that's the face I like to see…cheery."

Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas' lips gently.

"Look, I know you're scared," Lucas wrapped his hand in Brooke's. "And it's okay to be scared. But I promise you that living is the best way to face that fear. Don't let your fear of what might happen keep you from living today. Live for today, Brooke. Live for yourself and for Logan…and for me. With me here by your side now, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll take care of you. And I'll do my very best to help you keep that fear far away."

"Promise?"

"Always, pretty girl…always."

Again, their lips met slowly.

"Now come on," Lucas said as he stood up again. "You need your sleep if you're gonna play with Logan and me tomorrow."

Again, Brooke laughed softly as she followed Lucas from the room.

* * *

**_Okay…short I know. But it is an update nonetheless. So please review it. And I'll be working on the next update. Thank you to everyone!_**


	16. Chapter 13

**_I'M BACK!!! School is out and now I have all summer to write!!! (Well, when I'm not at work…haha!) But anyway…I am back with another update. This is chapter 13 of There's No Life Without You. I have spent a lot of time on this one, so I am really anxious to see what you guys think. Some of it isn't so good, but I hope overall the chapter is enjoyable. (You all will have to let me know in a review….hint, hint!) In case you are wondering about my other story, Can't Ever Forget, I am still working on that one. But since this story is closer to ending, I am trying to focus my creativity on finishing this one so that I get put all my focus on one story for once and make it as good as I really want it. And you guys deserve a well written story. So anyway, to sum up, an update for Can't Ever Forget IS coming soon! But an update for TNLWY is here now. So please read and review! Thanks to everyone for your awesome patience!_**

**CHAPTER 13**

_Live for today. _Lucas' words had been just what Brooke had needed to keep going every day. She did just as he'd told her, and continued to live her life normally, without dwelling too much on the fact that her heart could soon be too weak to keep her going.

Once she learned that she would eventually need a heart transplant, Brooke found it difficult to get that thought out of her head. And of course, the more she thought about that, the more she wondered how long it would be before she would get a new heart; or, what scared her most, would she get a new heart in time, like before she would be so weak that her body would be in dyer need of a new heart. It scared her to think about it; that she might die before a heart even became available for her. So Brooke tried her best not to think about that. She focused instead on her family.

Naturally, the fear (and very real possibility) of dying had Brooke realizing how important every day with Lucas and her son was. Logan and Lucas were more important to Brooke now than they ever were. And everyday she had, she spent with them, not ever wanting to be away from either of them. She was grateful for the life she had with them.

Lucas, too, appreciated his life more; in particular, he appreciated the people in his life. He was especially grateful to have Brooke back in his life again, and to be a father to Logan. He had moved into Brooke's apartment so he could be closer to the, both, and so he could care for Logan when Brooke was sick (which, unfortunately, seemed to be occurring much more often as the summer drew on). Lucas was able to spend more time with and get to know his son this way. And after only a couple of months, Lucas felt he knew Logan as well as Brooke did, even with having missed the first two years of Logan's life.

The things he'd already learned about his son amazed Lucas. For instance, he had learned that Logan loved cars and basketball, which reminded Lucas not only of himself, but of Keith. Lucas had also found that Logan was very, very ticklish. All anyone had to do was pretend to come after him as the "tickle monster" and the boy giggled until he was out of breath. And Lucas loved to hear Logan laugh…he sounded just like Brooke. Oh! And how the boy could talk! Lucas learned after maybe a month, that Logan was certainly not shy (another quality inherited from his mother). He talked a mile a minute, it seemed most of the time. Granted, it was about random stuff most of the time, stuff that probably only made sense to Logan, but still…he always had a lot to say. It brought a smile to Lucas' face every time he head Logan talk.

Logan had formed a bond with Lucas pretty quickly, Brooke noticed. It didn't surprise her. Logan had never been shy with anyone. Actually, Brooke was very thankful that the two of them had bonded so well and so quickly. She'd felt so guilty every day she had kept Logan a secret from Lucas. She was glad her actions hadn't affected their relationship now.

Yes, they were a happy little family now. Well, except for the sad fact of Brooke being sick. And while Brooke's condition scared both her and Lucas to death, Lucas still felt confident that Brooke would get better and everything would be okay. How he was so sure, he didn't really know. He just believed deep down that nothing could tear them apart anymore. Or, perhaps, it just hurt him too much to believe in anything that wasn't a happy ending with Brooke Davis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God, she is gorgeous, Peyton."

Brooke smiled at the tiny, two week old infant in Peyton's arms. They were seated together on the cushioned wicker sofa out in the closed in patio of Peyton and Jake's new home in Tree Hill. It was the last day of Brooke, Lucas, and Logan's week long visit to their hometown. They had come not only to meet Peyton and Jake's new baby, but to wish Karen and Lily farewell as they headed off for another vacation.

"Yeah, she is," Peyton agreed as she stroked her daughter's cheek with a finger. "She looks like her daddy."

"She looks like both of you." Brooke said, still smiling as she ran a hand over the baby girl's soft head. "You're going to grow up and be just like your mommy, aren't you, Becca?"

Peyton chuckled. "Let's hope not. I was a trouble maker, remember?"

Brooke smiled. "Well, then I guess Becca will just have to find herself a best friend to keep her in line."

"Ha," Peyton responded jokingly.

"Ha!" Brooke returned.

"So," Peyton spoke after a minute as she reached to set Becca in the swing she had set out on the patio with them. "Now that Jake, Jenny and I have moved back to Tree Hill, as well all knew was inevitable, when do you suppose you guys will succumb to the inevitable and move back as well?"

Brooke sighed. "I don't know. I want to. I really do miss Tree Hill, but…I don't know. All my doctors are in New York. I guess maybe when I get better, if I get better—"

"—Hey, what'd we tell you about talking like that?" Peyton said sternly.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't want to get my hopes up."

"You won't, Brooke. Hope is what is going to get you through this. And you are going to get through this."

Brooke nodded. It was nice knowing that her friends had confidence in her getting better. But in all honesty, with everyday that passed, Brooke felt she was getting weaker.

"Mama!"

Brooke and Peyton looked over as Logan came running out to them from inside the house. Brooke smiled and opened her arms to embrace her son.

"Hey handsome," she said as she squeezed him tight. "You're back. Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Where is your dad, anyway?" Brooke peaked around her son, searching for Lucas.

"He coming."

"Hey you," Peyton said, reaching out and poking her godson. "Don't you have a hug for your aunt Peyton?"

Logan smiled as Peyton took him up in her arms.

"Ah, that's better. Great big squeeze."

"Hello, hello…" Lucas bellowed from inside the house.

"We're out on the patio," Brooke bellowed back, smiling at Peyton and Logan as Peyton tickled him.

"Well, look here, Logan," Lucas said as he stepped out onto the patio, smiling. "You found all the pretty ladies."

"Yep!" Logan replied with a smile, still trying to catch his breath after Peyton the Tickle Monster had surrendered.

Lucas bent over to kiss Brooke's lips.

"So did you see your mom off?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Lucas said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair across from the rest of the group. "Mom and Lily are off on a cruise ship for the next two weeks."

"They are quite adventurous, aren't they?" Peyton remarked.

Lucas nodded. "They are. Oh, but mom wishes us a safe trip back home. We're supposed to call her when we get back."

Brooke nodded. "Hey, Jake and Jenny will be home before we leave, won't they?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton answered as she stood up and headed for the kitchen with two empty glasses. "Jake is picking up dinner after he gets Jenny from school. They should be home any minute."

"Mama?" Logan scooted over to Brooke on the couch.

"What, baby?"

"Can we play?"

"Yeah, baby, you can play."

"Will you play wif me?"

"Of course." Brooke moved to stand up. She paused a moment, needing to take a deep breath in. Her breathing had been difficult off and on throughout the day. Lucas, who had noticed her discomfort, leaned forward in his seat.

"Brooke—"

"—No, it's okay. I'm okay." Brooke looked back at her son. "What do you want to play, bub?"

"Um…" Logan tilted his head as he considered the possibilities. "Swingset! Will you push me as high as the sky?"

Brooke chuckled. "Sure."

She reached for his hand and walked with him outside to the swing set in the yard.

"So is it the dream come true you've always wanted?" Peyton asked Lucas as she leaned against the door frame. "Your life…with Brooke and your son?"

Lucas glanced at Peyton. "Almost. Everything will be perfect as soon as she is better."

"Mommy!"

Lucas and Peyton reacted to Logan's scream from outside. They hurried outside to find Brooke rested on the ground with a hand over her chest. Lucas raced to her side while Peyton took up Logan.

"Brooke, what is it?" Lucas asked, deeply concerned. "Do you need your pills? Or—"

"—No." Brooke shook her head. "I just tried to pick up Logan to help him on the swing when I just got really dizzy and weak."

"Are you okay to stand?" Lucas asked, moving to help her up.

Brooke nodded and stood up slowly with Lucas' help.

"I'm okay now," she said once she was standing.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked concerned.

Brook nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't know," Lucas said, touching Brooke's back. "I think we ought to go and have you checked out."

"No," Brooke argued. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm sure it is just a side effect of my meds. I'm on so many."

"Brooke—"

"—No, Luke. Please…I just need to rest. Let's just go back to your mom's house. Will she mind if we stay there another night?"

"No…I think that's a good idea. We can head home tomorrow. Come on, let's get going."

"Thanks again for lunch, Peyton," Brooke said as Peyton handed Logan over to Lucas.

"Anytime. Thanks for coming. I'll come by in the morning to say goodbye. You go and get plenty of rest before you leave."

"I will," Brooke promised as she hugged Peyton.

With Logan on his left hip, Lucas used his right arm to help guide Brooke out of the yard and to the driveway. Peyton lingered back and watched them go.

"God, she has to be okay…" she mumbled to herself as she watched. "Please, God…let her be okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas had them back at his mother's house in about fifteen minutes. Logan had fallen asleep on the ride, so Lucas put him to bed in Lily's room after helping Brooke inside. Brooke, feeling exhausted herself, got ready for bed while Lucas put their son to bed. Lucas entered the bedroom just as Brooke was sitting down on the bed after having dressed into her sweats and one of Lucas' t-shirts.

"Logan is out like a light," Lucas said as he moved closer to the bed.

Brooke nodded as Lucas sat down next to her and began to remove his shoes.

"How're you doing?" He asked her.

Almost as soon as the words had escaped his lips, Brooke had broken into tears, sobbing.

"God, I am so sick of being sick!" She cried. She looked over at him as the tears continued to streak down her face. "I just want to be myself again, Lucas. I want to be strong. I want to be able to get down on the floor or go outside and play with my son without getting short of breath or dizzy. I want to feel healthy again, Luke. I want to feel beautiful again."

"Brooke," Lucas spoke slowly as he lifted her chin. "You are beautiful. And you will be healthy again. We just have to wait."

"I'm sick of waiting!" Brooke shouted at him in frustration. "How much longer do I have to wait? Until my heart finally gives?"

"Brooke, don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. I promise you."

"Lucas, how can you possibly promise me something like that?"

"Faith. Hope. Love. And through knowing that I am never, ever…going to let go of you again."

Lucas moved in slowly and kissed her. After his kiss, Brooke stared at Lucas. His eyes locked with hers and she pulled him in, her lips colliding with his again. Feeling the heat of the moment, Brooke pulled Lucas down on the bed with her. With both of them giving in, their passion grew quickly. Lucas pulled away from her only briefly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, swallowing. "I mean, are you well enough? I don't want to—

"—You won't hurt me. I need this, Lucas. Please…I love you. I just want to be close to you now. Help me forget for a night, Lucas. Help me forget about being sick. I need you. Please—"

He interrupted her pleading with yet another kiss, this one more intense than any of the others. He lay her down gently as he kissed her. Their passion, their heat, their love grew as they helped one another remove their clothing. They made their way under the covers, and they made love for the first time in three years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas woke first the following morning. He opened his eyes and smiled at the site of Brooke's gorgeous backside next to him. He moved closer to her and kissed her bare shoulders gently. Slowly, Brooke stirred. She opened her eyes, rolled over with a smile on her face, and she cuddled up next to him.

"Good morning," she muttered as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," he returned. "How're you feeling?"

Brooke smiled. "Better today. Thanks to you. Thank you for making me feel beautiful again."

"Always, pretty girl. I'll always be here. And you will always be beautiful." He paused and laced his fingers in hers.

"Do you love me?" He finally asked.

Brooke nodded. "You know I do…more than anything. You and Logan are my heart and soul."

Lucas nodded. He ran a hand along the back of her head. "And you're both mine."

Again, they kissed. Brooke leaned against his bare chest and he kissed her head. After a moment of quiet, Lucas spoke.

"Will you do something for me, pretty girl?"

"Anything."

Lucas swallowed a little bit of his nerves before he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Brooke sat up and shot Lucas a look of complete surprise. "Are you serious?"

Lucas nodded as he too sat up. "I've never been more serious, Brooke. There isn't anyone else in the world for me. You're it. I love you…so much. You and Logan are my family. I want to be with you forever. And I want forever to start right now."

Brooke watched in curiosity (while the tears welled in her eyes) as Lucas got up from the bed and bent over to pick up his pants from the floor. When he returned to the bed, he was holding a small black box. He opened it to show her the princess cut diamond ring contained inside. He looked up at Brooke and smiled at the utter shock on her face. And he asked: "This is my dream come true, Brooke. You and Logan and my life with you. It's all I need. It's the only thing I want. So will you make my dreams come true, Brooke? Will you marry me, Brooke Davis?"

Tears in her eyes, Brooke nodded. "Yes. Of course I will."

Brooke giggled as Lucas slipped the ring onto her finger. He smiled and kissed her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So what'd ya think? Some pretty big milestones for Brooke and Lucas in this chapter. I'm really anxious to hear what you guys think, so I'll let you get to your reviewing. But here's a brief look at what's coming up:**_

***ANOTHER TIME JUMP OF ABOUT 2 OR 3 MONTHS**

*** BROOKE AND LUCAS GET MARRIED!!!**

***AND I CAN'T REVEAL ANYTHING MORE…YOU DON'T WANT ME TO RUIN THE STORY, NOW DO YOU??? Please review!!! Thanks everyone!!!!**


	17. Chapter 14

**_So here it is. Chapter 14…finally. Well, I guess it's not as long as the wait that continues for Can't Ever Forget, but hey…I know you all still waited anxiously for an update for this too. I'm just glad I was able to finally get an update done for at least one of my stories. So here is this…I hope you enjoy it. And please remember to review._**

**CHAPTER 14**

It didn't take long to plan the wedding. Not just because Brooke's time was limited the longer she had to go without a new heart, but because Brooke didn't want or need a big, long planned out wedding. There was only three things she needed: Lucas, Logan, and more time to spend with both of them. But since time was not in her control as far as her life and her health went, Brooke chose to do the most she could with and to spend with Lucas and Logan what time she did have left.

So the wedding was small, in their small hometown. The wedding party was small to, consisting of Lucas and Brooke (obviously), Peyton as the Matron of Honor, Nathan as Best Man, Logan and Jamie as ringbearers, and Lily as Flower Girl. And Haley married them.

Despite it being November—a usually chilly month—the weather was perfect for an outdoor wedding—the type of wedding Brooke had always dreamed of. And the location for their little outdoor wedding? The river court.

"Are you sure that's really where you want to have the ceremony?" Lucas had asked when Brooke had told him she'd decided on a location.

"And the reception," Brooke added. "And yes…I'm positive." She shrugged. "I feel at home there. Don't you?"

"You know that I do, babe. I just thought you would want to get married somewhere more traditional, like in a church or a meadow or something."

Brooke had moved closer to Lucas then. She pressed her lips gently to his and whispered afterward, "All I want is you."

Lucas smiled and they shared another, longer kiss.

So they were married at the river court. The ceremony had been absolutely beautiful, in a location that turned out to be, in both Lucas and Brooke's opinions, more beautiful than any other place would have been. Karen and Haley had helped Peyton scatter lilies—Brooke's favorite flower—all over the blacktop. They lit candles and placed them around the perimeter of the court. As a wedding present, Andy had built them a beautiful, white wood altar, which was placed under the basketball hoop. And a long white runner ran from the altar to the big white tent pitched out in the grass, where the reception would take place following the ceremony.

Despite the odd location for a wedding (odd to some people, special to Lucas and Brooke), it had turned out more beautiful than either of them could have imagined. It had been the perfect day for a wedding, and the perfect celebration continued on to the reception.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Peyton—the maid of honor-turned-DJ—announced into the microphone. "May I ask you all to turn your attention to the entrance, and to please put your hands together to welcome, for the first time, MR. AND MRS. LUCAS SCOTT!"

Brooke and Lucas entered the tent hand in hand, both wearing smiles as wide as their faces. Their friends and family applauded them as they made their way to the dance floor.

"To kick off the celebration this evening," Peyton spoke into the mic again. "Mr and Mrs. Scott will share their first dance as husband and wife."

Lucas and Brooke faced each other and moved closer as they waited for their song to begin. On the small stage that had been set up in the tent, Haley stepped up to the mic. Lucas and Brooke had requested that she be the one to sing their wedding song. She was, of course, happy to be the one. The piano began slow and soft, and Haley's voice started soft, and Lucas and Brooke began to sway across the floor.

_**I see the questions in your eyes**_

_**I know what's weighing on your mind**_

_**But you can be sure I know my part **_

Lucas rested his chin atop Brooke's head as they danced slowly together as Haley's voiced echoed in the tent.

_**Cause I'll stand beside you through the years **_

_**You'll only cry those happy tears **_

_**And though I'll make mistakes**_

_**I'll never break your heart**_

They danced quietly and alone through the first chorus.

_**I swear**_

_**By the moon and the stars in the sky**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I swear**_

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**For better or worse**_

_**Till death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

_**I swear**_

Lucas pulled his head away, wanting to look into his wife's beautiful face. Her eyes looked lost in thought.

_**I'll give you everything I can**_

_**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**_

_**We'll hang some memories on the wall**_

"What's on you mind, Pretty Girl?" He asked, still gently swaying her across the dance floor. "You're quiet."

"Oh…" Brooke shook her head. She looked up at Lucas, at her _husband. _

_**And when there's silver in your hair**_

_**You won't have to ask if I still care**_

"I was just thinking."

Lucas chuckled softly. "Yeah, I can tell that. What were you thinking?"

_**Cause as time turns the page**_

_**My love won't age at all**_

"Well, actually," Brooke hesitated a little, not sure how Lucas would react. "I was thinking that we…shouldn't go back to New York."

"What?"

The surprise was evident not only in his voice Brooke noticed, but also in his eyes.

_**I swear**_

_**By the moon and the stars in the sky**_

_**I'll be there**_

"You mean like never go back?"

"I don't want to live in New York anymore, Lucas. I want to stay in Tree Hill…where home is."

_**I swear**_

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there**_

"Okay…but what about your doctors?"

"I talked to them before we left. They gave me the name of a really great cardiologist in Charlotte. Plus, we can still make trips up to see Dr. Moore if we really need to."

_**For better or worse**_

_**Till death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

_**I swear**_

"Well, what about your company? Your store?"

Brooke shrugged. "Rachel and Millie are going to take care of all that for now, so I can focus on getting better."

Other couples had began to join them on the dance floor, Brooke noticed when she glanced around her.

_**I swear**_

_**By the moon and the stars in the sky**_

_**I'll be there**_

Brooke looked back at Lucas. She saw in his expression that Lucas was worried; worried that moving away from where all her doctors are was not such a good idea. Brooke needed to convince him still.

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there**_

"This is what I want, Lucas. I know you're worried about me, about my health, and I am too. But I think that being home, where it's quiet and happy can only help me get better sooner. Please, Lucas. This is what I want…for me, for Logan and for you. Come on…I know you want this just as much as I do. This is home, Lucas. It always has been. Let's make Tree Hill our home forever."

She waited for a response, her eyes still locked on his, now the eyes that were lost in thought. Though, it didn't take much thinking on his part. This, he could see, was what she wanted more than anything. And as her husband, it was his role—no, his _honor_ to give her anything she wanted and to stand by her side forever.

_**For better or worse**_

_**Till death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

_**I swear**_

Finally, Lucas smiled. "Okay, Mrs. Scott. Let's do it."

Brooke squealed and wrapped her arms around Lucas'—her _husband's_—neck.

_**I swear**_

_**I swear**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

The celebration seemed like it could go on all night. After four hours, everyone who'd come to the ceremony was still there at the reception. And there was much more to celebrate once Lucas and Brooke shared with their friends that they would be staying in Tree Hill. And what a celebration it was…until it was time for cake.

"You ready to cut the cake, Mrs. Scott?" Peyton asked her friend, who was sitting at the wedding party table with Logan on her lap.

Brooke glanced up at her. While everyone else still seemed to party on, Brooke had begun to wind down an hour ago. Peyton frowned at her.

"Hey Brooke, are you feeling alright? You're looking really pale."

Brooke set Logan down, who immediately ran to dance with the other kids.

"Yeah…I think…I think I'm just tired."

Peyton shook her head. "No…no, honey. You don't look so good. Did you take your pills today?"

Brooke nodded. "A little while ago."

Peyton nodded. "Okay, well I think I'd better find Lucas. You wait here, okay? Don't move."

Brooke nodded agreement as Peyton walked away. Peyton first passed Haley on her hurried rush to find Lucas.

"Haley, could you go sit with Brooke? She's not looking so good."

"Yeah, of course," Haley agreed, suddenly worried. "But where's—"

"—I'm going to find him."

Haley headed toward's the table, while Peyton continued to search for Lucas. He was mingling with Jake and Nathan by the bar, laughing at something.

"Luke," Peyton touched his shoulder to get his attention. "I think it's time to call it a night. Brooke's not feeling well."

Lucas' concern was evident as he jumped forward.

"Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Over here…by the stage. Haley is sitting with her."

They pushed through the crowds on the dance floor. But when they got through to the other side, another crowd surrounded Brooke, who was passed out unconscious on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*

_**Okay…you know what to do. Yell. Scream. Slap me…whatever. Lol. Just review. **_

**_Song: I Swear-John Michael Montgomery_**

_**UP NEXT: Brooke's condition is getting worse…sooner than they expected. Will a heart become available in time?**_


	18. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys!! So here is chapter 15. finally had some time to get it up, so here it is. I know its been forever since I have updated Can't Ever Forget, but I am still working through the writer's block on that one. While I think through that one, I've been putting together my ideas for this. So here's some more…let me know what you think! Thanks!_**

**CHAPTER 15**

It seemed as though they'd been waiting days in that damned waiting room. Really, it had only been an hour since Brooke had collapsed at the wedding reception and had been rushed here to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. But the doctor had not emerged from the double doors yet, had not come to find them yet. Which, as they all hoped, could be a good thing. After all, no news was good news, right?

Lucas had rode with Brooke in the ambulance, while Karen had taken Logan with her and Lily and had followed behind the ambulance. Peyton, Nathan and Haley had joined Lucas at the hospital too, all concerned for their friend. Lucas had held Brooke's hand in his throughout the entire ride to the hospital. He'd gently touched her fingers to his trembling lips and quietly whispered, prayed, for her to be okay.

"Please don't leave me yet, baby," he'd whispered to her. "Not yet…not yet. We're supposed to live happily ever after, remember? Don't leave me yet…"

But the longer Brooke remained unconscious, the more Lucas feared he would never see her beautiful brown eyes again. But he couldn't let himself believe that. He had to believe she would be okay, that she would be conscious again. He had to have faith in her, be strong for her…be there for her in sickness and in health (even if the sickness seemed to be getting worse).

Lucas had held her hand tight, squeezing it gently every few minutes to let her know he was there by her side. But when they'd arrived at the hospital, to the emergency room, the doctors and nurses had shoved him away, had forced him to release his wife's hand.

"I need to be with her," Lucas had choked out in protest, the tears from the ambulance ride still evident on his cheeks. "She's my wife. We…we just got married. I need to be with her. She would want me with her. Please…"

"We need to help your wife, Mr. Scott," one of the nurses had told him as she'd tried to push him toward the exit. "We can't do that with you in here."

"Please…just help her," Lucas had pleaded, his eyes still focused on Brooke as she'd laid motionless on the gurney. "Her heart…it's weak. Beautiful…but weak."

The nurse continued to push on his shoulder. "We will help her, Mr. Scott. But we need you to wait in the chairs down the hall. Someone will come speak to you when we're finished."

Lucas finally locked eyes with the nurse. He spoke quietly. "Please…take care of her. Do everything you can. We…we have a son. He's only 2 and a half. We…" He shook his head. "We can't lose her yet."

The nurse kept her eyes locked on his. She gently tapped on his shoulder. And she spoke more patiently this time. "We will do everything we can for her, Mr. Scott. And I will stay by her side, alright?"

Slowly, Lucas had nodded. And with reluctance, he turned and left the room.

That had all occurred over an hour ago. The waiting room was still quiet, almost silent. The only sound came from the phones and call light buzzers going off at the nurse's station down the hall.

Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were the only three who remained in the room now. Nathan had volunteered to take Jamie home when he'd fallen asleep. Karen, too, had taken Logan and Lily home so they could sleep. So now it was the three of them who remained…still waiting for news.

"I don't understand what's taking so long," Lucas finally broke the silence, glancing again at the doors. "They must have some news to share by now."

As if the doctor had been reading Lucas' mind, the doors flew open automatically and the doctor walked through them. He glanced around briefly , and started walking again when he spotted Mr. Scott pacing the floor, along with three other persons.

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas turned immediately at his name. He rushed over to meet the doctor, followed closely by the others with him.

"My wife, is she okay?"

The doctor—Dr. Rollins as his name badge read—nodded slowly. "Well, she's stable. We have her on a heart monitor to keep a closer eye on things."

Haley stepped up closer to Lucas and asked, "What, um…what happened that caused her to faint like that?"

"Well, Brooke's condition puts her at high risk for frequent dysrhythmias, even with her medications. And arrhythmias mess up the heart's conduction, thus affecting it's ability to pump blood throughout the body. We believe she may have fainted due to a lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Will she be alright?" Lucas asked, still concerned. "Besides her needing a new heart, I mean. The lack of oxygen…it didn't cause any more serious damage, did it?"

"Fortunately, there has not been any indication of that. We are going to take her for an MRI to confirm, but so far everything seems to be alright. She is alert now, oriented and responsive."

"What about her heart?" Lucas asked now, fully aware that Brooke was long from being in the clear. "Where do we stand now? Has this caused any more damage to her heart?"

Dr. Rollins' hesitation was enough to answer Lucas' question. Still, he listened as the doctor explained.

"Dysrhythmias can cause damage to even the healthiest heart. They can have little effect on the heart, other than creating an irregular rhythm, or they can weaken the heart. Unfortunately, in Brooke's case, the heart is already very weak from the DCM."

"Well…" Peyton voiced her concern now. "Despite needing the new heart, is there anything that can be done to help her?"

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do now but make her comfortable. Her name has been moved to the top of the transplant list. Unfortunately, it's difficult to know how soon a heart will become available."

That information didn't help any one of them feel better. Dr. Rollins looked down when his beeper went off. He pulled it off his belt to check it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm needed at another emergency. If you have any more questions, please let me know. I'll be around later to check on Brooke."

Lucas nodded. "Thank you, Dr."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The nurse led Lucas upstairs to Brooke's room, only after informing him that only one visitor at a time was permitted now, and that Brooke needed her rest.

"I just want to see her," he had told the nurse. "It's our wedding night. And I'm not spending it without her."

The nurse had taken him then, upstairs to room three, where Brooke lay waiting for him. Despite the concern, the fear he still felt for her, Lucas couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand in his, their new wedding bands clinking together. With his right hand, Lucas stroked Brooke's soft hair.

"Hi," Brooke returned, offering him a smile.

Lucas' expression turned more serious then, as did his voice when he spoke again.

"You scared me, Mrs. Scott."

Brooke's smile faded, her expression serious now too. "I know. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."

Lucas looked down briefly, not sure of what to say.

"I'm guessing, taking in how quiet you are right now, that the doctor has spoken with you?"

Lucas nodded slowly. Brooke continued to stare at him.

"And…I'm assuming from those moist, red eyes of yours that the news isn't good?"

Lucas moistened his lips before speaking.

"He said, um…he said this arrhythmia has made your heart even weaker. They've moved your name to the top of the list, but…it could still be awhile before there's a heart for you."

Brooke looked away then, not wanting him to see the tears that had started to form in her eyes. She decided to change the subject to keep them both from crying.

"How's Logan? God, I hope I didn't scare him when I passed out."

"No,no," Lucas rubbed her arm." He didn't see. He was playing with the other kids. He's alright. Mom took him home with her and Lily. Oh, but you do have a few visitors waiting to sneak in and see that you're okay."

Brooke chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Are you up for visitors?"

"Yeah, yeah. Please…sneak them in here."

"Okay." Lucas stood up and kissed the top of her head. "I'll go call and check on Logan while you visit. Then I'll cozy up here next to you for the night?"

Brooke smiled. "Sounds good."

Lucas bent down and kissed her lips once more.

"I love you. You know that?"

Brooke smiled. "I love you too…forever."

She took pause a moment, staring into his eyes and he, into hers. Lucas moved for the door then, but he stopped when she called his name.

"Luke?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

Brooke swallowed. "Everything…everything is going to be okay, right?"

Lucas, too, swallowed his nerves. He couldn't answer that question, simply because, in all honesty, he didn't know the answer anymore. Instead, he nodded, though not confidently. As he left her room, he thought to himself, _God, I hope so_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Please review and tell me what you think! I have the next chapter finished, but I wanna see some reviews before I post it. So hurry and review. The sooner you do, the sooner you get more! Thanks everyone!_**


	19. Chapter 16

**_Here we go guys, another chapter…we're getting close to the end of the story now. But don't worry…we've still got quite a bit left  Please review! Thanks so much._**

**_Disclaimer: (Haven't done one in awhile, so I thought I'd better) I own no rights to One Tree Hill or it's character. I claim only this storyline, based off the characters of the actual show._**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**CHAPTER 16**

The days following the wedding seemed to pass slowly for Brooke and Lucas as they waited to hear that a new heart had finally become available. Of course, the waiting had been long before the wedding too, but there was more anxiety now, as Brooke's heart was now much weaker following the last arrhythmia. Even knowing that her name was next on the list didn't make the waiting any easier, for there was still no way to know when that heart would come…or if her current heart would survive the wait.

Perhaps the waiting wouldn't be so…much, or so anxiety-stricken if she could do it at home with her family. However, Brooke's condition was much worse now, as the doctor had explained when Brooke had requested to go home, and it would probably be in Brooke's best interest to remain in the hospital so that they could monitor her more closely.

"We'll give you a private room and make you as comfortable as we can," Dr. Rollins' had promised.

"Not comfortable enough," Brooke had protested. "I want to be at home with my husband and my son."

Dr. Rollins had sighed. "I understand your frustration, Brooke. But we really can do more for you here than we can with you at home. I give you my word…you will have the best care. We will make you as comfortable as we can. And your family and friends can visit you whenever they'd like."

What other choice did she have? Brooke knew, as did Lucas, her chances were somewhat better if she stayed in the hospital. And Lucas spent every night there with her too, despite Brooke's pleading with him that he go home and get some actual rest.

"You should go home and sleep in an actual bed tonight, Lucas," she'd said one morning, about a week after her admittance to the hospital.

"No, the chair is fine," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's comfy."

Brooke glared at him. "Liar."

"I'm not lying. It's comfortable, I swear."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. But whatever…it's your back that's gonna suffer."

Lucas smiled. He leaned over and kissed Brooke's head. Smiling, he took her hand in his and said, "I don't want to be anywhere but where you are. Besides…I can't sleep in that bed without you. I've already tried."

Brooke smiled and touched his face with her free hand.

"You're the most amazing husband I've ever had. I love you."

Lucas chuckled and kissed her fingers. "I love you, too."

They enjoyed one another's company in silence for the next few minutes until a knock disturbed them.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice called as the door opened.

Lucas and Brooke both looked toward the door as Haley entered the room with Logan on her hip, followed in by Peyton who carried Becca in her baby seat.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted with a smile as he stood up from the chair next to Brooke's bed. He walked toward Haley and Logan.

"Hey pal," Lucas greeted, smiling as he tousled Logan's hair. He then kissed his cheek. But Logan was distracted.

"Momma!" He squealed excitedly, pointing to Brooke on the bed.

Lucas took Logan from Haley and carried him over to Brooke's bed. She greeted her son with a smile.

"Hey, bubba," she said as Lucas set him down gently on her lap. "I missed you."

"Me too."

"Yeah? Have you been a good boy for Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan?"

Logan nodded. "Logan good boy. Aunt Hawey said."

Haley chuckled and tousled her nephew's sandy blond hair.

"Yes, you are a very good boy. We love having him stay over."

Lucas and Brooke spent the next few hours talking and playing with their son, as well as socializing with Haley and Peyton. Shortly after lunch (which Lucas had went out for and brought back), Logan crashed on the bed with Brooke, his head resting on her lap. After running her fingers through his hair for awhile, quietly enjoying the peace of his slumber, Brooke suggested Haley take him home before he woke, so that he wouldn't get upset to leave her, as he did every time he came to visit. It was too much for Brooke to bear.

Haley agreed. Peyton left with them, needing to get home to make dinner. Brooke kissed Logan's head once more before Haley carefully scooped him up without him stirring. After passing by Lucas so that he, too, could kiss his soon goodbye, Haley followed Peyton out of the room.

Once they were gone, Lucas sat down carefully on the bed next to Brooke. She rested her head on his shoulder. He, in turn, rested his head atop hers.

"Hmm…" Brooke moaned gently, closing her eyes. "I think Logan had the right idea. A nap sure does sound good."

Lucas smiled as he stroked her arm with his thumb. "So close your eyes then, Pretty Girl. Take a nap."

Brooke opened her eyes again. "I think I will. But first I want to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I—"

A painful coughing interrupted Brooke in her speaking. She sat up straighter, holding her chest. Lucas watched, concerned and frustrated that there was nothing he could do to help her. It pained him to watch her cough like this. And it scared him, both of them; for it was another sign that her condition was getting worse. Finally, after about a minute, Brooke was able to catch her breath. Lucas held a cup with a straw out to her.

"Here, try some water."

"Thank you," Brooke whispered painfully before slurping the water.

"Do you want me to go and get the nurse, or the doctor?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No, no…I'm okay now. It just caught me off guard."

Lucas sighed, his brow creased with worry. Brooke noticed this.

"Lucas, I'm fine. Please stop worrying so much."

She took his hand and scooted closer to him on the bed.

"Okay," he finally spoke, now convinced, or at least appearing to be for her. "So what's this favor?"

"Oh…" Brooke paused again. She sat up to look him in the eyes. It would be a difficult request to make, for her more than anyone, but she had to make it…before she was too weak to speak anymore.

"I want you—I _need _you—to ask Haley, Peyton, your mom…not to bring Logan to the hospital to visit anymore."

As she'd expected, Lucas was surprised by her request.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm getting sicker, Lucas. Weaker." She shrugged and shook her head, thinking of what else there was to say. "I know this is difficult for you to hear, but it's the truth. It's the truth I have had to face myself, the truth I am more convinced of everyday now. I _am _getting sicker, Lucas. Pretty soon, if I don't get a new heart, I'm not even going to be able to sit up and talk like this. And after that…well, you and I both are aware of what will happen. Breathing gets harder for me every day. And I don't want Logan to see me sick like that, in this hospital. I don't want him to remember me that way."

"Remember you? Brooke, you're—"

"Lucas, please…I need your support on this. This is about what's best for Logan , for _our _son. It's not about me or my heart or what you need to believe to avoid the pain. I can't pretend anymore, Lucas. I can't pretend that all I need is a new heart and everything will be A-okay. I have to face the truth now. Even with being at the top of the transplant list…my heart might not survive the wait, Lucas."

"Brooke, please—" The tears were in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry." There were tears in her eyes too. "I know that it's hard for you to hear, to believe even. It's hard for me too. But I need you to hear it, I need you to understand. I am getting sicker. And I don't…I don't want Logan to see me like we both know I am going to get."

Finally, after a minute or two of silence, Lucas nodded.

"Okay." He ran his hand gently over her back. "I understand that. I understand you're reasons for wanting this…"

Brooke searched his expression for sincerity.

"But?"

"But what about Logan? He's going to want to see you, honey. He sees you everyday. He's going to want to hug you and to tell you about his day."

Brooke nodded. She looked away briefly.

"I know. But maybe we can set up a webcam or video phone or something so he can still see me. But I don't want him to see me on oxygen and monitors and all that. I want him to see me—his mommy—as he has always seen me." She shook her head, her face serious. "I won't have it any other way."

Lucas heard in those last words that her decision was final, that there would be no changing her mind. He knew from the one of her voice that it would be the last discussion on the subject; for Brooke would not have it any other way.


	20. Chapter 17

**_Okay, so I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me how sad these updates have been, how they have been quite tear jerking. I decided then that I would warn you all next time…so I'm warning you. This chapter may bring about some tears. And maybe so will the rest of the story…we'll see. But just so you know…you might want to go and grab a few tissues before you read. Please review…let me know what you think. Thanks guys!_**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

December came fast, despite the long days Brooke and Lucas both faced as they waited anxiously for a heart donor to come through. Brooke had been admitted to the hospital nearly a month ago and still no heart had come. And with every day that passed, Brooke's current heart only grew weaker. As her heart strength diminished, her lungs weakened, making breathing more labor some. And with a weak heart and weak lungs, it was only a matter of time before the rest of her weakened too.

Brooke's weakening physical state was impossible to ignore. However, both she and Lucas continued to hope that a miracle was still headed their way. And while Brooke's continued physical decline made that miracle unlikely, neither she nor Lucas were letting go of the last shred of hope they had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's quiet in the hospital tonight."

Lucas sighed as he settled himself into the recliner next to Brooke's bed.

Brooke smiled a small smile and glanced over at him. Breathing was difficult, so she spoke quietly, just above a whisper.

"That's because it's after midnight. Everyone is sleeping, as you should be."

"I will sleep. I'm just not tired yet. What about you? You should be asleep too. You look exhausted."

"That's the pallor…the lack of oxygen. It makes me look more exhausted than I am."

"Still, you need rest, honey. You need your strength."

"I need a new heart."

Lucas glared at her. "That's not funny."

Brooke stared back into his eyes and saw his pain.

"No," she spoke. "It's not. I'm sorry. I guess I thought a joke might make it easier to think about."

Lucas nodded. "It's okay. Let's both just…try and get some rest, okay?"

Brooke nodded.

Lucas straightened her covers for her before settling back into the recliner. Since neither of them could ever fall asleep easily in here, they left the television on at a low volume. Usually, by the time they woke in the morning, a nurse had come by and turned it off. But for now it was on, though neither Brooke nor Lucas paid much attention to it. Both were immersed in their own thoughts, particularly Brooke. She'd had a lot on her mind lately, more worries added to the other with everyday she felt herself getting sicker.

"Lucas?" Brooke broke the silence. Her thoughts were too much to keep to herself now, too much for her to sort through alone, too much keeping her awake.

"Hmm?" He mumbled from the chair.

"Are you afraid?"

Lucas looked over at her. Even in the dark, he could see the worry etched on her face. He didn't need to ask what she meant. He simply shook his head and answered honestly.

"I believe you're going to get better."

"That's not…what I asked you." Brooke gasped in between her words, evidence that her breathing was becoming more difficult.

Lucas looked away briefly, both to consider her question and to choke back the tears that came to him whenever he saw her in any amount of pain.

"Maybe a little," he finally admitted. He looked back at her. "Are you afraid?"

Brooke rolled her head on her pillow to look up at the ceiling. Like Lucas had, she took a moment to answer.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'm more afraid…of what I won't get to do…of what I won't get to change."

Lucas waited for Brooke to continue. She'd paused to catch her breath.

"I'm going to miss not…being able to be…a great mother to Logan…now and later. I'm going to miss…not being able to…watch him grow up and to…show him how much I love him…everything my mother never cared…to do with me. I think…my biggest regret…is of never changing…the relationship I have with my parents."

"Brooke," Lucas spoke slowly, yet with understanding. "It's not your fault that you and your parents are estranged."

"I know. But I gave up trying. I guess…I'm afraid that I'll…never know how my own…parents…really felt about me; if they felt even a little…of what I feel for Logan, or if…they even loved me at all."

Lucas sighed. He saw the sadness in her eyes. Clearly, he could tell from the way she spoke, she'd been thinking about this for a while. And he wished more than anything (well, next to wanting to save her life) that he could take that sadness away for her.

Silence fell over them again. Lucas looked up and noticed Brooke was fighting sleep. She was exhausted. He leaned forward against the bed.

"Hey," he said quietly. Brooke opened her eyes to him. "I think I'm gonna go home tonight…get a shower and clean clothes. You get some rest."

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

"I've um…I've got something I need to do tomorrow, but I will be back by your side by tomorrow night, okay?"

Brooke nodded again. Lucas stood up, leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Pretty Girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Lucas…wait." She grabbed his hand. He looked back at her. "Before you go…there's something I need to ask…of you."

"Sure…anything." Lucas kissed Brooke's fingers.

"Promise me…that you will find someone…after I'm gone."

His expression changed. He didn't like where this was going already. He sat down again. "Brooke, you're not going any—"

"—Just promise me, Luke…please. I don't want you…to be alone or unhappy. And I don't want Logan…to be without a family. I want him…to have what I never did."

"But you can still give him that, Brooke. You're going to get a heart soon, and then you'll be better."

"Lucas…look at me." Brooke shook her head. "I'm…I'm so weak. And I don't know…" She closed her eyes briefly. It was time for complete honesty, for both of them. "I don't know…how much longer I can fight this."

"Brooke, baby, please…" Lucas squeezed her hand tighter. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Don't talk like this…you're strong…"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I'm tired, Lucas…I'm so tired. And if…if I get worse… I want you to let me go."

Lucas shook his head, the tears streaming down his own face now.

"Promise me, Luke," Brooke pressed. "I want…to go in peace. I don't want to be…hooked up to a bunch of…machines. So I need you…to promise me that you'll make the decision…that you'll let me go."

Lucas didn't answer. He kept on shaking his head. Brooke reached over and touched his cheek.

"Lucas…I love you."

"I…I love you, too."

"Promise me, Luke."

Finally, (reluctantly), Lucas nodded. "I promise."

Brooke nodded. "Promise me that you'll move on…after I'm gone."

Lucas shook his head again. "Never. I'll never stop loving you…not as long as I live."

"Well…at least promise…that you'll try. If not for your sake, then for Logan's?"

Lucas stared at her quietly for a moment. He could see in her eyes that she really wanted this from him—for her own peace of mind, perhaps. And if he couldn't save her life (as he so desperately wished he could), then the least he could do was make her this promise.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Lucas buried his face in Brooke's neck. She touched his face. There were no more words. Nor were there tears. It was just the two of them and the quiet as they comforted one another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas waited until Brooke was asleep before he left the hospital. He did not drive home, however. Instead, he drove to his brother's home, where Logan was staying tonight.

He stepped up to the porch and knocked. After a minute, the front light flipped on and his brother opened the door.

"Luke?" Nathan greeted him groggily. "Is everything okay? Is Brooke—"

"—She's okay. For now, anyway."

Lucas stepped inside and Nathan closed the door.

"What's going on? I thought you wanted us to keep Logan tonight?"

"Yeah, I do. That's not why I'm here. I need you and Haley, or at least one of you to stay with Brooke tomorrow."

"Well, yeah, of course. Haley and Peyton were planning to go over with Karen tomorrow. But aren't you going to be there?"

Lucas shook his head. "Not during the day. I'm actually on my way to the airport."

"The airport?" Nathan didn't hide his confusion.

"Yeah, I'm catching the next flight out to L.A. I'm, um…I'm going to see Brooke's parents."

"What the hell for?"

"Call me crazy…but I thought I might be able to talk them into coming to see her."

"Okay…" Nathan spoke slowly, still staring at his brother in confusion. "Crazy. First of all, why not call them?"

"Because I've tried calling. I've been calling for weeks. They don't return the calls."

"Alright then…well, you know they aren't going to listen, so why even bother? Considering how sick Brooke is now, why waste the time trying?"

Lucas hesitated. He hated having to admit out loud what he'd realized tonight to be the truth of the situation.

"Because she's checking out, Nathan. She's saying goodbye. Brooke's dying, Nate."

Lucas shrugged. He glanced down as he shuffled his feet. He sniffled as the tears swelled in his eyes. He didn't even bother trying to stop himself from crying.

"My wife…my _soulmate_…is dying. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. But she wants to fix things with her parents. And while I know that it is a really, really long shot…I need to try, Nate. I have to at least try and do this for her."

Nathan sighed. He felt for his brother, and he wished he could do something to ease his brother's pain. Nathan nodded.

"I understand, Luke." He touched his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about Brooke. You go do what you have to do. We'll watch over her."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks. I'll be back by tomorrow night, but you'll um…you'll call me if anything changes?"

Nathan nodded. "Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas took a straight flight to L.A. and arrived in about eight hours, right around ten am. Upon arrival, he rented a car and made his way to Brooke's parents' home—he'd gotten the address from her planner in the side table next to their bed—as fast as he could.

The maid—(of course they had a maid)—answered the door and led Lucas inside. After keeping him waiting ten minutes, Mr and Mrs. Davis met Lucas in the living room.

"So…" Mr. Davis straightened his tie as he entered the room. "What can we do for you, Mr. Scott."

"Well…" Lucas rubbed his hands together. He watched as Mr. Davis poured himself a drink—without offering Lucas one (not that Lucas would have accepted or even really cared)—and Mrs. Davis stared Lucas down like he was a bug she wanted to squash that instant. He ignored her glaring.

"I came to ask you to please come back to Tree Hill to see your daughter."

"That's what you came all this way for?" Mrs. Davis snarled.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry you wasted a trip." Mr. Davis sat down across from Lucas. "There's no point or need for us to travel all the way to Tree Hill."

"What about your daughter's need to see her parents?"

"Honestly, Lucas," Mrs. Davis spoke again. "What good would our going there do for her? She's dying, right? If she doesn't get a new heart soon?"

"Shouldn't that be reason enough for you to go?" Lucas snapped. "To say goodbye to her?"

"We've already done that," Mr. Davis said. "We've spoken to her on the phone."

Lucas turned his head. He knew for a fact they hadn't spoken to Brooke in months.

"You mean when called you to tell you she was sick?" He asked, realizing what Mr. Davis meant. He shook his head in anger. "Unbelievable! Why don't you two try to be parents for once in Brooke's life?"

He took a breath, glaring at both of them.

"She needs you!" He shouted at them. "Even after everything you have both put her through, she still loves you! Though…I don't know why."

Lucas shrugged. "I guess it's because her heart is so big. She can't help but love everyone. But she needs you now. She needs to know that you love her too."

He stopped then and waited for a response from them, from either one of them. When neither said a word, he took their silence to be their answer.

"Screw the both of you then. I hope you both rot in hell!"

And he flew past them in rage and out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke's breathing only continued to grow worse. While they had all know this would be a side effect as her condition progressed, it still worried Haley, Peyton and Karen to see Brooke in so much pain, to see her needing to gasp for nearly every breath. And it bothered them all—as it did Lucas—that there was nothing they could do to ease her pain…or to save her life. No…all they could do for her was to keep her company. Though that didn't seem like enough to them, Brooke assured them it was, that it was just what she needed.

"H-How's Logan?"

Haley leaned forward in her seat. "He's doing okay. He's back at the house with Nathan, playing with Jamie."

Brooke nodded.

"You know, he's been asking about you," Haley continued slowly. She knew she was venturing into a subject that was difficult for Brooke. "He misses you."

"I…" Brooke paused, taking a deeper breath. "Miss him too."

Peyton moved closer to the bed and stood next to Karen.

"Well, we could call Nathan," she suggested. "Have him bring Logan up to see you?"

Despite how badly she missed her son and wanted to see him, Brooke dismissed the idea immediately.

"No…I don't…I don't want him seeing me…like this."

"Brooke, honey," Karen spoke gently as she touched her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "You're getting sicker. Don't you want to—"

"—No, I don't. I don't want him to see me sick. I don't…want…to scare him."

Her friends looked around at one another, concerned. They didn't agree with Brooke's decision, but they decided to leave the subject alone for now.


	21. Update Alert! Important!

ABOUT THE NEXT UPDATE….

Hey guys…I just wanted to post a quick message and say that the next update is almost ready. I really just have to type it up. But then I got to thinking…I think I am going to hold off on posting the next chapter (chapter 18) until chapter 19 is ready to be posted too. Now don't freak out….it won't take me long, I promise! I only decided to do this because I realized that so much stuff is going to happen in these next two chapters, that I want to get your reactions to it all at once. Just think of it this way….by me waiting and updating TWO CHAPTERS at once, you will not have to endure a cliff hanger (well, not as big a cliff hanger…lol)

So that's it. Just wanted to let everyone know that the next update is actually going to be 2 updates, one after the other right away. So make sure you see both so you don't miss anything. And make sure you read the chapters in order…don't skip ahead! (please…I don't want to ruin the story or the surprise for you) So remember three things for the next update:

1. Look for TWO chapters (Chapter 18 and Chapter 19)

2. Read the chapters IN ORDER so you don't ruin the surprises for yourself.

3. And as always….PLEASE REVIEW!!! Your reviews really do inspire me and help me make my story better.

Thanks so much for your patience guys. I am hoping to get these TWO updates up this weekend. I'll try my hardest…

Love you all!!!!

-Mose


	22. Chapter 18

Okay…so here's the first part of the double update. Um…I'll just say that you probably want to grab the tissues before you read…

CHAPTER 18

Brooke was worsening fast. It seemed to her friends that her breathing got that much more difficult every hour. It worried them to see her having to fight for nearly every breath. How could she be getting so worse so fast? Concerned, and wanting to do anything they could to help her, they consulted her doctor for an explanation (and hopefully some answers).

"As you've already seen," Dr. Rollins spoke to Peyton, Haley, and Karen outside Brooke's cardiac ICU room. "Brooke's heart has weakened to the point that it is seriously affecting her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe. And it will progressively worsen as the work of breathing increases."

"Well…" Karen lifted her hand from her chest as she shook her head. "Isn't there something you can do for her…to help her with that?"

"Well, we can intubate her, but other than that…I'm afraid we're already doing everything we can. We're in contact with the donor center everyday, but…" Dr. Rollins paused. He looked to each one of them. "With as serious as Brooke's condition is now, it's not likely a heart is going to become available in time."

"In time?" Haley repeated. "What does that mean? How much _time _does she have left?"

"Well, nothing is ever certain in medicine—"

"—How much time?" Peyton demanded.

Dr. Rollins sighed. "Based on the assessment I just performed…I would say that it's likely Brooke may not make it through the next 24 to 48 hours…at most."

This news brought tears to all of their eyes.

"Listen," Dr. Rollins spoke again. "I am personally going to make sure Brooke is as comfortable as we can make her. If you need anything at all…please let me know."

No one said a word until after Dr. Rollins had walked away. When he had disappeared around the corner, Peyton was the first to speak.

She sniffled, wiped her cheeks of the tears, turned to Haley and Karen and asked, "Do either of you know when Lucas is supposed to be back?"

"Tonight," Karen answered (through her own tears). She wiped her nose with a handkerchief and then folded her arms again. "I talked to him a few hours ago."

Peyton nodded. "Okay, good."

She turned to Haley then. "Haley, can you call Nathan? Have him bring Logan? I don't care what Brooke says…she needs to say goodbye to her son."

Haley nodded. "I agree. I'll go call Nathan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas was back in Tree Hill by nightfall. It was close to nine o'clock when the plane landed. It had arrived a little late, but had still made good time considering the rain. By the time he had gotten outside of the airport and to his truck, the rain had grown into a storm, which seemed appropriate for his mood.

Throughout the entire flight—and even now—Lucas could not get over how inhumane Brooke's parents were. How could any parent not want to come and be with their sick child? Just thinking about the things the Davis' said—the way they'd acted—made his blood boil. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't think about them anymore. He should get back to focusing on Brooke, on being there for her. And right now, he needed to get back to her, as he had promised to be back by her side by tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Within twenty minutes, Nathan had arrived to the hospital with Logan—he'd dropped Jamie off to Jake and Peyton's home first. Haley met him at the nurse's station and greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss.

"How bad is it now?" Nathan asked as he passed Logan to Haley.

"Well, the doctor doesn't think her heart will last much longer…no more than 24 to 48 hours, he said." Haley shifted Logan higher on her hip. "Her breathing is getting worse, and they may need to intubate her soon."

Nathan sighed. He looked away briefly and saw Peyton walking toward them. He looked back at Haley and glanced at Logan. "Lucas needs to get here like now."

"Well, he should be here soon," Peyton said as she approached Nathan and Haley. "Karen talked to him a few hours ago and he was on his way back. In the meantime, we should take Logan in to see Brooke."

"Where mommy?" Logan asked at the mention of his mother's name.

"We're going right now, buddy," Haley told him, patting his leg. She kissed his cheek. "We'll go see your mommy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke's eyes were closed when her friends entered with Logan—Nathan waited outside to try and reach Lucas on his cell. They walked slowly over to the bed. Peyton gently shook Brooke awake.

"Brooke," she said, gently nudging her. "Brooke, honey…we brought someone in to see you."

Slowly, Brooke opened her eyes. Her eyes settled immediately on her son.

"Hi, Mama!" Logan grinned.

"Hi…" Brooke said weakly. She glanced around at her friends.

"We know you said not to," Haley began. "But he needed to see you, Brooke; just as much as you needed to see him."

Haley set the toddler down on Brooke's legs. And when he hugged her, Brooke smiled (with tears in her eyes). It was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe, but she felt better just to have her son near her again, to be interacting with him for the first time in awhile—and very possibly (very likely)—for the last time ever. Peyton, Haley, and Karen stood back and watched with smiles.

"I…missed…you." Brooke told her son. "So…much."

"I miss you too," Logan said. He smiled and threw his arms open. "This much!"

If her breathing didn't take so much out of her now, Brooke would have laughed. Instead, all she could do was smile at him.

"I…love…you, bubba," she said quietly.

"As high as da sky?"

Brooke nodded. "And…so much…more."

Logan leaned down for another hug. And he rested there on her abdomen. She ran a hand through his hair.

"They both needed this, "Peyton whispered. Karen and Haley agreed with a nod.

"Haley…"

All three women standing looked over at the door when they heard Nathan's voice. Haley stared at him curiously. He looked concerned and desolate. He motioned—with a jerk of his head—for her to follow him out into the hall. So she did.

"What is it, Nathan?" She asked as she walked up behind him. "Did you get a hold of Lucas? Is he close?"

When he turned around to face her, Haley saw the fear in his eyes.

"What is it, Nathan? Y-You're scaring me."

"It's Lucas, Haley. He's…he's been in an accident."

"What?" There was both disbelief and panic in her voice. "Is he okay?"

"They, um…they just brought him in to the emergency room. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh my god…" Haley covered her mouth. When she dropped her hand, her voice squeaked. "Well, what—I mean…This can't be happening. They're my best friends, Nathan. I can't…I can't lose them both!"

"Shh…" Nathan pulled Haley into his arms to comfort her.

A few minutes later, once they had collected themselves enough to put on a brave—or _braver_—face, Haley and Nathan returned to Brooke's room. Brooke looked over at them as Karen was taking Logan from her per her request.

"Is…Lucas…here…yet?" She asked. "He…he said he would…be here…tonight."

Nathan and Haley glanced at one another, a silent act that spoke volumes to Brooke.

"What's…wrong?" She asked them—though a little afraid to hear their answer. She wasn't in any condition to handle bad news. "Something's…wrong…"

Karen and Peyton now looked to Nathan and Haley with the same concern.

"It's Lucas…isn't…it?" Brooke asked, struggling for every breath to get those words out.

Tears had swallowed Haley's eyes again. It killed her to even have to think about saying the words.

"There's been an accident," Nathan spoke the words for her. "Lucas…is downstairs in the emergency room."

"W-What?!" Brooke's panic set in. She struggled to move from the bed, to get out of the bed. Peyton pushed on her arms, trying to keep her in bed and settle her down. Karen raced out of the room with Logan, headed straight for the stairs to get to the emergency department.

"Brooke…" Peyton spoke as calmly as she could (which wasn't very calm). "Honey, you have to calm down."

"I can't…I can't…" Brooke began to hyperventilate. "I can't…breathe."

Haley raced over and pressed Brooke's call light. She shouted to Nathan as she did.

"Nathan! Go downstairs with Karen! Go check on Lucas!"

Doctors and nurses rushed in as Nathan ran out. Peyton and Haley backed away from Brooke's bed. They held onto one another, watching in fear as the doctors worked to stabilize their friend—and at the same time fearing if the same was happening downstairs.

"We need to intubate now!" Dr. Rollins shouted. "Her heart's not delivering enough oxygen!"

Refusing to leave the room when the nurse's told them too, Peyton and Haley watched as Brooke was intubated and hooked up to a ventilator. Finally, they witnessed, Brooke was stable…for now. But she was still unconscious.

"Why isn't she awake?" Haley asked once the doctors and nurses had begun to clear out of the room.

"Brooke is in a coma now," Dr. Rollins explained. "The coma resulted from inadequate oxygen to her brain. Her heart is weakening fast, which means her vital organs are being deprived of oxygen. As her heart begins to shut down, so will the rest of her organs, as you have already seen happen with her lungs."

"B-But you said…" Peyton choked out words through her sobs. "Y-You said she had 24 to 48 hours—"

"—At most," Dr. Rollins clarified. "But it appears Brooke's body is shutting down faster than that."

"What about a new heart?" Haley remembered. "That's all she needs, just an new heart."

"Unfortunately, there still hasn't been a match for Brooke's rare blood type."

"She can't be dying!" Haley cried, turning to Peyton. "She's only 24! She has son! She just got married…"

Peyton pulled Haley closer. Haley looked back at Dr. Rollins. She spoke quietly to him—still sobbing—and she pleaded for something she knew deep down he could do nothing about.

"She can't be dying…she just can't die."

Haley buried her face in her hands. Peyton rested her head on Haley's. And Dr. Rollins—unable to stand to see them cry anymore—left the room quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down in the emergency room, Nathan and Karen—with Logan—waited for news on Lucas' condition. Finally, a doctor in green scrubs walked out from the double doors. He walked over to them when he noticed them watching him, probably wondering if he was the doctor they were waiting for.

"Here for Lucas Scott?" He asked.

"Is he alright?" Karen asked, while still trying to comfort her crying, terrified grandson.

"We were able to stabilize him. We did have to intubate, so he is on a ventilator."

"Will he be okay?" Nathan asked, hoping with every shred of hope he had left.

The doctor hesitated. "Lucas suffered severe head trauma and brain swelling from the impact of his head against the window."

"What does that mean?" Karen asked. "Is he…is he going to wake up?"

"No," the doctor answered after another—longer—hesitation. "Although machines are currently keeping him alive, the damage to his brain was much to severe. The tests showed absolutely no more brain activity."

The doctor's words pierced both Karen's and Nathan's heart. How could this be happening? How could it be true? How could her son—his brother—Lucas Scott, be brain dead? This, they both felt certain, had to be a nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know, I know…you all hate me right now. Just…keep reading…**_


	23. Chapter 19

_**Um…you'll probably still want to have that box of tissues handy. I'll talk some more after you read this…**_

CHAPTER 19

_Her eyes flickered open. The room was bright, brighter than she remembered. And her chest…it was free of pain. And…she could breathe. Easily. There wasn't any pain. How was that possible? That last thing she remembered was not being able to breathe after Nathan had told her…_

"_Lucas."_

_She remembered what happened now. Lucas, they said, had been in an accident. But…that's all she knew. That's all she remembered. What had happened to him? Was he all right?"_

"_I'm here, Pretty Girl."_

_She heard his voice and sat up—quickly—in her bed. Lucas sat down on the side of her bed._

"_Oh, Lucas!" She cried as she threw her arms and pulled him closer to her. "I was so afraid. They said…they said that you were in an accident and I…"_

_She sobbed into his chest. Lucas tried to comfort her. He held her close and stroked her head with one hand. _

"_Shh…don't cry. Please…" He kissed her head. _

_He pulled away and lifted her chin._

"_Brooke…"_

_Her eyes met his. He swallowed and looked away briefly as he struggled to find the words he needed to say. He looked back at her and decided to start with the easiest words to say._

"_I love you, Brooke."_

_Despite her tears, Brooke smiled. "I love you, too."_

_Lucas nodded. "Good. Because I need you to do something for me."_

"_Anything."_

"_I need you to be strong, Brooke. I need you to fight. You and I…we're both hanging on the edge right now." He paused. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, but that didn't make this conversation—or was it thought? Considering they were both unconscious—any easier. _

"_But I'm not going to make it."_

_Brooke's eyes swelled with even more tears—if that was possible. She shook her head. "No…no…you will, Lucas. You have to!"_

_Lucas shook his head now. "I'm not, Brooke."_

"_No, Lucas! You can't…you can't die! I…I need you!"_

"_I'll still be alive for you, Brooke." Lucas cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be alive for you in our son, and I'll be alive for you in your heart."_

"_What, my sick heart? Lucas…you can't do this! You can't leave me!"_

"_Never, Brooke. I will never, ever leave you."_

"_Then…why _are_ you?" She paused in between sobs to sniffle. "I can feel it already. Why have you left me, Lucas? You promised me…you promised me that we'd never be apart again, that we'd be together forever."_

"_We will be together forever." Lucas promised. He pressed a hand gently to her chest. "I'll never leave you, baby. I'll always be right here."_

_Brooke shook her head. "But not really, Lucas. Luke…I want you. I need you…so much. I mean…otherwise, what's the point in fighting? Luke…there is no life without you."_

_Unable to hide is tears anymore, Lucas pulled Brooke close to him again. He kissed her head. _

"_I know that this is hard, Brooke. I know that it will be hard, but you have to keep going. This life isn't over for you yet. You are going to get stronger, and you are going to continue living for Logan, for our little boy. He needs his mother, Brooke."_

_Sniffling again, Brooke still continued to argue. "He needs his father too. He needs you, Luke. I need you."_

"_I know. But you are strong, Brooke. You are so amazingly strong. Look at everything you've made it through already. I know you can make it through this too. I will still be with you. I'll always be with you…you and Logan. I will never leave either of you, I promise. Logan will always feel my presence. But you have to go back, Brooke. You have to go back for Logan and for everyone else. Promise me you'll go back?"_

_She didn't answer right away. She looked away instead, but Lucas pulled her chin back, forcing her to look into his eyes._

"_Please promise me, Brooke," he asked of her again. "I can't go…I can't be at peace until I know that you are going to be okay. So will you please promise me?"_

_Slowly, reluctantly, Brooke nodded. Lucas pulled her face closer and kissed her lips softly. _

"_It's time for both of us to go now." He massaged her face in his hands as he spoke. "But before we do, I need one more thing from you, one more promise."_

"_Anything," she whispered softly again._

"_Promise me you'll find someone, Brooke. Promise me that you'll allow yourself to open your heart again, that you'll find someone who will help you make your dream of having a family a reality."_

"_How can I promise that, Luke? How can I ever find someone—how can I ever love someone—after you, Lucas? You're my soulmate…my one and only. You're the only one who ever had my heart. I'm not sure that I can ever give it away again."_

"_Try for me, Brooke…please. This is what I want; my dying wish. It's the same promise you asked of me, remember?"_

_Yes. She remembered. Lucas continued. "I want you to be happy, Brooke. I want Logan to be happy. I want him to have a family too; with brothers and sisters, and a dad who will teach him how to free throw, how to drive a car, how to talk to girls…all that guy stuff."_

"_But no one can ever replace you in his life, Lucas."_

"_I know. But I don't want either of you to grow up alone. So please just promise me?"_

_Brooke nodded. "I promise."_

_Lucas smiled and pulled Brooke closer to him…for the last time._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Nathan had carried the devastating news about Lucas upstairs to Haley and Peyton. They, too, had gone into complete and utter shock. And then they cried until their eyes had no more tears to cry.

Now they were in the hospital chapel—Peyton, Haley, Karen and Nathan. Nathan had taken Logan back to Karen's house, where Andy was waiting for him. He then made his way back to the hospital to be with his family. And now they were all waiting in silence—though none of them were sure of what they were waiting for. Really, they were just sitting because they weren't really sure of what to do anymore.

"How can this be happening?" Haley wondered aloud, finally breaking the silence. "How can we be losing both Lucas and Brooke?"

"It's so unfair," Peyton remarked. " I just…don't know what to do anymore…about this, about anything. What are we supposed to do now? How is it possible to go on living without them?"

Not one of them answered that question, for not one of them had an answer. In fact, they all were asking themselves the very same questions.

"Excuse me, Ms. Roe?"

They all turned and looked at the chapel doors when they'd heard someone speak. A doctor—whom Karen recognized as the doctor who'd cared for Lucas in the emergency department—had been the one who'd spoken to them.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you here," the doctor—Dr. Willard as his name badge read—spoke to Karen as he moved further into the chapel. "But I was wondering if you'd thought about what we discussed earlier. About organ donation?"

Slowly, Karen nodded. After he had explained to her and Nathan that Lucas was brain dead, Dr. Willard had then discussed with Karen the option of organ donation and its benefits. Lucas, Dr. Willard had told her, was a good candidate for organ donation—most of his organs were still viable. Dr. Willard had offered her some time to think about it, but had also told her that the decision would need to be made as soon as possible for the organs to still be viable.

"I know that you have been through a lot tonight," Dr. Willard spoke again. "And I don't want to pressure you, but if you are going to consent for the donation, we will need to move on it soon."

Karen looked away from the doctor. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She'd been thinking about it for awhile now—over an hour at least—about donating her son's organs. Ever since she'd walked into the chapel, and even after the others had joined her, Karen had been considering whether it would make a difference…burying Lucas without his organs. She'd accepted that her son was never going to wake up. But could she accept allowing his body to be cut up and pulled apart so that someone else's child could have her son's organs?

It was then, though, as she stared down at a picture of her son—which she'd always carried with her—that Karen realized that the decision was not about her. The decision, she knew, was about Lucas and what he would want. And she realized then that he had already made the decision for her.

It had been made months ago, she remembered. Lucas had come to see her after he and Brooke had found out that she would need a heart transplant as soon as possible. The news had devastated him. Karen could not recall a time when Lucas had cried more than he had on that day.

"_I just can't stand seeing her like this, Mom. I can't stand knowing how sick she is. I wish I could something more to help her. I'd give her my own heart if I could. We have the same blood type. I'd be a perfect match."_

"The same blood type…" Karen mumbled as she ran through that memory again.

Peyton and Haley glanced at one another, then at Karen.

"What, Karen?" Haley asked.

Karen glanced at both of them. She stopped at Peyton and asked, "Brooke's blood type…do you know what it is?"

Peyton thought about it. "Um…yeah. B negative I think."

For the first time in hours—or maybe days—Karen smiled. "So is Lucas."

She turned immediately to the doctor.

"Okay," she said. "I'll consent for donation. But my daughter-in-law, Lucas' wife, needs his heart. Her name is Brooke Scott and she's upstairs in the cardiac ICU."

"And they both have the same blood type?" Dr. Willard asked, backing toward the door.

"Yes, yes, check their records. Do whatever you have to do, but do it now. Brooke is very, very sick and on a ventilator. She needs a heart now."

"Okay. We will need you to sign some papers. If you'll come with me?"

Karen nodded and left the chapel with Dr. Willard. Peyton, Haley and Nathan followed. Perhaps one of their friends could be saved tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know, I know…you all hate me right now. But hey…Brooke is getting a heart! Not just any heart…Lucas' heart. She's not going to die! (Remember, you guys begged me not to let her die…) Ok, well I suppose you didn't expect it to be Lucas, right?**_

_**Well, I am ready for your ranting and raving…please lemme have it. But also let me know how I did with the writing anyway. You guys review now and I'll respond with anoter update alert…about the next chapter and the end of the story. Then I'll post the next update after that (I still gotta write it…lol) Thanks everyone!! **_


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They all waited together—as they had been doing for days—in the waiting area on the surgical floor. It had been hours now since the doctors had taken Brooke and Lucas in for the heart transplant. They were all exhausted and in need of showers, but not one of them left the hospital. And they wouldn't leave until Brooke was out of surgery and in the clear.

"This is going to work, right?"

Haley's question pulled them all from their daze. No one had spoken in over an hour—all of them too worried and too exhausted for conversation. And no one said anything now either, not right away anyway. That is, until Karen spoke.

"Yes," she said. The attention turned in her direction then. She looked up at Haley. "This is going to work. Brooke…is going to be okay."

Karen glanced down at Lucas' picture again. "She's got Lucas watching over her now."

Peyton wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulders. She rested her head against Karen's.

"Afternoon everyone."

Dr. Rollins had entered the surgical waiting room without any of them realizing. They all stood up once they recognized who had spoken to them. No one said anything. They waited for the doctor to tell them what they'd been waiting hours to hear.

"The transplant was successful," Dr. Rollins finally spoke, smiling as he said the words.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Brooke's body is already beginning to recover," Dr. Rollins continued. "Miraculously. Now, it will still be a long while before she is up to her full strength again, and she will need to be on anti-rejection medication for life, but…"

He shook his head. "She is doing remarkably well so far."

"So she's okay?" Haley asked—she wanted absolute clarification. "The heart…"

"Is very strong. Like I said…Brooke is doing very well. Now, she is still on the ventilator, but we should be able to remove the tube as soon as she is conscious and breathing on her own."

"And when will that be?" Peyton wondered. "How soon?"

"Probably a couple of hours, give or take. She will need to remain in the ICU for a few more days at least."

"When can we see her?" Karen asked.

"She's in recovery, so you can see her now if you'd like. I'll show you to her room."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking up was strange. She felt different, whether that was because a new heart beat strong in her chest, or because she was hooked up to a ventilator, she wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps it was both of those combined with the dream she'd had while she was unconscious. Yes…that was certainly enough to make anyone feel strange—and a little confused.

Waking up surrounded by all of her friends did help to make the strange a little less, however. She couldn't really move her head a whole lot with that breathing tube down her throat, but they were all standing close enough to her bed that she could see that they were all there—Peyton, Karen, Haley and Nathan…but not Lucas.

"Hey sweetie," Haley said to her, smiling and touching Brooke's arm. "You're awake."

Brooke moved her hand and motioned to the tube.

"Oh," Peyton spoke in response. "They had to keep you on the ventilator until you woke up. I'll go find the doctor so he can take it out."

Brooke watched Peyton go. Nathan stepped up to where Peyton had been standing.

"Hey Brooke," he said, offering a smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

Brooke glanced over at Karen then. But before Karen could say anything to her, Peyton had returned with Dr. Rollins.

"Well, good afternoon, Brooke," Dr. Rollins said as he approached her bed, snapping on his gloves. "What do you say we get that tube out so you can talk?"

Brooke nodded slightly.

"Good." Dr. Rollins moved next to Brooke's head on her left side. "Okay, Brooke…I want you to take a deep breath in, and on the count of three, I want you to cough as hard as you can while I pull out the tube. Ready?"

Again, she nodded.

"Okay. Here we go. One…"

Brooke took a deep breath in.

"Two…three!"

Brooke coughed as Dr. Rollins slid the tube from her throat. She continued coughing as Dr. Rollins disposed of the plastic along with his gloves. Finally, her coughing settled. She rested back on her pillow.

"Here's some water." Dr. Rollins offered her a small cup with a straw. "Your mouth is probably feeling pretty dry?"

"T-Thanks," she tried to say, but her voice came out hoarser than she was expecting. It hurt to talk.

"Sure. But you'll also want to keep talking to a whisper for a few days. Give your throat some time to heal."

Brooke nodded. She wasn't objecting that idea. Dr. Rollins began his assessment on her then. He began with the most crucial…her heart and lung sounds. After listening a few minutes, he nodded.

"Good," he mumbled. "Breath sounds are clear, and your heartbeat sounds great, Brooke. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"A little," she whispered. She moved a hand over her chest. "My chest…"

"Oh, yes." Dr. Rollins nodded again. "That's the incision. It will probably be bothersome for awhile. But I'll have the nurse bring in your next round of pain medication, all right?"

Brooked nodded again. Gestures were less painful than actual words.

"Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Brooke thought briefly about it. The rumbling in her stomach answered the question for her.

"Food?"

Dr. Rollins chuckled, as did everyone else.

"Of course," he said. "I'll have the kitchen send your lunch up now. And I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

Dr. Rollins grinned and glanced around at all of her friends before turning to walk away. Before he could get too far, Brooke reached for his arm.

"Dr…"

He turned to face her again. She swallowed before she spoke.

"Thank you."

Again, Dr. Rollins smiled. He squeezed Brooke's hand.

"You fought hard, Brooke. Just as you told me you would. I'm proud of you."

Brooke returned the smile.

"You eat now and get some rest, okay? You've got a long recovery ahead of you."

He patted her hand once, then turned and left the room. When he was gone, everyone looked back at Brooke. She looked at each one of them, and then whispered to them, "Hi."

They smiled. And then it was quiet. Brooke noticed them all exchange glances—nervous ones she could tell.

"Brooke…" Karen finally spoke. She stepped closer and took Brooke's hand. "Honey, about your heart…"

"Lucas."

Everyone's eyes fixed upon her again.

"My heart…" she whispered. "It's—it was—Lucas' heart. I know."

She looked around at them all again, searching for their reactions. They looked confused. She explained to them how she knew that Lucas' heart was now hers.

"Lucas…came to me." She spoke slightly louder than a whisper now. She was finding that the more she talked, the less the hoarseness became.

"He told me that he had to go, and that I needed to come back, that my life wasn't finished yet. I begged him to stay…but he said his time was over. But he said that he would always be in my heart. I guess this is what he meant."

Haley reached over and touched Brooke's hand. She smiled and said, "You're going to be okay now, Brooke. Lucas made sure of that."

Brooke returned the smile. Haley was right…she would be okay now. Thanks to Lucas, she now had a second chance. She could live now, just as Lucas had wanted her to. She still wasn't sure how she could go on without him. But knowing that—and feeling—his heart beat inside her chest, Brooke hoped would bring her the strength and the courage she needed to go on.

And of course, there would be Logan. Just the thought of him made her smile. It would be just her and Logan now. And with Lucas forever in her heart now, Brooke felt confident that they were going to be just fine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Just one more chapter left guys…well, for this ending of the story anyway. I couldn't really decide which ending I wanted to go with, so I wrote four different ones. So I guess you guys get to pick which ending you want the story to have. (Although, I'm sure I already know which one is going to be the most popular…lol. You'll see soon). Anyway, please review this and I hope to get the Epilogue up this weekend (maybe tomorrow). Thanks guys!**_


	25. Epilogue 1

Here's the first epilogue guys…the one to go with the first ending I wrote. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Thanks bunches!!!

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

"You look absolutely amazing, Brooke."

Brooke turned around and smiled at her friends—her bridesmaids.

"You think so?" She asked them, glancing down at her wedding gown again.

"Absolutely," Peyton agreed with Haley.

"Yes." Karen nodded, adding her own smile to the mix. "That dress definitely suits you, honey."

Brooke smiled and reached for Karen's hands. "Thanks for letting me wear it."

Karen grinned again. "Of course. I believe you look much more beautiful in it than I did when I married Andy."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. I really had to squeeze and suck into it. You have no idea how tight this dress is right now."

Karen chuckled. She pulled Brooke in for a hug. "You still look amazing."

Karen touched Brooke's face when they pulled apart. Brooke thought she noticed Karen's eyes to be a little moister now.

"Lucas would be so proud of you," she said quietly. Brooke's smile faded a little. "For moving on with your life. It's exactly what he would want for you."

Brooke glanced down briefly.

"Hey now," Haley spoke, stepping up closer to Brooke and Karen. "No sad faces. It's your wedding. Besides…I'm hormonal right now. So if you cry, I surely will."

Brooke laughed. Then she pulled Haley in a hug.

"I won't make you cry, preggers."

Haley laughed this time. She pulled away and smiled at Brooke. Then Brooke looked around at each of them.

"Thanks so much you guys, for being here for me. For helping me plan this."

"Always, B." Peyton said, tossing an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

A knock turned all their attention to the door.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's me, Mom. Can I come in?"

Brooke grinned. She recognized that young, familiar voice.

"Yeah, baby," she said as she stepped closer to the door. "You can come in."

The door opened slowly and a tall, sandy-blond haired and blue-eyed thirteen-year old stepped inside the room. He was dressed in a black suit and he wore a smile that flashed not only metal braces, but Lucas throughout. He was still the spitting image of his father.

"Wow…" he said through his smile when he saw his mother in her wedding gown. "Mom, you look beautiful."

Still smiling, Brooke touched her son's cheek. "Thanks, bubba. You look very handsome yourself. Oh, but your tie is a little crooked…"

She reached to straighten it, but he pushed her hands away, grinning as he did.

"Thanks, Mom," he said. "I can get it." He started to straighten his tie. He glanced up at her as he did. "And hey…I thought you said you were going to quit calling me that?"

Brooke chuckled. "Sorry. I forgot."

"That's okay." Logan dropped his hands once he'd gotten his tie straight. "I'll let it slide this time…since it is your wedding day and all."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, um…" Peyton stepped up to Brooke and Logan. "Not that we're not happy to see you, L. But shouldn't you be with the guys?"

"Yeah." Logan looked over at Peyton as he spoke. "I just wanted to see mom in her dress before Julian does. I figured it was only fair, seeing as I belonged to you first."

Brooke chuckled again. "You figured right, baby. Come here."

She pulled her son into a hug. After, she held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes—it wasn't too far down a look, as Logan was already almost as tall as she was.

"You really do look handsome, Logan. Just like your dad."

Logan smiled. He touched his mother's hands.

"Thanks, Mom. But your eyes are getting all teary. You're going to ruin your make up before the ceremony even starts."

Brooke laughed and pulled her hands away.

"All right, kid," she said, playfully pushing his head away. "Get outta here."

Logan laughed. "Okay. I'll be back in ten minutes to walk you down the aisle."

"Can't wait." Brooke continued to smile as Logan left the room.

"You've raised a good kid, B."

Brooke glanced over at Peyton. She folded her arms. "Yeah, I did do a pretty decent job with that one, didn't I?"

Her friends smiled.

"All right, Mrs. Scott-soon-to-be-Breslin," Haley said with a sigh. "It's time for us to go match up with the groomsmen. We'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "'Kay. Thanks again, guys."

She watched as her friends left the room. She turned around then and walked up to the mirror. She smiled at herself once, proud of her appearance. She glanced down at her white pouch on the counter. Slowly, she pulled from it a wallet-sized photo…of Lucas and her.

She smiled and ran a hand over his picture-face.

"So I'm fulfilling the promise I made you, Luke. I'm getting married."

Then, she moved a hand to her belly bump. "And…I'm having a baby. Okay, so that part wasn't exactly planned, at least not yet, but…I'm making a family."

A brief moment of silence fell over, and then she heard a voice, one that sounded more like an echo.

"Good for you, Pretty Girl."

She looked up from her picture. She smiled at another image of Lucas, now appearing to her in the mirror.

"Hey you," she spoke to it with a smile on.

"Hey yourself." Lucas took pause and smiled. "You look…absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Brooke tilted her head. "You know, your son is giving me away today. He looks so grown up in his tux."

"Yeah, I saw him. How handsome is he, huh?"

Brooke smiled again. "He looks like his dad."

Still smiling, Lucas went quiet again. Then, he said, "Well, I'll bet his little brother will be just as handsome."

Brooke touched her bump again.

"How'd you know?"

Lucas shrugged. "I told you I'd never leave you, Brooke. I'm always looking out for you…for our son, and now for your new family. And I always will."

Again, the two took silence. And again, Lucas broke the silence.

"So, have you and Julian picked out a name yet?"

Smiling, Brooke nodded. "Yeah…Lucas Scott Breslin."

Lucas chuckled. "Couldn't let me go at all, could you?"

Brooke shook her head. "Never. I told you I never would. You're always with me, remember?"

Lucas nodded. He stared at her through the mirror. He was happy to see that Brooke had moved on like she'd promised, but he was even more happy to know that he would always be a part of her. And not just in that she literally had his heart; no, what made him most happy was that by Brooke's personal choice, he would always be a part of her.

"I'm proud of you, Brooke," he said. "I'm glad you're happy. I know you're marrying someone else you love now, and I am glad, but I want you to know that I will always be loving you."

Brooke nodded. "And I will always be loving you, Lucas Scott…always."

Brooke watched then as the image of Lucas in the mirror, slowly disappeared. And as it did, she whispered, "Thanks for coming back to me."

She heard Logan outside the door. "It's time, Mom."

Brooke left the room then. She linked her arm with her son's and headed for the aisle, ready to embark on her new life. And as she did, she carried Lucas with her in their heart.

She had always believed in it. She had always believed in him and in their love. She'd always believed that if you love something, you set it free. And if it came back, it would be yours forever. She'd always believed that people who were meant to be together would always find their way in the end.

Lucas Scott. She set him free. He came back to her, in more ways than one, and he became hers forever. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis…they found their way in the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So there you have the end…Okay, so just one end. There are three more endings yet to be seen. So review this fast so you can read the rest! Thanks so much guys!**_


	26. Alternate Ending 1 Epilogue 2

**_Finally, we have arrived to the alternate endings. This is the first of three. About these alternate endings…some of them will have like alternate parts of the story (sort of like a movie or tv show has deleted and/or extended scenes? Get it?)_**

_**So this first alternate ending…it's short, just an alternate epilogue. For this ending, everything still happened the same way (sad I know. Sorry guys), except for one little twist…**_

**Alternate Ending # 1Epilogue: About a Year and Three Months Later**

"Mommy! Mommy, look!"

Brooke looked up when her four-year-old called to her from the yard. She smiled at her little boy from her rocking chair on the back porch.

"Look, Mom," Logan bellowed to her again. "Roger learned how to fetch. Watch!"

Brooke watched as Logan threw a tennis ball across the yard. And Roger—the puppy Karen had gotten Logan for his birthday a few weeks ago—ran across the yard after the ball. She smiled when she heard Logan giggle.

"That's great, baby," she said to him.

She continued to watch her son play as she rocked gently in her chair. Her attention was stolen, then, by the tiny bundle in her arms, who suddenly began to fuss in her slumber. Brooke glanced down at the infant and smiled as the sleeping baby girl pursed her lips and balled her fists.

"Are you dreaming baby?" She whispered to her daughter.

Carefully, Brooke shifted her arms higher and gently planted a kiss on her baby's soft, chocolate brown head. The soft, thin wisps of hair tickled Brooke's nose, making her smile. She rested her arms again, but continued to stare at her daughter, remembering again just what a miracle this baby was and just how lucky she was to have her.

Learning she was pregnant had been quite a shock, not only to Brooke and her friends, but to her doctor as well. With as closely as they had monitored her while she was in the hospital waiting for a heart transplant, her doctor could not understand how—with all the tests and everything they'd done—they had missed her being pregnant. And what was more, he couldn't explain how the baby had survived through the heart transplant. It was impossible, Dr. Rollins had told her. And yet it happened. Brooke had called it a miracle…and a gift; her last gift from Lucas.

_Neither her cardiologist or her obstetrician/gynecologist felt as good about Brooke's pregnancy as she did. While Brooke had called it a miracle, her doctors had called it a danger; not only to Brooke's health, but to the baby's health._

_First of all—as both of her doctors tried to reason with her—Brooke was not strong enough just now to carry a baby to full term. And second of all, even if by some miracle she did carry the baby past a few months, there was still a serious risk of birth defects or even miscarriage from the teratogenic effects of the anti-rejection medications Brooke needed to take. Carrying on a pregnancy now, her doctors told her, was much too risky. _

"_Do you not believe in miracles, Dr.?" Brooke had asked her OB/GYN—after having had the same discussion about the dangers with Dr. Rollins (who had been the one who'd discovered and revealed to Brooke that she was pregnant)._

_The doctor—Dr. James—stared at her. He didn't answer._

"_Well, I do," Brooke continued. "A miracle is the reason I'm alive right now. And a miracle is what is growing inside of me right now."_

_She paused and touched her belly. And then she addressed the points he had made._

"_I am strong enough to carry this baby. My spirit is strong enough, and that is all I need to make my body strong enough. And nothing you can say to try and scare me is going to stop me from having this baby. So…you can either help me find the healthiest way possible for me to do this…or I find a doctor who will."_

_And eight months later—at full term, thank you very much—she welcomed her daughter, whom she'd given the name Miracle Lucas Scott—Mira for short—in honor of her daddy._

_By the way, Brooke hadn't needed to find another doctor. Dr. James and Dr. Rollins had both sympathized with all Brooke had been through. And they both had agreed to do everything they could to make sure Brooke and her baby made it through the pregnancy as healthy as possible. _

_Dr. Rollins had cut back the dosage on her heart medications. Then, both he and Dr. James religiously monitored Brooke and the baby closely for any signs of complications, teratogenic effects, and medication interactions with the prenatal vitamins. All three of them did what they'd needed to deliver a healthy pregnancy and baby in Brooke's extremely delicate, high-risk situation. And, as Brooke had believed from the moment Dr. Rollins had told her she was pregnant, everything had worked out okay._

Brooke looked back up, out to the yard where Logan continued to run back and forth with his small puppy—a Jack Russel Terrier. She laughed as she saw that little dog jump and knock Logan down, and then climb up to lick his face. Logan giggled uncontrollably—a laugh that was all too familiar; a laugh that reminded her of Lucas.

Brooke closed her eyes briefly, trying to picture him there with her. His face flashed through her mind and she smiled. She opened her eyes, glanced to her left and smiled again. Lucas—or an apparition of Lucas—was sitting in the wicker rocker next to her.

"Hey, Broody," she spoke softly. "I've missed you."

He flashed her that all too familiar smile—the smile Logan shared with him.

"I've missed you too, Pretty Girl. How've you been?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's been hard. But there've been things—people—who have helped."

She glanced down at the baby again.

"She's been the greatest help, the greatest comfort," Brooke said as she played with her daughter's long fingers. "My little Miracle. She makes me feel like I have a part of you back."

Brooke looked back up at Lucas. He nodded.

"You did," he told her. He glanced down at Mira. "She's a part of both of us."

Their eyes met again. And after a brief moment of silence, Lucas' brow furrowed.

"Miracle?" He asked her.

Brooke chuckled. "Don't poke fun. It was the first name that came to me that seemed fitting enough to the miraculous ness of her existence. And besides…it's pretty."

Lucas tossed his head to the side. He realized Brooke made a good argument. "Okay. It is pretty and fitting, but babe…_Miracle Lucas_? Do you want her to get teased?"

Again, Brooke laughed. "She won't be teased. Her big brother will make sure of that. He is already…so protective of her."

They both looked out to the yard, to their son.

"He's gotten so big," Lucas noted.

Brooke nodded. "He has. He starts preschool this fall. And he is so excited."

Lucas looked at Brooke as she talked. He smiled.

Brooke returned the gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just marveling."

"Over what?"

"Over what a beautiful sight this is…to see you being a mother to my children. It's the dream come true I always wished for."

Brooke smiled. "Me too."

"And it—this—is all really great, Brooke. I'm really happy to see you doing so well physically, and to see you with our kids."

Brooke tilted her head. "But?"

"But you made me another promise, remember? You promised me that you wouldn't grieve for me forever. You promised you would try and move on with your life and be happy; that you would make a family."

"This is a family, Luke. It's our family."

"It's missing someone, don't you think?"

"You."

Brooke stared at him, her expression more somber now.

Lucas sighed. "You know what I meant."

Brooke looked away. "We don't need anyone else, Luke. We're doing just fine. We're happy—well, as happy as expected without you here with us."

"I know you still miss me, Brooke. I know that you'll always miss me, but you promised me that would try. I don't want our children to grow up without a father."

"You are their father!"

Lucas sighed again and he touched her cheek. Brooke pressed her face into his hand as her tears slipped down her cheek.

"I'm trying, Lucas. But you have only been gone barely a year. It's going to take me longer to be able to open up my heart to anyone else. And to be honest, I don't know if I'll ever be able to. Lucas…you were—you are—the love of my life, and you always will be. And like I told you before, like I'm telling you now, I don't see how there could ever be any other life without you."

They both were quiet for a minute, staring into one another's eyes. And then Lucas spoke.

"I'm always going to be in your life, Brooke. I'm always going to be with you. You'll see me in our children…"

He touched his hand to her chest, over a part of her scar. "And you'll feel me in your heart."

"In our heart," Brooke corrected through a whisper.

Lucas smiled. "In our heart."

He moved forward, kissed her cheek, and whispered his parting words.

"I'll always be there, Pretty Girl."

Brooke opened her eyes then, and Lucas was gone. Or, at least the vision of him was gone. But she heard Logan laugh again, and she could hear that Lucas was there. Mira cooed in her arms. Brooke looked down and saw her daughter smile for the first time. And she could see that Lucas was there. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him, and she could feel Lucas there. And she knew better now, that Lucas would always be there.

She had always believed in it. She had always believed in him and in their love. She had always believed that if you love something, you set it free. And if it comes back, it's yours forever. She had always believed that people who were meant to be together would always find their way in the end.

Lucas Scott. She set him free. He came back to her and became hers forever. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis…they found their way in the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So there you have it! A.E. #1. What'd you think? I know some of this was probably really unrealistic, but hey…it's still my story, right? Still fiction? Lol. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one. Two more to go!**_


	27. Alternate Ending 2

**_So this alternate ending is sort of like how a movie has deleted and extended scenes. However, this (as you'll soon see) also has a different ending. This alternate starts off after Lucas goes to see Brooke's parents, after he arrives back in Tree Hill. Well…here it goes. Let me know what you think._**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alternate Ending # 2**

"Hey you've reached Lucas' cell phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Damn it," Nathan mumbled, pulling his phone from his ear. He tried dialing the number again. "Come on, Luke."

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned at his name. Lucas stepped out of the elevator and was now walking toward his brother.

"Luke," Nathan said with relief. He ended the call. "Good. I've been trying to reach you, but your phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, it died on me," Lucas explained. Then, his expression went panicked. "Why? Did something happen with Brooke?"

Nathan glanced down at his feet.

"What is it, Nate? What's wrong?"

"Her breathing is worse, Luke. The doctor just did another assessment, and he's not sure if Brooke is going to make it through the night."

Lucas stepped back a little. He covered his face with one hand as he tried to push back his tears. He faced Nathan again.

"Well, can't they do something for her? Can't they help with her breathing? Do something more until a heart comes?"

Nathan shook his head. "He said they could put a tube in her chest so she can breathe easier, but even still…her heart has gotten too weak to last much longer."

Lucas glanced down the hall, then back to his brother.

"Where is she now?"

"She's still in her room. Haley took Logan in so she could say—"

"—No. Don't say it. We're not saying goodbye. She is getting a heart soon. She just…she just needs help breathing."

"Luke…"

"No!" Lucas held a hand up in protest, not wanting to believe what his brother had told him. Although, deep down, he knew it was probably true. He knew before he'd left Brooke how sick she'd become. He just couldn't bring himself to accept that now…she was actually dying.

"She's going to be fine," he said, with a finality in his tone. "She's going to be fine."

He sprinted to Brooke's room then. He reached her room just as Haley and Karen were leaving the room, Logan in Karen's arms.

"Lucas!" Haley said, in surprise and relief. She jumped on him the instant he was close enough.

"How is she?" Lucas asked as Nathan walked up behind him. Lucas glanced at Logan and touched his face. "Hey pal."

Karen and Haley glanced at one another.

"She's um…" Karen spoke slowly. "She's hanging on, honey. But just barely…just for you."

"Peyton is with her now," Haley said. "But you should go in. She's been asking for you."

Lucas nodded. The reality was beginning to set in. However, it didn't fully set in until he walked into her room and saw for himself how much sicker Brooke really had gotten in only 24 hours.

As he moved closer to her bed, Lucas noticed Brooke's pallor and the heaves of her chest as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were closed, but she was still (barely) breathing…for now.

"Peyton…" Lucas touched her shoulder.

Peyton looked up at him, and Lucas noticed her eyes were red and swollen. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. The two held each other close in silence. After a minute or two, they pulled apart.

"Why haven't they intubated her?" Lucas asked, looking back at Brooke.

Peyton shook her head. "She, um…she told them not too. I think she's tired of fighting, Luke."

Lucas could not contain his tears any longer.

"Peyton…" He spoke slowly, his eyes still on Brooke. "Could you, um…I need to be alone with her now."

Peyton nodded. "Of course. I'll be outside with the others."

Peyton left the room, while Lucas took the seat at Brooke's bedside. He took her hand in his, and with his free hand, he stroked her hair. Slowly, Brooke opened her eyes and looked at him. As weak as she was, Brooke was still able to manage a smile.

"Hey…you."

"Hi," Lucas said softly, returning the smile—an attempt to put on a brave face for her.

"I…missed…you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Where'd…you…go?"

Lucas shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Brooke paused a moment. And then, "I'm…sorry…Luke."

"Sorry for what?"

"For…keeping…Logan…from…you."

"Brooke, that's in the past. You've already apologized for that."

Brooke moistened her lips and took a few more breaths before speaking again.

"Then…I'm…sorry…for…leaving…you…now."

"Brooke…" He said her name with a stern tone. "You're not leaving me. The doctor is going to come and—"

"—No, Luke…I…don't…want…it. I…just…want…to rest…now."

"Brooke, please I—"

"—It's time…Lucas. You…have…to…let…me…go. I need…you…to let…me…go."

The tears poured from Lucas' eyes.

"I can't, Brooke. I can't let you go. Please…"

Brooke ignored his pleading. "L-Logan…needs…you. Y-You…have…to…be…strong…for…him."

Lucas—sobbing now—kissed his wife's hand.

"L-Lucas…"

He looked up at her.

"W-Will…you…lay…with…me?"

Lucas did not respond, not with words. He simply stood up from his seat, and, as carefully as he could, crawled into the bed, nestled next to her. He rested his head against hers.

They were quiet for a few moments, with the exception of Lucas' quiet sobbing.

Slowly, Brooke reached up and touched her husband's cheek.

"T-Thank y-you…for being…here…with…me."

Lucas kissed her hand again. He could hear in her voice that she was fading quickly. It was time, he realized now, to let her rest. It was time now…to let her go.

"I love you…" he said quietly. "Pretty girl."

Only a few minutes later, the love of his life, his beautiful wife…was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas stayed at Brooke's bedside for another ten minutes after she had passed. He laid next to her and cried until his eyes were dry. Slowly, then, he climbed out of her bed. He stared down at her still pale, yet still beautiful face. He ran his hand over the top of her beautiful dark head. And for the last time, he bent over and softly kissed her lips.

His friends and family were waiting for him when Lucas finally left her room. All eyes were on him. No words needed to be spoken. They all knew from the expression he wore, that their beloved friend, daughter and sister-in-law, was gone now. And they held one another as they cried.

Lucas walked over to hug his mother, who still held Logan in her arms. After a few minutes, Lucas pulled away. He reached for Logan then, and Karen handed him over. Lucas hugged his son close to him; his son…who was the last part Lucas had left of his wife. He held his son as close to his body as he could. And he didn't let go of him all night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The funeral followed a few days later on a Thursday. There was a service at the church, where Peyton and Haley gave the eulogy. Following the service, was the burial at Grove Park Cemetery. And even after everyone had left, Lucas remained at the burial site, not sure he could leave her side; for after this, Brooke would be lowered into the ground and she would be gone forever.

"It's starting to rain, Luke."

Lucas didn't notice when Haley and Peyton walked up to him.

"Let it rain," he responded quietly. "Seems appropriate."

"C'mon, Luke," Peyton said, touching his shoulder. "It's going to storm."

"How am I supposed to do this?" He asked, ignoring Peyton's words. "How am I supposed to go on without her?"

Haley looped her arm through Lucas' and said, "You take it one day at a time. And you rely on your friends when you need to. And you live for your son…for Brooke's son."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know if I can do it. I don't know how I can raise him without her."

"Sure you do," Peyton said. "You love him just as you have been, just as Brooke did. The rest will come naturally. And we will be here for you every step of the way when you need us."

"Speaking of the boy," Haley said. "I'm sure he's wondering where his daddy is right about now."

"Come on, Luke," Peyton said, nudging his shoulder again. "Let's go."

Finally, Lucas turned away and left with his friends. He was leaving Brooke's body behind now, but her spirit, he knew, would be with him forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Epilogue: **_One Year Later_

He crouched down in front of her headstone. After staring at her name for a minute or so, Lucas set the bouquet of lilies—her favorite flower—he'd brought down in front of the stone.

"With love, beautiful," he said quietly. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them against Brooke's name on the stone.

It was quiet for a moment. And then a small hand tapped his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

Lucas turned his head to face his son.

"Can I leave my flower now?"

Lucas nodded and stood up. He watched as his four-year-old left a single rose with a small card next to the bouquet of lilies.

"Dat's for you, Mommy."

Then, Logan stood back with Lucas and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue winter coat.

"I made her a card." Logan glanced up at his father. "I hope she likes it."

Lucas nodded. "I'm sure she will, son."

They were both quiet for a minute—well, almost a minute.

"Daddy? Do you think that mommy can really hear us if we talk to her?"

Lucas knelt down next to his son. "I know she can, buddy. She is always listening to hear your voice. You know, your mom loved you very, very much."

Logan looked back at the headstone and said, "I love you too, Mommy."

Haley, Peyton, and Nathan walked up behind them with Jamie tailing behind.

"How're you two doing over here?" Peyton asked.

Lucas and Logan turned at her voice.

"Okay, I think." Lucas sighed as he stood up. "But I think I need a few more minutes."

Haley nodded. "Hey, Logan…why don't you come with us to get some hot chocolate?"

Logan's face lit up. "Yeah! I love hot chwocolate!"

He looked back at his dad.

"Dad, come on…let's go get hot chwocolate!"

Lucas rested a hand atop his son's honey-blond head.

"I'll meet you there buddy, okay? You go on ahead with your cousin."

Logan nodded before leaving with Haley and the others.

Lucas watched them go, and then he sat down in front of the headstone.

"It's been a tough year, Brooke. It has been the most difficult year of my life…because I haven't had you in it. I have missed you so much, baby. I still miss you…everyday. Logan misses you too, but…I don't know. I guess it's easier for him than it is for me…to not dwell on the pain."

Lucas paused. He felt his eyes beginning to water, but he maintained his composure.

"The pain of losing you is still with me, Brooke. I feel it everyday. But I'll admit…it doesn't hurt as much now as it did a year ago. And that is mostly because of Logan…because of our little boy."

Lucas smiled now as he went on.

"That boy is amazing, Brooke. And he is so much like you. You would probably say that's a bad thing, but I am so grateful that he has taken after you. It's like I've got you with me all the time. And I love that. I love knowing that and feeling that about Logan, but…it still can't replace you, Brooke. It is still so hard everyday, and I am still so afraid."

Lucas shook his head. "Something seems to go wrong everyday, whether it's Logan throwing a tantrum, or me forgetting something I'm supposed to do for him. It makes me wonder if I'm doing any of it right…"

He paused briefly and glanced down at the grass.

"You're doing everything right."

Lucas looked up now. He smiled when he saw Brooke standing above him. It wasn't really Brooke, he knew. The headstone with her name on it was proof enough of that—not to mention that he had been there when she died. But the spirit of Brooke was enough to bring Lucas to smile.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Hey to you, Broody." Brooke spirit smiled and sat down next to him in the grass.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Lucas…with Logan…with everything."

"You think?" He asked, desperate for her honest opinion.

"I know so. I've been watching over you…and Logan, of course. He adores you, Luke. More than that, he loves you. He relies on you. You are his hero. You have come so far…and I am very, very proud of you."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks."

He glanced down at the grass. The Brooke spirit tilted her head.

"So are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

He didn't answer her right away.

"C'mon, Luke. I may be dead, but you can still talk to me."

"That's not funny." His expression was stern, serious.

"I'm not trying to be funny." She was serious too. "I'm trying to get you to talk to me. What's going on with you?"

Lucas shook his head. "I miss you, Brooke. I miss you so much."

She nodded sadly. "I know."

"And I'm sorry, Brooke…I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Lucas looked at her with tears in his eyes. "For not being able to rescue you." He paused. "I promised that I would rescue you."

"Lucas…you did rescue me."

"No…I didn't. You died, Brooke. You're dead. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"And there was nothing you could do about my dying either, Lucas. I died waiting for a new heart. But I never would have even been on the list for a new heart if it weren't for you."

Lucas watched Brooke with curious eyes as she went on.

"Lucas, you were the one who got me to see that doctor in New York. You were the one who pushed me to accept that I was sick, and to do something about it. You were the one who got through to me, Luke. And because of you, the last seven months of my life were the best I could have had. So you see…you did rescue me."

She paused again and smiled.

"I will forever be grateful to you, Lucas Scott. And I will always be with you. It's you and me forever, okay?"

Lucas nodded. "I love you."

Brooke smiled. She leaned in close and kissed his cheek. When Lucas opened his eyes, Brooke was gone. He looked ahead at the headstone, then up at the sky as the wind blew past him. A small smile stretched across his face.

"It's you and me forever, Brooke. Forever and always…you and me forever."


	28. Alternate Ending 3

_**This alternate ending starts out the same as the last one. Lucas returns to Tree Hill as Brooke is getting much worse. I'll let you go ahead and read what happens after that. I have a feeling that this…is going to be the ending you all like best. You'll see why…**_

**Alternate Ending # 3**

"_Hey you've reached Lucas' cell phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Damn it," Nathan mumbled, pulling his phone from his ear. He tried dialing the number again. "Come on, Luke."

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned at his name. Lucas stepped out of the elevator and was now walking toward his brother.

"Luke," Nathan said with relief. He ended the call. "Good. I've been trying to reach you, but your phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, it died on me," Lucas explained. Then, his expression went panicked. "Why? Did something happen with Brooke?"

Nathan glanced down at his feet.

"What is it, Nate? What's wrong?"

"Her breathing is worse, Luke. The doctor just did another assessment, and he's not sure if Brooke is going to make it through the night."

Lucas stepped back a little. He covered his face with one hand as he tried to push back his tears. He faced Nathan again.

"Well, can't they do something for her? Can't they help with her breathing? Do something more until a heart comes?"

Nathan shook his head. "He said they could put a tube in her chest so she can breathe easier, but even still…her heart has gotten too weak to last much longer."

Lucas glanced down the hall, then back to his brother.

"Where is she now?"

"She's still in her room. Haley took Logan in so she could say—"

"—No. Don't say it. We're not saying goodbye. She is getting a heart soon. She just…she just needs help breathing."

"Luke…"

"No!" Lucas held a hand up in protest, not wanting to believe what his brother had told him. Although, deep down, he knew it was probably true. He knew before he'd left Brooke how sick she'd become. He just couldn't bring himself to accept that now…she was actually dying.

"She's going to be fine," he said, with a finality in his tone. "She's going to be fine."

He sprinted to Brooke's room then. He reached her room just as Haley and Karen were leaving the room, Logan in Karen's arms.

"Lucas!" Haley said, in surprise and relief. She jumped on him the instant he was close enough.

"How is she?" Lucas asked as Nathan walked up behind him. Lucas glanced at Logan and touched his face. "Hey pal."

Karen and Haley glanced at one another.

"She's um…" Karen spoke slowly. "She's hanging on, honey. But just barely…just for you."

"Peyton is with her now," Haley said. "But you should go in. She's been asking for you."

Lucas nodded. The reality was beginning to set in. However, it didn't fully set in until he walked into her room and saw for himself how much sicker Brooke really had gotten in only 24 hours.

As he moved closer to her bed, Lucas noticed Brooke's pallor and the heaves of her chest as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were closed, but she was still (barely) breathing…for now.

"Peyton…" Lucas touched her shoulder.

Peyton looked up at him, and Lucas noticed her eyes were red and swollen. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. The two held each other close in silence. After a minute or two, they pulled apart.

"Why haven't they intubated her?" Lucas asked, looking back at Brooke.

Peyton shook her head. "She, um…she told them not too. I think she's tired of fighting, Luke."

Lucas could not contain his tears any longer.

"Peyton…" He spoke slowly, his eyes still on Brooke. "Could you, um…I need to be alone with her now."

Peyton nodded. "Of course. I'll be outside with the others."

Peyton left the room, while Lucas took the seat at Brooke's bedside. He took her hand in his, and with his free hand, he stroked her hair. Slowly, Brooke opened her eyes and looked at him. As weak as she was, Brooke was still able to manage a smile.

"Hey…you."

"Hi," Lucas said softly, returning the smile—an attempt to put on a brave face for her.

"I…missed…you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Where'd…you…go?"

Lucas shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Brooke paused a moment. And then, "I'm…sorry…Luke."

"Sorry for what?"

"For…keeping…Logan…from…you."

"Brooke, that's in the past. You've already apologized for that."

Brooke moistened her lips and took a few more breaths before speaking again.

"Then…I'm…sorry…for…leaving…you…now."

"Brooke…" He said her name with a stern tone. "You're not leaving me. The doctor is going to come and—"

"—No, Luke…I…don't…want…it. I…just…want…to rest…now."

"Brooke, please I—"

"—It's time…Lucas. You…have…to…let…me…go. I need…you…to let…me…go."

The tears poured from Lucas' eyes.

"I can't, Brooke. I can't let you go. Please…"

Brooke ignored his pleading. "You…know…what I want…Luke. It's…not…this. Please…don't let them…do it."

"Brooke…" He continued pleading. "They need to do it…so you can breathe."

"Luke, please…it's…it's time now."

Lucas shook his head. "No…baby, please…no."

"Lucas…I'm so…tired. I need you…to let…me go. I want…to go…in peace. Not…hooked up…to machines."

"But how? How can I let you go?"

Brooke reached up and touched Lucas' face.

"Let me go…in peace. And I promise…I'll never…ever…leave you."

Finally, Lucas nodded slowly, finally agreeing with her pleas. He buried his face in her neck. If he had to let her go now, then he was going to hold on to her as close to her and for as long as he possibly could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Epilogue: **_Ten Years Later_

"Okay, buddy, go wide for this one."

Lucas arched his arm with the football in his hands. He smiled and watched as his son ran out far in the yard to catch the pass Lucas was readying to throw. Once Logan had run out wide enough, Lucas threw the football out high so it soared through the air. He watched as Logan jumped to catch the ball—it landed perfectly in his arms.

Lucas clapped his hands twice. "Awesome! Great job, son."

Logan was smiling as he walked back toward his father.

"You think it'll be good enough to get me on the team this year?"

Logan glanced at Lucas as he threw an arm over Logan's shoulders. Even at nearly thirteen years old, Logan was already up to his father's shoulders. Clearly, he had inherited his father's height. But he had inherited a lot from his mother too.

Lucas had noticed for years as Logan looked more and more like his mother. His hair had become darker now. By the time Logan was six, the sandy blond color had darkened to more of a brown. And then the brown turned to a darker brown as he entered puberty. As for his other features, Logan's nose was still the same shape and size as Lucas', and his eyes were still blue; but he had Brooke's lips, Lucas noticed. It was especially evident when Logan smiled. He and Brooke shared the same smile. The smile had always been Lucas' favorite in both of them.

"You'll do fine, son," Lucas said as they walked toward the back porch of their home. "As long as you do your best."

"I will."

They reached the porch, and Logan sat down on the step while Lucas stepped up on the porch to sit on the swing.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Logan asked. He set his football down behind him.

Lucas looked over at his son. Logan was referring to plans for Saturday. Saturday was their day spent together, away from the rest of the world. Saturdays meant no school, no work, and no interruptions. Saturdays were for bonding between father and son, for doing anything they wanted to do (anything that was age appropriate and legal, of course).

Lucas had started these special Saturdays years ago, when Logan was still a toddler, when work and life in general overwhelmed him. The Saturdays spent with his son without any interruptions were meant originally for Lucas to remind himself of how precious life was, that there was a reason for life. Saturdays were for remembering the reason, the meaning of, his life. And as Logan grew, special Saturdays became a day for fun and spending time with his dad. And they never canceled a special Saturday once in all these years.

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asked, folding his arms behind his head and letting the swing glide gently.

"I thought maybe we could go fishing again. Aunt Haley said it's supposed to be nice. Maybe we could camp out again?"

Lucas nodded. "That sounds good."

Logan smiled. "Cool."

Lucas glanced at the back door, smiled a little, and then looked to Logan again.

"Should we bring Matt along?"

Logan glanced at the door and grinned too. "Oh, I don't know…"

"Pwease, pwease bring me!"

They were still smiling as a small boy with sandy blond hair came running out onto the deck. He ran right over to Logan.

"Pwease take me, Logan! I want to catch a fishy too!"

Logan laughed as he tried to pull away from his brother.

"Okay, Matty," he said, smiling. "You can come."

"Yay!" Matt jumped into Logan's lap for a hug.

"Hey kid," Lucas spoke to his youngest son. "Don't I get a hug this morning?"

Matt smiled and ran over to hug his father. Lucas chuckled and scooped him up in a hug. Then he set him back down in front of him.

"Well, I see you are up and about now, sleepy head." Lucas ruffled his son's hair. "Did your mom get you up? Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Lucas looked up and he smiled at the gorgeous woman standing in the doorway. _How breathtakingly beautiful, _he thought as she stepped out onto the porch. He continued to stare (and smile) as she sat down next to him.

"What's that grin for?" She asked him, a smile playing on her own lips.

"Why, it's for you, dear," he said, still grinning. "Brooke Scott…the love of my life."

He leaned in close and whispered, "The miracle of my life."

Brooke really was the miracle in his life. They both realized it was a true miracle…her life…her health…the reason she was sitting next to Lucas today.

Ten years ago, Brooke had been on her deathbed. Her heart had been too weak to survive the wait for a donor heart, and her body had been shutting down. Her respirations had been weak, and the doctors had predicted she wouldn't make it through the night. So with teary eyes, they had been forced to say goodbye.

Meanwhile, a young man had been rushed to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital Emergency Department following an accident…motorcycle versus SUV. Unfortunately, the young man had not been wearing a helmet, and he'd suffered permanent brain damage. Fortunately—and by some miracle—his heart had still been healthy. And fortunately, the young man had chosen years before to be an organ donor. And coincidentally—or was it fate?—he and Brooke Scott shared the same rare blood type.

The news had been a little unbelievable at first, for everyone. But it had been a very welcomed unbelievable. Brooke had been prepped for the transplant right away. Several hours later…a brand new—well, new to Brooke—healthy heart pumped in her chest. It had truly been a miracle. The doctors said so too.

The road to recovery had been a long one, as the doctors had told her it would be. And she would be on the anti-rejection medication for the rest of her life. But none of this had mattered to Brooke, nor to Lucas. All that had mattered was Brooke was alive.

And life had went on for them…for Brooke, Lucas, and Logan Scott. Seven years following the transplant, Brooke and Lucas added another miracle to their life: a son, Matthew Keith Scott. Today, the buoyant, bouncy three-year-old was a miracle simply because he would not be alive if Brooke had not received her heart transplant. In her eyes and her husband's, anything and everything pleasant in their lives now was a miracle…because her life was a miracle.

Brooke could feel the warmth of Lucas' breath as he whispered to her. Smiling, she gently pressed her lips against his. Their youngest son interrupted them.

"Eww! Enough with da kissin'"

Smiling, they pulled away from each other, remembering that their children were still present.

"Well," Lucas spoke (with yet another smile) "I was wondering if you were going to get up this morning."

Brooke smiled. She shook her head and threw up her hands. "Hey, you knew when you married me that I am not a rise and shine kind of girl. I enjoy sleeping in. Besides…"

Brooke leaned back against the cushioned swing. She glanced back at Lucas as she ran a hand over her protuberant abdomen.

"Your daughter kept me up all night."

Lucas chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You know I'd switch places with you in a heartbeat if I could."

Brooke smiled a mischievous grin. "Yeah, right. You said that the last time."

"Yeah, well…" Lucas leaned forward and placed a hand on her belly. "I meant it the last time too."

He gently pressed his lips to her belly.

"'Morning, Carissa Peyton," he whispered to her belly. "Can't wait to meet you."

He sat up then and looked at Brooke. Both of them were smiling.

"Four weeks to go." Brooke said, rubbing her belly. She pressed her other hand against his hand, and their fingers locked together.

Lucas' grin grew even wider—if that was possible. "Four weeks…"

They both leaned in for another kiss. Brooke giggled, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

"Okay, already!" Logan said. He tossed his ball at his dad, hitting him on the side. "I'll quote Matt on this one…'enough with the kissing!'"

Both of his parents laughed.

"Momma, are we having pancakes today?" Matt looked up at his mother and rubbed his belly. "My tummy is hungry!"

Brooke laughed. "It is? Is your belly asking for pancakes?"

"I think so."

"Okay, pancakes it is then. But only if you help me make them."

"I will!"

Matt ran immediately inside. Lucas helped Brooke stand.

"Thanks, babe," she said with a smile.

Lucas smiled. "Any excuse to touch that ass."

Brooke turned swiftly and smacked him. Although, she tried hard to hide her smile as she lectured him.

"Lucas Scott! Not in front of the children!"

"Hey, I'm not a child," Logan said in protest. "I'm an adolescent on the verge of manhood."

"At thirteen?" Brooke placed her hands on her hips. "You better not be."

"How about teenage hood then?"

Brooke chuckled. "That's better. So, my adolescent-on-the-verge-of-teenage hood…are you going to come help your little brother help your mother make breakfast?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure, Mom."

He stood up and moved in to hug his mother. Brooke smiled and kissed his dark head.

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Mom."

Lucas watched them with a smile, so happy to see them so close. It reminded him of the close relationship he'd always had with his mother. And it made him happy to see that the close bonds continued into his own family. And what a family it was. Happy. Healthy. Perfect. The family he'd always hoped to have one day. And with the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, the woman whom there would be no life without.

"Hey…"

Brooke's voice took Lucas out of his trance. She smiled down at him.

"Are you coming inside? Your family is hungry."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He stood up and pecked her lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked inside where their boys were waiting, both of them smiling and thinking to themselves…what a happy little family.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Ta Da!! The happy ending at last! (Come on guys…you had to know I wouldn't end a brucas fic without a happy ending…lol) So was I right? Is this the favorite ending? Lol. Either way…review and let me know, k? Thanks so much. I'll follow up soon with a farewell note and what's next for me. Please review guys!!**_


	29. Farewell Note

Hey guys…

So we have arrived. 'Tis time for my farewell note, as I give whenever I end a story (or I try to anyway). First off…the Thanks:

Thank you all soooooo much for reading this story, and especially thanks to those of you who review the story. Your feedback means so much to me. It really helps me improve the story, thus improving my writing. I write fanfiction as a way to make what I want happen (like keeping brucas together—the way it should be in the show, but whatever…), but you guys are the reason I keep going. You all inspire me and I cannot thank you enough. I hope you all will continue to follow me as I finish my other stories and maybe as I continue more stories (if I ever get the time…lol).

That brings me to the question of, firstly…will there be a sequel?

I don't know yet. If I ever get time, I think I might actually like to write a sequel taking off from one of these endings (I actually have an idea in mind). But I don't want to start another story before I finish my current ones. And with school starting next month, I don't think I am going to have time to start another long story until next summer (nursing school is very, very time consuming guys…lol). But perhaps one day…you might see the sequel…with perhaps a similar title (like…._There's Still No Life Without You_ or something like that….I don't know. I'd have to develop a story line first. LOL)

So the second question then…what's next?

Well, as those of you who have been following my stories for awhile know, I currently have another story in the works….Can't Ever Forget. And it has been a long while since I updated that one. So, I would really like to get an update on that going pretty soon. Unfortunately, I'm still blocked on that one. But don't worry…I'm trying to work through the block by re reading what I've already written and trying to get my mind to focus on that one again. So keep a look out for an update for that one.

I sometimes have dreams about Tree Hill. If I've been watching the DVDs or even if I've been working on one of my fics, the characters tend to pop up in my thoughts and in my dreams. And new ideas come to me, new plots. Some are longer plots, some short ones. Well, I have had three new plots come to me since…oh, I don't know…probably since the start of season 6? Well, it's been awhile…I know that for sure. I have had to get out of bed and write down these ideas because they are just potentially too good to risk forgetting, you know? Anyone else ever have moments like that? Well, it happens a lot. That happened to be what birthed this story, as well as the oneshot Boomerangs, and Boomerangs: Our Story (one of my favorite fics to have written). Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is…my dreams have brought me to a few different ideas I am hoping to turn into stories. I have three different plots in mind, all of them will most likely turn into one shots. Two of them are brucas and one of them is actually a brulian (this one came to me following the end of the 6th season. I realized, after Peyton and the baby actually survived, that the likelihood of a brooke and lucas reunion was probably nil, so I allowed myself to admit that I actually like brooke and julian together. So I wanted to give them a shot in my writing.

So while I am working on an update for Can't Ever Forget, I may end up posting a oneshot just to get the ideas out of my mind (because even though I've written them down, they still seem to enter my mind from time to time). So I hope you all will keep a look out for more from me.

Again, thank you all so much for your support and patience. I appreciate it more than words can even say. I hope to hear from you all soon in reviews. Thanks everyone!

There's No Life Without You

January 21, 2008 through July 6, 2009


End file.
